Lost in the Translator
by MtnGhostCat
Summary: Shepard is a fan of holidays; but trying to explain this one to her alien crew is going to take a bit. And their reactions are going to vary from confusion, disbelief, and scorn, to excitement. A fairly quiet interlude aboard the SR-1. Featuring candy, jack o'lanterns, costumes, and kids?
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings All. Having finished one ME story, i was challenged by Combat Engineer to do a fluff piece. So here you are. Language and physical looks aren't the only differences between races. Holidays have to vary also, and in some cases probably don't even translate. Shepard has to try to explain Halloween to her alien crew on the SR-1, with mixed results. Reactions vary from confusion, disbelief, scorn, to excitement. As always this Universe and these characters belong to Bioware, I'm just playing with them. Enjoy._

* * *

Lost in the Translator

 **Shepard**

While Mindoir had been a deep space colony still they had celebrated some of earth's holidays. Though Mindoir had a slightly shorter year than that of earth. Shepard had actually never minded because some of her favorite holidays came twice a year.

However once she became a spacer – approximate time was a lot harder to judge, until Tali came to her rescue with a program that could take everything into consideration and match the date aboard the Normandy SR1 to the date on earth.

She'd barely gotten it installed on her omni-tool when she realized that her favorite holiday was coming up. She judged that it would occur right as they were in a long transit between a couple of systems so there would be time to celebrate. With that in mind she went to the mess cook and made arrangements to get the supplies that would be needed for a party.

Some days later she was sitting in the mess in the evening, drinking a cup of an herbal tea.

"Commander?" Came a flanging voice.

She looked up into the blue eyes of the ship's only Turian. It was past dinner so she wondered what had lured him out of the cargo hold. Then giving thought to Wrex – she wondered if he'd been driven out. There were still some rough spots between them.

"Vakarian, I didn't think you ever left the cargo hold." She teased indicating for him to sit down across from her.

He gave a low hum that she thought meant he was amused as his mandibles moved out from his jaws.

"If I didn't then how could I be on the ground team?" He countered and she lifted her cup to him in acknowledgement of his point.

"What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to ask what those two food stasis boxes are doing down in the hold? I thought the mess had it's own storage area." He replied calmly.

"Food stasis?" It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about. "Oh, it's something special I had the mess cook order in. Is there a problem?"

"Well somebody stacked them in front of the heavy duty jacks for the MAKO." He replied. "And since we're due to drop in 12 hours I figure I'm going to need them." He paused and she thought she caught a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Given that you're driving."

"Careful with that talk, Mister." She grumbled back. "I'm the Commanding officer."

"Is it a requirement that Alliance Commanding Officers be that bad at driving?" He inquired calmly, leaving her mouth opening and closing.

She was still getting used to Vakarian. At first he'd seemed to be the stereotypical Turian. Military to the core and a rigid follower of rules with no sense of humor to speak of. But the longer he was aboard the more she realized that he was anything but typical, at least, for his species. Military yes, but he did understand that sometimes the rules didn't cover every situation and that sometimes you had to improvise. As for the sense of humor. He seemed to have a very dry, sarcastic wit that appealed to her. And an unerring ability to deliver some of the funnier innuendos she'd ever heard, all without meaning to. Which, of course, made it even funnier when it was pointed out to him. She hadn't thought that Turians could get embarrassed; but he'd proven her wrong several times now. Though they didn't seem to blush.

"Sorry. I'll have them moved while we're off the ship. Proving to you that I'm a good driver." She added.

"If you say so, Commander."

She glared at him and he just gave her what she was beginning to call – the Innocent Turian Look #1. Which she didn't believe for a minute.

Ignoring her stare, he nodded. Something she thought he was doing more and more since coming aboard.

"By the way?"

"Yes." If it was another smart assed remark about her driving, she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"What's a pumpkin?" At her surprised look, he explained. "It was on the invoice for the container."

"It's a vegetable. A type of squash." She explained.

"Is it special or something?" He asked.

"Not exactly. Why?"

"There are two fairly large containers of pumpkins down there, Commander. I was just curious."

She looked around to make sure they were alone. The only person she could see was Chakwas over in the med bay.

"I got them for Halloween." She told him quietly.

She got a very confused look and a low trill out of him.

"What's that? My translator just gave out with two hisses and a lot of static."

"It's an earth holiday. You dress in costumes and kids run around asking for candy from everybody." She explained.

If he'd looked confused before now he was completely bewildered. "Costumes, candy? What do pumpkins have to do with that? And why would kids ask for candy from strangers? I thought you humans didn't encourage that kind of thing?"

Right about then Shepard realized that she was going to have to try to explain this to, not only Garrus; but also Tali and Liara, and possibly even Wrex. And also make provisions so that the two dextro's could enjoy the party with everyone else.

She knew Halloween had come from a darker time in earth's history but she left that out and kept it to a simple explanation of a holiday geared to dressing up, eating junk food, and letting kids goof around.

He listened intently; but she got the feeling he thought she was pulling his leg.

"So, if I understand correctly. Everyone dresses as something they're not, eats not so nutritional food, and you feed children sweets." She was sure his sub harmonics must be screaming disbelief.

"Kinda a cold way to look at it; but yes that's basically it."

"Oh, and you disembowel vegetables and cut frightening faces in them."

"Has anyone ever told you you're a killjoy, Vakarian?" She sighed.

"I heard it mentioned a few times in C-Sec." He admitted.

"I wonder why." She said dryly as he stood up.

"I'm not the one gutting vegetables." He threw over his shoulder as he headed back to the cargo hold.

"Smart ass!" She threw after him and thought she heard a soft chuff of amusement.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pumpkins and Shakespeare

_Greetings All. Here's Chapter Two of Lost in the Translator. I'm having a lot of fun with this so my apologies if I'm not treating the characters quite right. This is early in the Normandy SR-1's mission so everyone is still getting used to everyone._

* * *

Pumpkins and Shakespeare

 **Shepard**

As if mentioning something to Vakarian was the key soon the whole ship was talking about a Halloween party; and Shepard was forced into explaining it to her alien team mates, sooner rather than later.

Wrex just looked at her like she was crazy, muttered something that sounded like – _mad pyjaks_ – and went back to cleaning his shotgun. Liara looked confused and Shepard figured she was going to be researching Halloween very shortly and very thoroughly. And Tali, she should have guessed, was terribly excited by the idea.

"Can I wear a costume also, Shepard?" She asked, almost but not quite bouncing on her toes.

"Sure, if you want to – it's not…" She began as Tali squealed and ran off for Engineering.

"Why do I think I may have created a monster?" She murmured to the air watching the Quarian go.

"Because you probably did." The smooth flanging voice seemed to come from nowhere. She whipped around to find herself facing Vakarian. For such large individuals, Turians could move damn near silently even in full armor.

"Dammit, I'm going to have to bell you like a cat if you keep doing that." She exclaimed, more angry at herself for being unaware than at him for being there.

"Why would you put a noisemaker on a small domestic predator? And what has that to do with me?" He inquired, slightly puzzled.

She sighed. If she got out of this alive she was going to write a book about explaining human idioms to bewildered aliens.

"It means that you move so quietly sometimes that you startle me and if I put a bell on you then I could hear you coming." She explained. "It was once done to cats so that people or birds could hear them coming."

He opened his mouth to say something then decided against it.

"All right."

"You're out of your lair again? What's up?"

"The pumpkins are still there and after yesterday's mission. I'm really going to need the jacks." He told her.

"Are you insulting my driving, Vakarian?"

He shook his head, but she could just see a glint in his eyes that looked anything but military.

"It would be unTurian of me to insult my Commanding Officer's skills at vehicle navigation." His voice was normal but she was dead sure that he was fronting some smart assed attitude in his sub harmonics.

"Watch it there, Vakarian." Kaidan came walking up. "She gets testy if you even imply she can't drive."

"You too, Alenko?" Now she was being double teamed by her ground team.

"Well…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I've never seen a red Krogan go green before, ma'am."

"Traitors, both of you." She snapped and the two men tried to look innocent. Kaidan actually managing it better than Vakarian She realized vaguely that she'd begun to recognize some of the Turian's facial mannerisms.

The intercom clicked on. " _The maintenance crew would like to request that no one eat before riding with the Commander."_ Joker spoke up. " _It makes cleaning the MAKO so much easier_."

"You too, Joker." She snarled, looking up at where the surveillance camera lurked.

" _What? I'm just passing on a message_." Came the pilot's totally insincere protest.

She heard a snort and whirled to find Alenko struggling to keep a straight face. This time Vakarian had it easier because he was Turian and hadn't snorted to begin with.

Before she could take them both to task, Ash walked up.

"Do you also have a comment about my driving?" She turned on the other woman. Ash looked taken aback by that. She glanced briefly at the two men and answered.

"Er…no ma'am. I was just wondering how we're going to do the shifts for this party?" Ash returned.

"Short shifts and minimal crew except where necessary." Shepard replied promptly, glad the subject of her driving was off the table.

"Where are we going to hold it?" Alenko spoke up, obviously figuring she'd forgotten about his comments.

"Biggest place we have – the cargo bay." She glared at the two males. "With the MAKO that some people think I can't drive." Alenko had the grace to look embarrassed. Garrus, she couldn't quite tell what he was thinking; but she suspected she might be getting the Turian sub harmonic equivalent of a raspberry.

" _You can't, but you do it with such style, Commander."_ Came Joker's snide comment.

"Dammit Joker! You're going to be a candidate for med bay when I get up there." Shepard spun on her heels and headed for the cockpit.

 **Garrus**

"Do you think we need to rescue Moreau?" He asked Kaidan and Ash.

"Naw, she won't hurt him." Ash assured him. "She'll just make him wish she had."

"All right." Garrus replied. He was still being cautious around Ashley. He knew, from what he'd overheard, that she wasn't fond of aliens particularly Turians; so he was trying to keep their interactions mostly about missions."

Shepard had called her on it; but over coming a prejudice would take time.

"What are you coming as, LT?" Ash turned to Kaidan.

"Not sure yet, Chief." Came the reply.

Garrus cocked his head in question. "Coming as?"

"Dressing up." Kaidan explained.

Garrus was still confused. "We need formal clothes for this?"

Ash and Alenko exchanged looks as if to say – _you want to tell him._

"No, people tend to wear costumes to Halloween parties." Alenko took the plunge.

"The Commander mentioned that; but I thought it was just children?"

Alenko scratched his head. "No, adults can wear them too. Adults just wear more adult costumes."

"Of course adults would wear adult costumes." Garrus returned, getting the distinct feeling that there was something that he was missing.

Alenko looked at Ash, who shook her head and murmured. "This one is all yours, LT."

"They're trying to say that the adults often wear more sexually revealing costumes, Officer Vakarian." Chakwas's voice intervened and the two humans sighed quietly in relief.

"Oh, yes, I see." Garrus didn't know whether to be embarrassed or not.

"Doctor, Lieutenant, Chief." After that, Garrus excused himself and went back to the safety of the cargo bay. Even putting up with Wrex was better than dealing with weird holidays and the humans that came up with them.

 **Shepard**

After giving Joker a piece of her mind and threatening to stop his plain wrapped magazine subscription (as if she didn't know it was Fornax) if he didn't behave, she headed back down to the mess area.

Garrus had gone but Kaidan, Ashley, and Chakwas were talking.

"Where's Vakarian?" She asked as she walked up.

"I think the idea of sexy adult costumes drove him back to the cargo bay." Chakwas chuckled.

"I hope you two didn't manage to traumatize our resident Turian." She teased.

"Well.." Kaidan admitted. "I think he was a bit uncomfortable."

"How can you tell?" Ash quipped then colored when Shepard stared at her.

"He may not show it; but he does get embarrassed." Shepard sighed, arms crossed over her chest. "You've got to let it go, Ash. As you had nothing to do with events in the past neither did he."

"Yes ma'am." Came the quiet reply. At least it wasn't quite as sullen as it had been at the beginning, Shepard thought.

"What are you coming as, Commander." Alenko asked eagerly.

"Not sure yet, Alenko." Shepard replied. "I've got to see what's in my closet."

"We could come as a pair." Alenko suggested helpfully and, Shepard was sure, hopefully. It hadn't escaped her that he was interested in her.

About then the mess chief came by carrying supplies from the provision's storage.

"Sanders." Shepard nodded at the woman.

"Ma'am." Sanders nodded back as best she could with her arms full. "Commander. I sent Masset down to the cargo bay to unseal those stasis boxes. Stuff in stasis usually needs a couple of days to unchill. That way the pumpkins will be ready when you need them."

"Good thinking, Chief. Oh, that reminds me – the boxes are going to have to be moved. Vakarian says they're blocking his access to the MAKO jacks." She told the woman. "I'll go make sure that Masset knows about that." With a nod to everyone Shepard was gone.

When Shepard got down to the cargo bay it was to find Masset and Vakarian had already shifted the two boxes to a safe spot that didn't impede access to the jacks, or put the crates in harm's way. Masset had also shut down the stasis fields and popped the seal on the boxes.

He'd obviously opened the boxes to check the cargo, and now Vakarian was standing with a pumpkin easily held in one large hand – studying it. For a moment it looked like an oddball rendition of a scene from a play.

"Don't tell me Turians have a version of Hamlet?" She commented as she wove her way through some of the crates towards him. "And you're doing the Yorick scene?"

Garrus gaped at her as he carefully and easily, with one hand she noticed, put the pumpkin back and slid the hatch shut on the container.

"Who is Yorick? What does a small pig have to do with anything and does Halloween bring out the weird in humans?" Even though she really couldn't hear them, she was sure his sub harmonics were confused. That book was looking more needed all the time.

"Yorick is mentioned in a famous earth literary play, and in the scene the main character is standing contemplating a skull he's holding which is Yoricks. You, just sort of…" She trailed off lamely as both eyebrow plates hitched higher and higher. "..you sort of reminded me of that scene."

"I see." There was a world of meaning in those two words that she decided not to investigate.

"And no Halloween does not bring out the weird in humans." She retorted.

"They're already weird anyway." Came Wrex's rumble.

"Thank you for your scintillating insight, Wrex." She tossed back at him. She was distracted by an odd chuffing sound and realized that Vakarian was chuckling.

"Watch it, Vakarian." She grumbled.

"Commander?" His face looked perfectly innocent but she thought she could pick up the edge of his highly amused sub harmonics.

She decided to leave the subject of weird and humans.

"How's the MAKO?" She turned to look at her 'baby'. Which, she had to admit, had seen better days.

"It needs a few repairs." Came the decidedly neutral reply.

The sound of heavy footsteps proceeded Wrex across the cargo bay. "Turian, why do you spend time fixing the death machine?"

Garrus turned to look at the Krogan who was actually, for a change, being semi-friendly.

"To give us a fighting chance of making it back to the ship." He drawled and after a moment Wrex burst into laughter.

"Good one, Turian."

"All right, Mister, that's it." Shepard had had it up to here with smart assed comments about her driving. "As of now – you have to come up for a costume for the party."

As he started to open his mouth. "And NO – armor does not constitute a costume." Wrex began to laugh even harder at that.

"Careful Wrex – or you're next." She threatened the Krogan.

"I'd like to see you try, Shepard." He rumbled at her.

"Oh, I'd manage somehow." She squared up to him. Knowing that even if she couldn't, Wrex would appreciate the show of bravado.

"Gutsy pyjak." Came the admiring comment.

"For the umpteenth time, Wrex – I am NOT a space monkey."

"Small, squishy, furry, funny noises – you're just a big pyjak, Shepard." Wrex tossed back at her.

She was about to answer when she heard suspicious chuffing noises coming from Vakarian's direction. She whirled on him; but he was just standing there looking innocent. Which she was starting not to believe. Particularly when Wrex started the low rumble that meant he was amused; and she knew he could hear the Turian's sub harmonics.

"That's enough you two." She ordered, but the rumble continued and she thought she could pick up the occasional chuffing sound. "Or I'm putting you both in tutus."

Vakarian looked bewildered, but Wrex actually made a choking sound at that. "I'll head butt the first person who comes near me with one of those frilly…things." He growled.

She had to wonder how he knew about tutus, but, then again, given how many centuries he'd lived, who knew.

The intercom clicked on. _"Oh Commander.."_ Joker exclaimed in a falsetto, _" Vakarian would look just darling in a blue one – and a pink one would accent the color of Wrex's eyes."_

"That's it, you measely little worm – you're pulp the next time I see you." Wrex roared at the speaker, shaking his arm.

"Joker!" Shepard admonished. "Relax Wrex, no one is getting stuck in a tutu." She suddenly got a wicked look. "Except maybe Joker."

There was a lot of sputtering from the intercom as Joker shut off communications.

"Good one, Shepard." Wrex gave her a smile.

"Yes, well sometimes Joker gets out of hand." She paused to eye the Krogan. "And no laying a hand on him for any reason. We need him to fly the ship."

There was a strangled kind of noise from Vakarian and they looked over to see him reading his omni-tool. "I..I.." He sounded aghast. "..am NOT wearing that whatever that is."

Shepard caught just a glimpse of what looked like a ballet dancer and she chuckled. "But the blue would match your eyes, Officer." She teased.

He let go with an extremely indignant huff. "I have a MAKO to repair – if you'll excuse me." With that he stalked off towards the vehicle – indignation radiating off of him in waves.

Wrex gave a deep chuckle at that. "I think you upset the kid."

Knowing Wrex's propensity for taunting the Turian. "Perhaps, but don't you go making it worse."

"I'm a Battlemaster, Shepard, we don't go making things worse." He replied and crossing her arms over her chest, she just gave him the sourest look she could manage. With more chuckling than she'd like, he went back to his corner.

With a sigh, she headed for the door. Fairly sure that she was going to be back down here soon to break up a spat between the two aliens.


	3. Chapter 3 - Real Life

_Greetings All. My apologies, this was supposed to be a fluff piece but then this chapter happened. I wasn't quite expecting it to get so heavy; but it did. It shall go back to being more fluffy in the next few chapters. As always thank you for your favs, follows, reviews and comments. If I've done anything wrong please let me know. I'm only human._

* * *

Real Life

 **Shepard**

The next day moved so quickly that Shepard barely had time to breath. They'd gotten a distress call from an ancient deep space, space station; but when they got there – there was no one alive on board.

There were a few dead, however. Six were Batarians with a human and a Turian. Given the state and arrangement of the lower cargo holds, the ground team knew this was a slaver outpost. From the looks of the bays, one or more ships normally docked here so this was just a skeleton crew.

But one lower hold, to their horror, was literally jammed with corpses. She, Wrex, and Kaidan had barely set one foot in the door before they retreated gagging and coughing from the stench.

"Stars," Shepard pounded on the button for the elevator as Kaidan tried not to throw up. Even Wrex was affected if the low growl in his throat was anything to go by.

"Not even a pyjak deserves that end." She thought she heard him mutter.

They piled into the elevator and got the door closed as quick as possible. She'd elected to take Wrex this time. Garrus was still tied up with the MAKO, and they'd need it for the next big mission.

"Do we blow it or leave it for the authorities to clear?" She looked at the other two.

"I say blow it!" Wrex spoke up. "But you humans are more emotional about the dead."

"Could answer some lingering questions for the ones left behind." Kaidan reminded her.

Shepard chewed on her lip while she considered what to do.

"Let's clear the rest of this place first." She decided she'd let the matter sit in the back of her brain while they went on with the mission.

They quickly established that there was no one living on the station, so they split up to cover the entire station looking to find any data on the slaver's operation and anything useable.

Shepard was looking through the crew's living quarters. Though she wouldn't have housed a cow in any of the rooms. She couldn't imagine anyone living voluntarily in them. Even pigs were cleaner. Suddenly she heard a bellow that almost rocked the station from the level below her. Wrex was down there – what the hell?

She'd seen a nearby ladder that went between levels and she quickly climbed down to see what had happened. Had he triggered some trap or what?

She found him in what looked like a lab. She inwardly shuddered imagining what kind of experiments might have gone on here. He'd about destroyed the room except for what looked like half of an old cargo container that was padded out with filthy rags under a bank of heat lamps. There appeared to be a bowling ball sized depression in the middle.

"Wrex?" She stayed in the doorway in case this was some sort of blood rage. Getting mashed flat against a bulkhead wasn't in her plans – ever.

For a few moments all she got was static and garbled speech as Wrex swore.

"Wrex, I can't understand you. What is it?" She began to be worried for him.

"…filthy, losuf scum, may Kalros torment them for eternity." She finally could make out what he was saying. He spun to face her and she almost took a step back at the rage on his face and hate burning in his eyes.

"You see that, Shepard." He roared, jabbing a hand at the packing case. Setting untouched in the midst of all his destruction.

"Yes." She answered cautiously.

"That was used as an incubator for a young Krogan. A LIVE YOUNG KROGAN." Her translator squealed and spat again as he went off into more cursing.

Shit, no wonder he was in a rage. Given how rare a live birth was for the Krogan – that child was one in a million.

She didn't ask if he was sure. He would know.

"What can I/we do?" She didn't hesitate to offer help.

"Nothing." His whole body seemed to shake for a moment "The scent is days old. That…child, that…..hope is long gone."

"Can you tell who might have done this."

"Turians. Skullheaded, cowardly Turians, are all I smell. I'll skin the next one I see." For several moments he just stood there, figuratively breathing fire, then finally after looking at the packing case one more time; he looked at her, his shoulders sagged, and the rage in his eyes flickered and died.

"I'm sorry, Wrex."

"It does no good." Came the growl.

"No, it doesn't." She agreed and they both turned and went up to the level where the shuttle was to await Kaidan.

Kaidan was already there and they headed back to the Normandy.

She got on the line to Joker.

"Joker, call the Alliance and tell them about this place and that it needs a recovery team to try and identify the remains."

 _"Roger."_ Joker understood what that meant. No one left alive.

"And tell Vakarian that I want him to be waiting for me in the mess when I get up there." She added. Given Wrex's mood, she decided that it would be wise to get Vakarian out of sight, before Wrex was tempted to make good on his threat.

 _"Understood. You are five minutes out from docking."_

"Thanks, Joker."

By the time the shuttle had docked she was pleased to see that the area around the MAKO was empty. Spotting Ashley at her station, she tapped the Chief on the shoulder and motioned her to follow, as she and Alenko got in the elevator. Wrex had stormed over to the corner where they'd set up some gym equipment that he could use if he chose. As the doors closed she saw Wrex begin to undo his armor. She had a feeling that that equipment wasn't going to last through the shift.

"Commander, what's going on. I wasn't finished cleaning all our guns." Ash was puzzled.

"I wanted you out of the cargo bay." Shepard told her.

"Is that why Joker told Vakarian you wanted to see him in the mess?" Ash was quick on the uptake.

"Yeah." Shepard rubbed her forehead to try to ease the headache that was building.

"What did you find?"

"Old space station. Slaver outpost."

Ash's face went white. As a colony kid she'd be very aware of the havoc slavers wrought.

"No survivors?" It was more a statement than a question.

About then the elevator doors opened and Shepard stepped out. Behind her Alenko looked at Ash and shook his head.

"Damn." Ash swore softly under her breath.

They entered the mess where Vakarian was trying to do something with the military rations they'd gotten for him. Shepard made a mental note to get the poor guy something that resembled food and not a buffing compound.

"Commander?" He questioned, drinking something that looked like a science experiment. From the way his mandibles flared out, she figured it wasn't all that great. "You wanted to see me?"

"Actually, I wanted you and Ash out of the cargo bay." Shepard slumped into a seat, taking off her gloves and raking her fingers through her hair.

"Oh?"

"Space station was a slaver outpost." She told him bluntly, and was startled when he growled. She hadn't heard that from him much.

"No survivors then." As C-Sec he'd been even more familiar with the statistics.

"No, and it gets worse – much worse." That got everyone's attention.

"Wrex found a lab and signs that there had actually been a live Krogan infant there." Kaidan was startled but Ash looked puzzled.

"Spirits." Garrus hissed.

"I don't quite get it?" Ash looked between the two of them.

"Because of the genophage – only one Krogan child in thousands is born alive." Garrus explained. Shepard was pleased to note that he was just recounting facts there was no pride and no arrogance in his comment. That exceedingly awkward conversation in the elevator seemed to have done some good.

"Shit." Ash swore. "No wonder you wanted us out of there."

"Yeah, Wrex needs to work off some of his rage." Shepard told her.

She looked over at Garrus. "To make matters worse. The only other thing he could smell was Turians, and he was threatening to skin the next one he saw." Vakarian's mandibles clicked a few times.

Garrus nodded. "What do you want me to do, Commander? It's probably going to be awhile before I can get back to the MAKO."

"You afraid, Vakarian?" Ash taunted him.

"Would you be leery of a malfunctioning YMIR mech?" Garrus shot back at her.

"Well yes, but.."

"Ash, that was uncalled for." Shepard reprimanded her. "A wise fighter doesn't look for conflict. Besides, that has to be a raw wound for Wrex."

Both Kaidan and Ash were puzzled but again Garrus seemed to understand.

"Wrex is hundreds of years old. How many children do you think he's buried in that time?" She pointed out to the other two. Ash paled and Kaidan looked sad; but Garrus just nodded.

Shepard, stood up as if her whole body ached. It did but it was emotional not physical.

"I'll see if Tali needs help." With that Garrus started to excuse himself.

 _"Hey Commander."_ Joker broke in. _"We just picked up another distress call. But it's really, really faint."_

Vakarian, you're with us."

He nodded.

"Joker tell Wrex to clear the shuttle launch area." She said as the ground crew headed for the elevator. She figured that Wrex would be less likely to go for Vakarian if the Turian was with them and going out on a mission.

When they got down to the cargo bay. She could dimly see Wrex off in a far corner. She wasn't sure what he was doing and she didn't ask. Garrus and he had been having a running feud about who got to go out on more missions; but wisely Vakarian was silent as they loaded into the shuttle.

Once the door was closed and they were belted in, she relaxed.

"Any word on that signal, Joker?" She activated her omni-tool.

 _"Yeah, it's from an old Alpha Quatar shuttle. If you can believe that."_ Joker snorted. _"I thought those things had all been scrapped."_

"Alpha Quatar?" Garrus asked.

"Someone got the bright idea that a ship that was a hybrid of a shuttle and a small FTL was a good idea." She explained. "Instead it was basically a bust. People either wanted a shuttle or a FTL ship not a mix of both."

"Ah."

 _"Got it Commander. It's dead in the water though it's still got atmosphere; but not much other power. That's why the signal was so faint."_ Joker told her. _"It's listing so you're going to have to be careful going in."_

"Roger. Drop us close, Joker then pull back and stand guard."

" _Understood_."

The older shuttle was not that far away. Its engines were dark and, as Joker had said, it was listing. Fortunately not so steep an angle that they couldn't link up with it.

"Put your helmets on." Shepard ordered. "There may be atmosphere but we don't know what else is there."

With nods the other two sealed themselves in.

"Once we're on board. Seal yourself in and wait." She told the pilot.

Moving cautiously, more on the look out for traps or other dangers than the list, they made their way onto the shuttle.

As Joker had said, most all the power was off so other than emergency lights it was very dim in the corridor outside the airlock.

"The ship has air, heat and gravity, Commander." Garrus spoke up after checking his visor. "But not much else."

"Any life signs?" She'd pulled her pistol.

"There appears to be a large group of contacts up ahead." He answered.

"Move cautiously gentlemen; but don't shoot on sight. We have no idea what we're dealing with here." She told them. She got a nod from Alenko and a clic from Vakarian that she'd learned meant acknowledgement.

Moving into their standard formation for ground missions. Shepard was in the lead with Alenko to the right and Garrus to the left and somewhat back.

They slowly eased around the corner, but in the dim lighting could barely see anything. Ahead in the short corridor some doors were open and some were closed.

They had just passed a partially open door when something small came barreling out of the dark. Warbling, it slammed into Vakarian's foot. He staggered but didn't go down. Instinctively he angled his pistol at it. However it had grabbed onto his ankle, making it impossible to get a shot off without hitting himself.

Shepard and Alenko had their guns pointed at his foot. But whatever it was had latched on and wouldn't let go and they were hampered by also not wanting to shoot Vakarian.

"Die, bad man." Came a squeaky rumble. That stopped all of them from shooting.

"Trukle!" A piping dual toned voice called. Suddenly something came pelting out of the same room and leaped at Garrus. Alenko intercepted it and caught an armful of what seemed to be all arms and legs. It chirped and struggled, then.

"Look out, Alenko." Garrus suddenly exclaimed.

"Ouch." Kaidan yelped as whatever it was bit him on the hand.

Ignoring whatever that was on his foot, Garrus put out some sort of sub harmonics. Shepard couldn't hear them but she could feel them. Whatever Alenko had caught, slowed its struggles and it answered back with chirps and whines.

"It's all right." She'd never heard the Turian use that gentle a voice before, hadn't realized he was capable of it. "We mean you no harm, you're safe."

It gave a long drawn out wail and finally stopped struggling.

"You can put him down now, Lieutenant." Garrus told the biotic.

"Vakarian, what?" Shepard activated the flood light on her suit to reveal that Kaidan was holding a scrawny half naked Turian kid. Gold eyes, Silver skin and near chocolate brown plates that reminded her of Nihlus.

Just then there was a squeaky growl from the floor and she turned her spot on the Turian's foot. Something small and grey was wrapped around his ankle, trying to do something but she wasn't sure what. As the light hit it, it looked up at them and growled some more. Revealing a big wide face and mouth, surmounted with glaring yellow eyes.

"What the?" Kaidan had just set the young Turian down.

"Spirits." Garrus breathed out. Instantly aiming away from the little one. "It's a baby Krogan."

"Trukle." The little Turian ran over to it. "You shouldn't run away."

"I warrior." Trukle retorted not releasing Garrus' ankle.

"They're friends." The little Turian tried to pull the little Krogan loose but Trukle was having none of it, and kept growling and holding onto Garrus's ankle. Garrus rocked a bit as the little Turian tried to pry 'Trukle' off.

"Seems you've acquired a new friend." Shepard commented dryly to Vakarian, relaxing. From the tilt of his head she could tell he was probably giving her an exasperated stare.

"What's going on here, little one?" She removed her helmet and the Turian chirped excitedly at the sight of her.

"We escaped the bad place." He told her, while sidling over towards Vakarian. Not unexpected as they were the same species.

"Who's we?" She had an idea what the 'bad place' was.

"My mom, Trukle's mom, Seena and her mom, and a bunch of other kids."

"Can you take us to them?" She kept her voice calm. The youngster was obviously scared.

"Who are you?" He looked around at them, now that they'd taken off their helmets.

"I'm Commander Shepard, that's Officer Vakarian, and this is Lieutenant Alenko – we're from the Normandy, an Alliance ship."

"You're gonna take us home?" There was a world of hope and pain in that small voice. Shepard swallowed past a lump in her throat.

"The Commander will see that you get back to the Hierarchy." Garrus told him, gently putting a hand on his head. She heard a thin, reedy rumble start up from the little one. It actually sounded a lot like a squeaky kitten purr, but she wouldn't say so.

"What's your name, little one?" She asked as they started to walk down the corridor. Trukle still attached to Garrus's foot.

"Nezzie." He told her shyly, almost burying himself in Garrus's leg. The older Turian was being exceptional careful with the small one. And he seemed to have accepted that there was a Krogan attached to his ankle. Another side to the bad ass Turian soldier.

"Er, Nezzie. How long does Trukle hang on." Shepard asked as she heard Vakarian sigh as he dealt with Trukle.

"He'll stay for hours. He likes ankles and feet." Nezzie said innocently and she felt more than heard Garrus groan at that.

Feeling a bit impish she glanced at Vakarian who was making a great effort to walk normally; but was decidedly hampered by the bowling ball sized Trukle.

"Just what every C-Sec officer needs – a tiny Krogan with a foot fetish."

If looks could burn she'd be toast from the way he was glaring at her. There was a snort from Kaidan that she was sure was him laughing at that; Vakarian turned his glare on the biotic.

They'd just turned a corner when they caught the hum of a weapon powering up. Instantly they pulled back. Garrus yanked Nezzie behind him while trying to take a shooting position.

"That's far enough!" Came a higher toned flanging voice.

"Mom." Nezzie bolted from behind Vakarian and ran around the corner before anyone could grab him. Trukle remained attached to Vakarian's boot. They heard excited whispering going on around the corner.

"C-Sec?" Came the voice. Garrus looked to Shepard who nodded for him to proceed.

"Yes, I'm Officer Vakarian." He spoke up. "I'm with Commander Shepard and Lieutenant Alenko of the Alliance."

"Let me see you." The voice was calm and determined, but sounded exhausted underneath.

Holstering his pistol he carefully stepped around the corner, though he stood in a position where he could dive back into cover. He was also, Shepard noticed, keeping the leg with Trukle back behind his other leg in an effort to protect the youngster.

After a moment, Shepard and Alenko heard the weapon powering down.

"Thank the Spirits." The Flanging voice exclaimed then.

"Mom." Nezzie squeaked in fear.

Shepard and Alenko came around the corner as Vakarian started forward to where a desk and a couple of chairs had been over turned to make a barricade.

A Turian female in what looked like the remains of a uniform had collapsed against the desk, weapon in hand. Nezzie was pulling on her arm, obviously highly upset. An Asari was with her, trying to help. The Asari turned when she heard them. For a moment her hands flickered blue, then it died out when she recognized them as friends.

"Alenko, see if you can help." She ordered the biotic then got on her omni-tool.

"Joker, tell Chakwas and the med team to stand by. We're going to need them."

" _Somebody hurt?"_

"Not the ground team, I'll explain later."

 _"Roger."_

Vakarian had pulled one of the chairs free of the barricade and helped the female to sit down. Nezzie was hovering over his mother, chirping occasionally in distress.

Shepard turned to the Asari who was watching them warily.

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance and you are?"

"Technician Acia T'Dellas, Commander." She answered shyly.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Shepard watched while Vakarian and Alenko helped the Turian woman.

"A ship we were on – the Delauwna – was taken by slavers." Here she shivered and bit her lip. Shepard gently patted her on the shoulder and got a grateful look back.

"They kept taking people but they were holding us – my daughter and I, Trukle and his mom Kalba, a couple of older Asari girls, two human children, and a young Turian, apart for some reason." She paused and shivered again. "Then Nezzeke and his mom Walea came aboard." Acia began to hiccup and sob. "They, they were going to sell us to some strange beings but Walea said no. Walea was/is a soldier, a fighter and she got us organized and we fought our way out, escaped, but the shuttle was damaged."

"You killed all the slavers?" Shepard wondered about that.

"Most of them had gone with the latest load of slaves." Acia explained. "There were just us and about eight of them. They didn't think we were dangerous."

"Stupid mistake. Never underestimate those with nothing to lose." Shepard said. "Where are the others. We'll get you back to our ship and then call the authorities."

Acia straightened up and looked to where Vakarian, Alenko and the Turians were. "How's Walea?"

Garrus looked up. "She's exhausted and needs rest and care but she'll be okay."

"Thank you." With that Acia led Shepard around the pitiful barricade to a door near the end of the corridor. She knocked on the door in a pattern and after a moment it opened and she and Shepard stepped in.

It was a small room, mostly bare, that reeked of unwashed bodies and a lot of fear. Standing protectively in front of a group of raggedy looking children – Asari and human, were a young Turian and what she thought was a young Krogan female. They also looked like they'd had a tough time of it.

To Shepard's surprise both the Turian and the Krogan flickered with the blue of biotics.

"It's all right." Acia exclaimed. "This is Commander Shepard of the Alliance. They're going to help us."

For a moment the two biotics shimmered uncertainly then they released their power with sighs. The Krogan glanced around then..

"Trukle, where's Trukle."

Shepard gave a soft chuckle. "I'm afraid your son has attached himself to the ankle of Officer Vakarian and doesn't want to let go."

"Vakarian? That's a Turian name." The female said distrustfully. "I thought you were Alliance."

"I'm Alliance but I'm also a Council Spectre and as such can have anyone I want on my crew. I also have an Asari, a Quarian, and a Krogan Battlemaster aboard." Shepard explained.

The Krogan looked at her in amazement. "You are different, Shepard." Shepard just shrugged at that.

"Let's get you back to the Normandy." She said and Kalba gave a grunt of agreement.

As Acia went to open the door, a small Asari attached herself to her and Acia wrapped an arm around her thin shoulders. Seena, Shepard thought to herself.

By the time they got back outside. Vakarian and Alenko had gotten the Turian woman back on her feet. Nezzie was holding tightly to her hand.

"Commander Shepard, I'm Walea Despreta of the Blackwatch." She introduced herself.

Shepard was impressed. The Blackwatch was the Turian equivalent of the N7s. No wonder Walea had managed to lead the others in a revolt. Though Shepard did wonder about her colony markings – she'd never seen those particular blue white marks before.

"Walea." She nodded.

Kalba meanwhile had stomped over to Garrus, who was looking at her somewhat warily.

"Trukle, off." She stared down at her offspring.

"No." Came the growl.

"Trukle!" Kalba was beginning to sound like every mother anywhere.

"No." A small hand patted Garrus's leg. "Warm."

Shepard coughed to hide her amusement and she was fairly sure that Alenko was also trying not to snicker. Vakarian was looking very long suffering as the little Krogan simply refused to let go.

"Ellis?" She got on the comm to the shuttle pilot. "You're going to have to make a couple of trips."

" _Yes ma'am."_

"Alenko, you go over in the first group with the youngest of the children." She ordered.

"Commander."

She got on her omni-tool to the Normandy. "Joker, come back in but keep a look out for slavers. Tell Chakwas and the medical team to meet the shuttle in the cargo bay, we've got escapees from that space station – mostly kids. They're weak, tired, scared, and hungry – let the mess chief know to whip up a batch of mild food – mostly levo with a side of some dextro – and tell Pressley to set up cots, mattresses or whatever in that starboard storage area."

" _Did you say kids?"_

"Yes Joker, kids."

" _On it, Commander."_

Despite all the logistic involved, it actually didn't take too much time to get everyone from the shuttle back to the Normandy. She, Vakarian, Trukle (still attached to Vakarian), Kalba, Nezzie, and Walea were the last to go over.

When they exited the shuttle on board the Normandy, there were a couple of members of the medical team there to guide Kalba, Nezzie, and Walea up to the sickbay. Shepard glanced around – Wrex had damn near hidden himself over in the far corner.

Motioning to Vakarian, she made her way over to the Krogan. Kalba following because she refused to leave Trukle. Who, of course, refused to let go of Garrus. Shepard was fairly sure, at this point, he was about ready to loose the whole boot just to rid himself of the little Krogan.

"Hey Wrex, found something."

"Go away, Shepard. I'm not in the mood." Came the dangerous rumble before she even got over there.

"Don't you want to see what we found?"

"Get lost, pyjak." Now Wrex was getting angry.

"That's a Battlemaster?" Kalba snorted and Wrex whipped around so fast he almost fell over.

"What.."

"Urdnot Wrex, this is Kalba. We found her aboard the shuttle." Shepard began just as she saw Wrex's large nostrils flare.

"The child…where is he?" Wrex interrupted her.

"Vakarian." She motioned the Turian forward.

"Damn you Turian if you've managed to hurt…" Wrex began then he focused on how Garrus was moving and what was attached to his leg.

"I'd appreciate it if you could get him to let go." Garrus sighed. "He likes my warmth."

"Trukle. This is Battlemaster Wrex." Kalba told her offspring.

Turning around the little Krogan peered up at Wrex, who almost seemed to be holding his breath.

Obviously deciding he needed to get a better look, he let go of Vakarian's ankle and hopped down. Shepard had never seen the Turian move so fast to get out of reach. And she was sure she heard a little whine of displeasure from the tiny Krogan.

Wrex had bent down to closer look at the little Krogan, who reared to his less than impressive height and took in the immensity of the Krogan before him.

"Ugly." Trukle finally growled and Shepard lost it.


	4. Chapter 4 - What's a Witch?

_Happy Mid of the Week Good Readers. I hope all is going well for you. Sorry, it took a bit to get this chapter out; but I'm adjusting to the story having taken a much more serious tone than I had planned. So now I have to tread the line between humorous and serious. As always thank you to all the awesome folk who have faved, are following, or have commented or reviewed this tale. Your input helps enormously._

* * *

What's a witch?

 **Shepard**

Shepard was still chuckling quietly to herself as she rode the elevator up to the med bay with Kalba and Trukle and one of the med staff. The sight of Wrex being trashed talked by a bowling ball sized infant was hysterical. Even Kalba seemed to be amused by it.

Now in the better light she studied Kalba. The female wasn't carrying the heavy scales of Wrex and her features were softer, more contemplative and far less angry. She was also not quite as tall. She was wearing a form of hood and Shepard noticed that there were small broken chains that were dangling on each side around her mouth area. Remembering something she'd read, she realized that the female had been wearing a veil at one point.

Meanwhile, deprived of Vakarian, Trukle began looking around for a substitute. Shepard noticed him eyeing her ankle/foot just as the elevator stopped and opened. She hopped out quickly and heard a little growl of displeasure.

"Trukle." Kalba said sharply.

"Cold." Came the tiny rumble.

"We'll see to getting you warm." The medic told the youngster and got a very baleful yellow eye in return. This kid had attitude to spare, Shepard thought with amusement.

When they got to the med bay/mess area – it was crowded. She could see Walea and Nezzie in the med bay with the other young Turian. The human kids, they looked like twins, and the Asari were out in the mess digging into something that looked like spaghetti to her. They were eating like they hadn't had anything in days. Given where they were – they probably had barely had enough to survive on. One of the med staff was with them, trying to get them to eat slowly to avoid getting sick.

The mess sergeant motioned her over as Kalba and Trukle were escorted into the med bay.

"Commander." Sanders said when she came over. "These extra mouths are going to put a dent in our provisions."

"It's alright, Sergeant." She told the woman. "We'll survive. I'll tell Joker to head for the nearest resupply depot while we're out here."

"We do have one other problem, ma'am." Sanders spoke up hesitantly before she could turn to go.

"And that is?"

"We don't have a lot in the way of dextro food stuffs." She explained.

"Oh, how much and how long will it last?"

"With three extra mouths only a couple of weeks at best." Sanders replied. "Particularly since it's all the Turian dextro stuff that we're going to be using."

"I'll make sure that Pressley knows to stock up on that also." Shepard paused. "Might have to order ahead so that's waiting for us." She also thought she'd have him try to get some higher end dextro stuff, give poor Vakarian a break from Hierarchy emergency ration paste and MREs. If they were anything like their Alliance counterparts, they weren't the height of fine dining.

"Probably." Sanders agreed. "Dextro rations wouldn't be usual at an Alliance depot. There's something else, ma'am."

Shepard indicated for her to continue.

"Officer Vakarian bought some specialty items at our last stop and I've been storing them for him in the freezer. Given what I hear these kids have been through I thought I'd ask him if I could use them for the rescues. He said yes; but we ought to replace his stuff."

"Good thinking. I'll authorize a replacement for whatever we use." She'd had no idea that Vakarian had gone out and bought his own food. She felt somewhat guilty about that. He was part of her crew and he shouldn't have to provide for himself even if he was dextro.

"Thank you ma'am."

Shepard caught sight of Kalba then, apparently scurrying around the med bay. For a moment she was confused then Kalba seemed to pounce on something and a moment later she stood up carrying a very wiggly, and probably loudly protesting Trukle. She let out a snort of amusement.

"You better make a couple of vats of that spaghetti, Sergeant." She said. "We've got a couple of Krogan to feed – above and beyond Wrex."

Before the woman could say anything. "And yes you can use Wrex's rations for them – they take precedence. If he complains then tell him to talk to me. Just keep track of what you use so we can replace it."

"Yes ma'am."

With that, Shepard went on into the med bay. Nodding a greeting to the four kids scarfing down the food. The med tech had somehow managed to get them to eat slowly.

When she entered the med bay, it was to the sound of a highly indignant Trukle, growling and rumbling like a tiny drum. Kalba was holding him on the exam table while Chakwas attempted to do a scan. The older woman was having to struggle; but she was taking it in her stride.

"Bad lady." Came the squeaky growl as Chakwas rather adroitly moved the scanner so Trukle couldn't bite it.

"Trukle, behave." Kalba admonished him.

"NO." Came the protest. "Cold, want big, tall spiky."

Chakwas glanced up at Shepard at that with a question on her face. Shepard indicated that she'd explain later.

"He's a little dehydrated and he needs food; but generally he seems to be okay." She told Kalba as she shifted the scanner out of biting range again. There was a faint growl in protest.

Nezzie meantime had gotten down from where he'd been curled up next to his mom while she got an IV of fluids and made his way over to Kalba and Trukle.

"Hey Trukle." The little Turian peered up over the edge of the bed.

"Nezzie."

Nezzie looked up at Kalba who nodded to him and he climbed up on the bed next to Trukle. Who, for want of an adult, latched onto his friend. Nezzie put an arm around him and Shepard could just faintly hear a contented hum from both of them. Too bad she couldn't get Wrex and Vakarian to do this. Then she thought about it seriously and chuckled to herself trying to imagine the two men doing this. To borrow a line – _Not a snowball's chance in hell_.

"My cook is preparing some food for you." She told Kalba. "And is also preparing some dextro food. I'm sorry the dextro rations may only be military paste."

"Thank you, Commander." Kalba looked down at Trukle. "Trukle, let's go eat."

Trukle looked up to Nezzie then at his mother. Kalba glanced from Nezzie to Walea.

"You can go with them, Nezzeke." She looked at the young, teenage Turian. "Halsen, why don't you go with them. Get some food and keep Nezzeke from trying levo – don't want to deal with that again."

"Yes Walea." The young girl's voice was very soft for a Turian, though Shepard hadn't had any real experience with female Turians.

Nezzie let go of Trukle, who actually released him. Shepard had begun to think that the little Krogan was part suction cup the way he latched onto to everyone. Nezzie hopped down from the bed and then turned and lifted Trukle up. The little Krogan happily attached himself to Nezzie's small cowl.

That startled Shepard given the antagonism between Turians and Krogans but neither Kalba nor Walea seemed disturbed by this.

Halsen and Kalba escorted the youngsters out into the mess and the door closed.

"Doctor Chakwas, could I talk to the Commander alone for a moment." Walea asked diffidently.

"Of course." Chakwas smiled. "I'll be outside when you're done." She nodded to Shepard and stepped out into the mess area.

Once the door closed, Shepard turned to the Turian female.

"Are you okay?" She asked Walea.

"Tired, sore and I need to eat to replenish." She told Shepard. Shepard must have looked puzzled because Walea held out one hand and blue lightning seemed to crawl over it for an instant.

A Cabal – a Turian biotic – she'd heard of them but they were not common and she'd never met one before.

"Our cook is preparing some dextro rations as we speak." She told Walea and got a nod in response.

"Commander…have you informed the Hierarchy that you found us yet?"

"No, we just barely got back aboard." Shepard was puzzled.

"I know I have no right to ask this but could you delay telling them?" Walea wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Any particular reason for this request?" She didn't know what to make of this and came off sounding cold.

"I want as much time as I can get with my son, before I must go back to duty." Walea answered levelly. "…and he's taken away."

"What? Why would he be taken away?' Shepard was startled. "He's your son."

"And I'm a Cabal and he hasn't shown any signs of being one. So he'll be placed with a normal family or in an agency." The way she said normal sounded like a curse.

"He's still your son."

Walea gave a bitter laugh. "You obviously don't know much about Cabal, Commander. We don't have many of the rights of a 'normal' Turian. We're a weapon; nothing more in the eyes of the Hierarchy."

Shepard was stunned by that; but not totally surprised. She had heard that the Turian Cabal were treated differently than most biotics; she just hadn't realized that it was this bad.

"I'll have to report eventually; but I can delay it for a few days." She was honest.

Walea nodded then abruptly scowled. "What about the Palaveni?"

"Who?" Shepard didn't recognize the term.

"The C-Sec officer."

"Oh you mean Vakarian." Shepard would have to ask him about that term. "I'll see to it that he doesn't say anything."

"Good luck with that." Came the sour mutter and Shepard got the distinct impression that Walea didn't much like Garrus. She was going to have to ask him about that also.

"Get some rest. I'll have some food brought in for you." She told the woman when she noticed her eyes drifting shut in exhaustion.

"Thank you, Commander." Came Walea's faint voice as she turned to go.

Chakwas met her in the doorway as she stepped out. The mess was now a rather noisy area of kids eating. Trukle appeared to be standing in the middle of a plate of spaghetti and eating? attacking? the noodles. The two young Turians were eating ration paste with apparent relish. Hunger will do that to you.

Though as she watched, the cook came over with a plate of something that looked like, of all things, bluish burritos filled with purplish meat. Nezzie and Halsen abandoned their paste in a moment to dig into the 'burritos'.

"Sergeant!" She called to the cook who looked up at that. "Put a couple of those on a plate and take them into the med bay for Walea."

"Yes, Commander." The woman paused to sigh at the mess that Trukle was creating.

"How are they, Doc?" She asked Chakwas.

"Tired, sore, hungry, and dehydrated; but mostly all right." She paused. "Did you know that all of them are biotics?"

"No." That surprised her. "What about Nezzie? His mom says he hasn't shown signs yet."

"He's still at that age where things haven't surfaced yet." Chakwas admitted.

"Do you have everything you need for them?" Shepard remembered that biotics needed certain supplements to stay healthy.

"For everybody but the Turians and I can jury rig something out of the vitamins and minerals I got in for Garrus."

"Okay, good. Keep track of what you use, so we can replace it immediately."

Chakwas nodded.

As she turned to go, Trukle held up a messy, saucy noodle longer than he was. "NOT a worm." He proclaimed very loudly and with obvious displeasure.

Shaking her head, Shepard headed for the elevator; but before she could get there the elevator door opened and Liara stepped out.

"Commander Shepard." She smiled. "Just the person I was looking for."

"Yes." Shepard wondered what new research the Asari had done now. T'Soni was big on researching things.

"I've been researching Halloween.."

"Oh, yes?"

"What's a witch?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Explanations

_Greetings All. Here's the next chapter in Lost in the Translator. This story keeps veering into heavier waters than I first intended. Sorry, I'm trying to shake the drama/angst out of it; but I think it's taking lessons from Trukle. Many thanks to all the kind folk who have faved, are following, or have commented or review this. You is good people. As always these characters and the Universe belong to Bioware - I'm just playing with them._

* * *

Explanations

 **Shepard**

She blinked a couple of times at the Asari's question.

"Witch?"

"Yes, witch. My research has showed me that witches are an important part of this Halloween celebration. But there seem to be different interpretations of them…" Liara explained then paused. "Do you really have a sub set of humans that are green in color."?

Shepard shook her head briefly and reminded herself that this was Halloween they were talking about not Prothean ruins, beacons, or any such thing. But Liara had gone into it with all the fervor of having discovered an unknown Prothean site.

She was just glad Vakarian wasn't around. She'd be hearing that soft chuffing sound that meant he was highly amused by all this. Smart Ass.

She motioned Liara into the mess, only to remember why she hadn't paused there earlier. Most of the kids were sitting and eating not exactly quietly but not too noisy. Save for Trukle and by extension – Nezzie. And one small Krogan and one scrawny Turian were apparently enough to make almost as much noise as the entire ground team in the middle of a firefight.

"I WARRIOR!" Came Trukle's declaration as he brandished another 'defeated' noodle in the air. Nezzie was concentrating on eating one of the dextro burritos – or whatever they were - messily. To the accompaniment of, what she assumed were, contented chirps and hums.

"Goddess." Liara had stopped and was staring, stunned, at the chaos.

"Not unless she's good with a mop and bucket." Shepard quipped and ducked into sickbay, figuring Chakwas could help with the explanations, and they could, at least, hear themselves think.

Chakwas looked up curiously when she came back in. Walea had moved to a bed in the back of sickbay and, from what Shepard could see, was sleeping.

"Commander is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just needed somewhere a bit quieter to talk." She gestured to the scene in the mess.

Chakwas smiled. "I suspect it's the first time in weeks they've had anything to be happy about, and could express it. They'll calm down in a bit."

Shepard paused, she hadn't thought of it that way. Being prisoners on a slave vessel would be a soul shattering experience for an adult, much less a child.

About then, several spaghetti noodles splatted against the med bay window.

"Well, most of them will." Chakwas amended, then chuckled.

Liara was just watching the scene in fascination. Sort of like watching a shuttle crash; but noisier, messier, and far less deadly. More noodles hit the window then and slowly slid down out of sight, leaving red streaks of sauce. Shepard could just heard Kalba trying to rein Trukle in. _Good luck with that one_ , she thought.

Shaking her head at the carnage, Shepard turned back to Liara.

"You wanted to know about witches?"

"Ah yes, there seems to be a lot of interpretations of the term." Liara told her.

"Yes." Shepard nodded. "A derogatory term for a woman who is very nasty, an old term for a wise woman or shaman, and the wildly exaggerated version that's connected with Halloween."

"Oh." Liara lit up. "You've also done research, Commander."

"No, one of my teachers had." Privately she'd thought that Miss Verdant was a Wiccan. She hadn't known for sure, she'd just suspected it. Though it hadn't mattered. Verdant had been a good teacher, a good person.

Abruptly Mindoir tried to muscle its way into her memories and she ruthlessly shut it out. That was for later when she was alone and could grieve.

"And no, we don't have a sub set of humans that are green in color." She told Liara who looked rather disappointed at that. "I'm not sure where that came from but witches associated with Halloween were supposed to be ugly, scary, evil things that did a lot of cackling, flew through the sky at night on broomsticks, cooked up nasty potions in big cauldrons, and had black cats as familiars."

She hadn't thought Liara's eyes could get any bigger but they were the size of saucers now.

"Goddess, what strange ideas." The Asari said finally, faintly.

Shepard gave a faint laugh. "Yes. And I'm sure the idea doesn't exactly translate well into other cultures. I doubt there's any form of Asari witch." She noticed though that Liara kind of looked away at that. She wondered what that was about.

"And I cannot imagine a Turian wearing a pointed hat."

There was a discrete snort of laughter from Chakwas's direction.

"Oh Joker offered to help me pick out a costume…" Liara began.

"OH NO!" She'd just bet he had. "Joker?" She yelled at the ceiling, knowing the pilot was probably listening in.

" _You screeched Commander_." Came Joker's smug voice.

"You are not, I repeat, not to help either Liara or Tali with their costumes in anyway. Do you understand me?"

" _I'm just trying to promote Inter Species friendship."_ He protested.

"I KNOW what your promoting entails, Moreau." She snapped back. "No wanton witches, or naughty nurses, or sexy whatevers."

Joker let out a groan. " _You're no fun_."

"Two months without your plain wrapped magazine." She threatened him.

" _You play dirty_."

"Only way to play." She shot back. "Particularly with you."

Joker signed off in a huff.

"I'll help Liara." Chakwas offered. "And Tali if she asks."

"She probably will. She was awfully excited when I explained Halloween to her." Shepard sighed.

Chakwas laughed. "Well, given how things are in the Fleet, she probably views this as some sort of human group ritual that gives her a chance to bond with everyone."

"This party is turning out to be more and more complicated." Shepard groaned.

About then the door opened and Nezzie rather hesitantly came in. He stopped when he saw the others and turned to go.

"Nezzie, what is it?" Chakwas's voice was gentle.

Shyly the little Turian pointed to his mother.

"Go ahead." Chakwas told him. "She'll probably rest better knowing where you are."

Very cautiously the youngster edged past them and went to his mother. Chakwas had raised the bed and for a moment he was stumped as to how to get up. He got his hands on the edge of the bed and was struggling to pull himself up, when Shepard stepped over to him.

"Let me help." She said quietly, and got her hands under his arms and gently lifted him up so he could climb in beside his mother. He looked over at her while he snuggled in against his mother, and let out a faint chirp. She figured he was saying thank you and nodded back at him. Not unsurprisingly, Walea had opened her eyes and was watching her, as she pulled her son in closer. She nodded at the Cabal and got a slight one in return.

"Softie." Chakwas mouthed at her after she walked back.

Shepard blushed slightly at that. Tell her she was a good shot, a good soldier and she'd be proud. Tell her she was a softie or in anyway womanly, and she'd blush and stammer; not knowing how to handle that kind of complement.

Leaving the ever-curious Liara in the Doctor's capable hands she left sickbay heading for the cargo bay. Now, with full stomachs, the youngsters were being shown to the communal bathrooms where they could get a hot shower. Also where a lot of the crew had donated spare clothing so the kids could put something clean on after they showered. They might be overlarge; but they were clean, and warm, and didn't reek of slaves.

Maybe they should have showered before they ate but the kids had been so hungry that the med staff had elected to feed them first.

The first of the kids were already out of the showers – wearing a wild assortment of t-shirts, pants, and tops. Most all of which were way too big. But the chief nurse was a genius with scissors and pretty soon over large was transformed into somewhat bulky with knots and lacings.

Fed and clean the kids gratefully collapsed onto the various odd cots and mattresses that Pressley had been able to scrape up. In seconds they were asleep and the adults – Kalba, Seena's mom, and Halsen took their turn. Shepard was sure that Pressley had turned a blind eye to how much water they were using. It could be replenished; right now every one they rescued needed to rinse the physical traces of their ordeal off of them. The mental traces would take a lot longer.

Leaving the adults in the care of the med staff, she made her way down to the cargo bay. When she exited the elevator, it was relatively quiet save for the normal shipboard noises. Then the sound of an air wrench tightening something drew her eye over to the MAKO where a pair of two toed boots were sticking out from under the vehicle – now raised on the heavy-duty jacks. Vakarian was hard at work.

Leaving him to his labors, she headed over to the corner that Wrex had staked out for himself.

The Krogan glanced up before she got over there, obviously having heard her.

"Shepard."

"Wrex. I'm surprised you're not upstairs – bonding with your mini-Wrex."

Wrex snorted at that and she grinned.

"Did the little one hurt your feelings?"

"Hardly. Impudent little whelp." Wrex grumbled, though Shepard thought he was secretly delighted by Trukle's attitude.

"At this age, he needs to be in the care of a female." Wrex explained.

Wrex started to say something that was cut off as the doors to the cargo bay opened. Shepard and he turned but there was nothing there.

"Trukle is right where he needs to be." Wrex went on.

Just then there was a thud, a loud squawk from Vakarian, and a metallic thump followed by a flanging groan.

"What the.." With Wrex in tow, Shepard ran over to the MAKO where a somewhat startled looking Vakarian was just rolling himself out from under the vehicle. Rubbing the top of his fringe and shaking his foot.

Shepard glanced down to see that he'd reacquired a small, testy ankle bracelet. Trukle had found his warm.

Wrex gave a deep chuckle at the sight of the confounded Turian.

"I see your friend found you." Shepard commented.

"You noticed." The sarcasm was thick enough to cut with a knife as Garrus gingerly got to his feet. He cautiously shook his foot but Trukle was well latched on. The little Krogan grinned at Shepard and Wrex, apparently enjoying the Turian's antics.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Vakarian sounded testy as he turned to Wrex.

After a moment, Wrex slowly clapped his hands together and chuckled. From the way, Garrus's brows lowered it was obvious that he didn't find this near as funny as Wrex did.

Before it could turn into yet another replay of the Krogan rebellions with Wrex and Garrus as the main players, the door to the cargo bay slid open again. They all turned. Kalba was standing there, dressed in an over large T-shirt (obviously from Johnson in engineering who was built like a dreadnaught) with some chemical formula on it, and a wrap around skirt that Shepard thought might be a sheet of some kind.

"Kalba?" Shepard questioned.

The female walked down to them, giving an odd sort of grunt when she spotted Trukle.

"Trukle! Leave the officer alone." She ordered.

"No. Warm." Trukle complained, holding tighter to Garrus's boot.

"Trukle!" She bent down and tried to pull the little Krogan loose. All she did was cause Garrus to almost lose his balance. Shepard steadied him before he could fall.

Kalba glared up at Wrex. "Are you going to do anything about this Wrex?"

Wrex chuckled. "He's doing fine on his own."

This earned him a glare from Kalba and Garrus.

"Wrex, Vakarian needs to get back to work on the MAKO." Shepard spoke up.

"Kid's doing us a favor then. Keeping the death machine from being repaired." Wrex retorted.

It was Shepard's turn to glare at the Krogan.

"He needs to rest." Kalba spoke up.

"Then you need to get him to let go, if you're going to take over as his mother." Wrex shot back. That startled everyone.

Kalba let out a sharp sound – not quite a cry and not quite a grunt and suddenly Trukle let go of Vakarian and instantly placed himself between Wrex and Kalba.

"Bad, ugly! Leave mother alone!" Trukle drew himself up to his very unimposing height and growled at the big Krogan. It sounded like a Chihuahua trying to be fierce.

Kalba snatched Trukle up and confronted Wrex; obviously ready to fight though she was nowhere near as tall or bulky as Wrex.

"Easy girl." Wrex made no moves in her direction. "I've known since you came aboard and I have no intention of taking him away from you."

"You knew she wasn't his mother?" Shepard asked, startled by the turn of events.

"She and the whelp smell different." Wrex waved a hand at Kalba and a growling Trukle.

Shepard looked at Kalba, who still held the infant protectively.

"Where did you find him, Kalba?" She kept her voice calm and non-judgmental. Kalba looked from her to Wrex and back again then finally.

"The slavers already had him when I was taken." Kalba admitted, soothing Trukle. "I never could find out where they found him – only that they had."

"Chakwas could perform a DNA test." Shepard told them.

"No need. Kalba is his mother now."

"But what if his birth mother…" Shepard began.

"No living Krogan female would let a live infant be taken from her, Shepard." Wrex paused. "Therefore she no longer lives."

"Do Krogan do adoptions?" She began.

"We don't have adoptions, Shepard." Wrex sounded bitter, as well he should be. "Not to worry the child won't be taken from her."

"A live child always takes precedence and Trukle is hers."

Now that things had eased, Trukle started struggling to get down. Seeing this, Garrus turned and quickly climbed up the side of the MAKO to the roof.

"Running Vakarian?" Wrex's chuckle was deep and evil sounding.

"I need to work on the roof." Came the less than convincing comment.

"Fixing the roof won't help it run better, Vakarian." Shepard had crossed her arms over her chest and was staring up at the Turian.

She got an exasperated glare from the top of the vehicle.

"Has to be fixed in case we run into toxic atmosphere." Garrus replied.

"Un huh." Shepard was certain that wasn't the chief reason he was up there, but decided not to push it.

"Commander, Wrex, Officer." Kalba turned to leave, still carrying a very squirmy Trukle.

"I'll walk with you." Shepard moved up beside the Krogan female. But she fixed Wrex with a glare.

"Behave yourself Wrex." Her eyes went to Garrus, sure that the Krogan would get the message to not get rile up the Turian.

She and Kalba had almost gotten to the door when…

"Where's the fun in that." Wrex rumbled behind her. And Shepard knew version 9 of the Krogan rebellions was about to be enacted in the cargo bay.


	6. Chapter 6 - Alien Holidays 101

_Greetings. Sorry for the delay. This chapter kept wanting to go on and on. Sometimes they're short and sometimes they're long. This one ran long. Thank you again for the favs, the follows, the comments, and the reviews. You make my day. To Guest - I'm gonna keep going as long as this story takes._

* * *

Alien Holidays 101

 **Shepard**

Fortunately for Turian/Krogan relations aboard the Normandy, Shepard ran into Alenko just outside the cargo bay. She sent him in to help Vakarian with the MAKO. Figuring that the presence of the biotic would either keep Wrex in check or give Garrus an incentive to not lose his temper when the Krogan pushed him, as he no doubt would.

That crisis hopefully averted, she continued on up to the mess hall/med bay level. It was quiet now – all the rescues having collapsed in relief and exhaustion. The mess chief and one of her staff were clearing the battlefield so to speak. It looked to mostly be the work of one small Krogan. She shook her head in amusement. If Trukle was this bad now – she shuddered to think of him full sized. She wasn't sure the galaxy would survive.

She checked in with her people and then cautiously peered into the storeroom where the rescues were resting. At Chakwas's direction they'd fixed the door of the room to stay open. Too much time had been spent behind locked doors for that to be comfortable for them. Someone had also managed to jury rig a curtain in the doorway for some privacy, using, she suspected, a sheet.

She noticed, with some heartache, how the children clung to each other. The two human twins, boy and girl, obviously fraternals, were wrapped around each other and Seena the Asari in a tangle of blue and tan. The other older Asari and Halsen were curled up together. Trukle and Nezzie were asleep in a chirping, rumbling mass of short and long limbs. Walea resting right behind them, obviously not willing to be far from her son. And on the other side of the terrible two was Kalba. The adults boxing the children in, shielding them should something go wrong. Or, Shepard chuckled silently, keeping them from getting into trouble.

That reminded Shepard that she still needed to talk to Vakarian about the Cabal's request. And if what Walea had said about her treatment by the Hierarchy was correct.

She became aware that someone was watching her and looked up to find Seena's mom, Acia awake and watching her.

Rising quietly to avoid waking anyone, the Asari motioned towards the door. Shepard nodded and preceded her. They moved down the hallway far enough to avoid waking anyone, even the Turians with their preternaturally sharp hearing.

"Is everything alright, Commander?" Acia asked in some concern.

"Everything is fine, Acia." She said. "I make the rounds of my ship most everyday, checking on my crew. I just stopped to make sure you have everything you need."

Acia looked relieved. "Yes, thank you again Commander, for rescuing us."

"That's what we're out here for. To protect and help those who need it." Shepard replied. "You were awake. Are you hurting?"

Acia looked a tad embarrassed. "Ah, no. Walea got us in the habit of making sure one of the adults was always standing watch. I guess we're still doing it."

"A wise maneuver and it's perfectly normal for you to still be doing it." Shepard told her. From the way Acia was acting, Shepard was beginning to think that she was fairly young for an Asari.

"Ah.." Now Acia looked unsure again. "I heard some of the crew talking..ah..are you about to have some sort of religious ceremony on board? With vegetables and Matriarchs?"

"What?" Shepard was totally confounded for a second. Vegetables? Matriarchs? What the…? Then she thought she got the connection.

"Are you talking about Halloween?"

"Yes, yes…that's what one of the twins called it." Acia nodded vigorously.

Shepard assumed that she meant the human twins.

"No, it's not really a religious holiday." She decided she was not going to go into Halloween's past. "Now it's just an excuse for people to wear silly costumes, party, eat good food, and give candy to kids."

"Oh!" Acia looked about as confounded as Garrus and Liara had been. Maybe she should just call Halloween – Baffling Aliens 101.

"Er, would we be allowed to join?" She hesitantly asked.

"It's for everyone, Acia" Shepard told her without reservation. "And I think the kids could use a little – silly – after all they've been through." She was fairly sure the adults could too; but she didn't bring that up.

"Not sure what we're gonna do about costumes for them all; but we're a resourceful bunch on the Normandy – so we'll manage." Shepard assured her. Her concerns alleviated, Acia went back to the storeroom.

Tired but sure that everything was okay, Shepard went on to her small cabin. Fortunately, Alenko seemed to still be down in the cargo bay. He was a good-looking guy and she was more than a touch interested; but fraternization between a superior and a subordinate was decidedly frowned upon in the Alliance. She'd deal with it tomorrow. Now she just wanted to get out of her armor and into the shower.

The rest of the night passed quietly. She didn't even come out for the late dinner the mess sergeant put together for the ground crew. She just scrounged up a couple of energy bars from her armor and crashed.

The next day her alarm went off at an indecently early hour. It wasn't that early it just felt like it. She got dressed in her BDUs and headed out.

The mess was relatively quiet – the rescues having not yet gotten up. Well most of them, she did spot Walea at the farthest table. At a near table, Vakarian was resting his head on one hand, elbow on the table as Tali talked to him excitedly about something. She got the feeling he was trying to appear both interested and awake, and managing neither.

Getting a cup of coffee from the mess sergeant she made her way over to the two aliens. Giving a polite nod to Walea in passing.

"….And then I was given these ears which moved and rotate and I can…"

Tali was babbling excitedly as Shepard sat down across from them.

"Tali, Vakarian."

"Commander." Garrus's greeting was more of a grunt and it looked like whatever he was drinking had gone cold.

"Shepard." Tali exclaimed. "I was telling Garrus I got this amazing pair of electronic cat ears and tail from one of the engineer crew – and I can hack them to do even more than they're programmed for."

"That's good." Shepard said cautiously. Where Tali was concerned it was best to get all the facts before you agreed or complemented her on something. Sometimes her enthusiasm for tech was downright scary. "I'm assuming this is for the party."

"Yes." Tali bounced in her seat actually jarring Garrus enough that his head slipped off his hand. He caught himself before his chin bounced off the table.

"Tali." He grumbled, resuming his position but somewhat farther away.

"Long night?" Shepard was curious as to why he was so groggy. He was usually one of the most alert of the early risers.

"Wrex snored." Was his only comment as he climbed to his feet and trudged over to the mess sergeant for a warm up.

"Hey Skipper." Ash plopped down next to her. "What's up in the cargo bay? Sounds like the MAKO's engines are going into melt down, but it's not even running."

Shepard winced. "Apparently Wrex is having a bout of snoring."

"Damn. I feel sorry for Vakarian then – that can't be easy to sleep through."

The Turian slouched back into his seat. "It's very easy – if you don't sleep."

About then the rest of the rescues came into the mess area. Nezzie ran over to his mom and she pulled him into her lap.

Kalba, Acia, and Halsen were talking. Something about that was trying to catch her attention when abruptly Garrus was almost knocked sideways out of his seat. He barely missed dumping his now very hot drink down his front, though it wouldn't have gotten through his armor.

"Crap." He exclaimed and peered down under the table.

Shepard didn't need his muttered 'damn' to tell her what it was. Trukle was back.

Kalba stalked over to them. "Trukle, let go."

"No." Came from under the table. "Hungry."

"Then you're going to have to let go and come get your food." Kalba told him. "I'm not serving you."

"Mean." Came the voice.

"Yes." Kalba answered calmly, not at all bothered by the insult. "Now if you want to eat, come out from under there." She looked to Garrus and said quietly. "I'd get ready to move when he lets go."

"Understood."

Moments later there was the sound of ceramic armor grating against itself and a thump followed by small thudding footsteps.

Garrus about levitated from the chair and in an instant was out of the mess area, heading for the cargo bay.

"What the?" Ashley was startled as Trukle stomped out from under the table.

"You scared the warm away." He pouted to his mother.

"The warm has things to do and you can't be constantly bothering him." Kalba told him. Trukle just sort of crossed his arms, as best he could, and glared at his mother.

"Er, skipper." Ash was staring at the young Krogan in disbelief.

"Gunnery Sergeant Ashley meet Kalba and her son Trukle." Shepard realized that since Ash had been on an earlier shift she'd been off and asleep when they'd finally got the rescues onboard.

Ash looked bewildered but rallied. "Er, Hello."

Kalba gave her a brisk nod while Trukle just stood there continuing to glare at his mom.

Shepard heard a pattering of feet behind her as Nezzie came up, wearing a t-shirt that fit him more like a dress. He glanced at Kalba who nodded an okay, then he picked Trukle up.

As Nezzie turned and headed for the food, Kalba called out. "Trukle behave."

"Will that work?" Shepard asked the young Krogan female.

"Doubtful, but I have to try." Kalba sighed and followed after the two youngsters.

"Ah Commander, what's all this?" Ash was looking around in amazement at all the rescues.

"That other distress signal turned out to be from a drifting shuttle with these escapees from the slave station." Shepard explained. "They'll have to stay with us till we get somewhere that's safe to let them off." Ash nodded.

Suddenly Shepard had a thought.

"You have sisters don't you Ash?"

"Yes, three of them. "Ash returned cautiously, not sure where Shepard was going with this.

"Ever make costumes for them?"

The question caught Ash totally by surprise. "Ah, yeah, sure. Some outfits for school plays and the like." She admitted then added. "But nothing fancy. I'm a soldier not a seamstress."

Shepard grinned. "Well now you're a seamstress." At Ashley's alarmed look, she laughed. "We just need to come up with some simple and fast costumes for the kids for the Halloween party. After all they've been through they deserve some fun."

Ashley's face cleared in understanding and she nodded.

"Check with Chakwas, I suspect she's had some experience with costumes also." Shepard finished off her coffee. "And I'll put out a request with the crew to give you anything they think can be used for a costume and that they're willing to donate." She paused and raised her voice. "And Joker is not allowed to make any suggestions in regards to any outfit for the adult females."

" _Spoilsport."_ Came a sullen voice from the nearest speaker.

"I just know you too well, Moreau." She tossed back and there was a disgruntled humph from Joker.

About then, to the surprise of everyone, Wrex came stomping into the mess area. He usually ate when the mess was relatively empty – not wanting to feel crowded. Or, Shepard suspected, have to contend with Vakarian.

With a barely intelligible greeting to everyone, he trudged on into sickbay. Shepard wondered what that was about. With his redundant organs he rarely needed anything from Chakwas.

Leaving Tali extolling the glories of her new costume tech to Ash, Shepard collected a couple of dextro e-rats, and more of the Turian's 'coffee' or whatever they drank in the morning. Then she headed for the cargo bay.

She had a feeling he hadn't even gotten something to eat before he'd fled from Trukle. She also figured he'd be hard at work on the MAKO.

Well, she was half right. He was at the MAKO; but from the looks of it – he was trying desperately to stay awake. He was sitting on a crate studying a data pad; but every few minutes his head would begin to nod until he suddenly jerked awake again.

"Sleeping at your post, Vakarian." She joked and he about levitated as he spun to face her.

"Oh, Commander." He put the data pad down. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Too busy trying not to count sheep." She paused. "Or what do Turians count – varren? Pyjaks?"

He looked so absolutely bewildered at that, that Shepard decided that she was going to start keeping a log of all the times she managed to confound him.

Taking pity on him. "It means you were trying not to fall asleep. We say humans count sheep to try to fall asleep."

One eyebrow plate lifted in what she thought was disbelief.

"I'll take your word for it Commander."

"Here." She handed him the e-rats and a sealed container of his morning brew. Oh they called it _Khaal_ , she remembered now. More a tea than a coffee.

He was honestly surprised. "Thank you, Commander. You didn't have to do that." He sat down on a nearby crate and tore into one of the e-rat bars. She settled onto another crate.

She waved away his thanks. "I figured you hadn't gotten anything to eat before Trukle arrived."

"He isn't with you is he?" He glanced around nervously as he asked.

She snickered. "It isn't doing much for your bad ass persona to be running from a tiny Krogan."

"You try doing 'anything' with that little pest attached to your foot." He shot back then after a moment. "And there are things I really can't do with him there because it would be too dangerous for him."

That caught her by surprise, that he'd be cautious of Trukle.

"Concern for a Krogan, Vakarian?"

He looked off for a moment "No matter what goes on between Wrex and I. As someone I knew once said – He's a child, species doesn't matter – you don't go to war on a child. And as an infant Krogan he's twice as rare."

"Big bad Turian is a softie." Shepard teased; but privately she was pleased that he felt that way. She was certain that there were Turians that wouldn't have cared less that Trukle was an infant; only that he was a Krogan

His mandibles clicked in a way that she was beginning to realize meant he was irritated. She was unimpressed and just smirked at him. He pointedly ignored her.

"How come you're so tired? I've seen you run for a day straight no problem."

"Wrex was snoring in a key/frequency that I couldn't negate with my sub harmonics." He explained taking a sip of his drink.

For several moments after that they were each quiet. He as he ate the second e-rat bar and savored his _Khaal_. And she as she went over what was on the agenda that day. Oddly, she found that the silence between them wasn't awkward.

"Hey?"

"Yes?"

"Walea is a Cabal." She told him.

"I know, I recognized the colony marks." He indicated his face.

"Oh, there's a specific mark for Cabal?'

"Yes. Instead of being a certain colony it's for the whole of Palaven..or actually the whole of the Turian race."

"Interesting. Anyway, she asked me to put off, as long as I could, informing the Hierarchy that we found her."

"You have to notify the Hierarchy, Shepard." Garrus was suddenly concerned.

"Easy. I intend to, I'm just going to delay it a couple of days." Here she eyed him. "She said because Nezzie isn't showing signs of being biotic that they'd take him from her."

"Yes, biotics are weapons of the Hierarchy. A non-biotic child…" He began.

"That's ridiculous, Vakarian." She cut him off, growing angry. "Would they do that to a non-biotic Turian?"

"Well no; but…"

"So because someone was born with an ability they DIDN'T ask for – the Hierarchy can fuck with their lives however they see fit?"

He started to open his mouth; but when she glared at him he just nodded slightly.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He was puzzled.

"Why do your people treat biotics that way?" She was trying to tamp down on her anger. Vakarian hadn't come up with this policy; but she was a little angry that he was just repeating it like it meant nothing. "Given their powers I'd think you'd welcome their abilities."

He thought about it for a moment. "Because they can't be controlled like other Turians."

"So Turians are actually afraid of biotics?"

"Yes."

She thought about it for a moment then. "That's hypocritical horse pucky." He reared back in surprise at that.

"How many high ranking Turians have you seen with Asari? If they're so afraid of biotics then they wouldn't go anywhere near them."

He opened his mouth to protest; but then stopped. She could see him actually start to think about what she said.

"You…might have a point, Commander." He said, finally, faintly.

"Damn right I do." She hopped down off the crate and gave the MAKO a critical once over.

"How is she?"

"A few minor tweeks and she'll be ready to go." He answered then added with a smirk. "Until you manage to break her…again."

"Watch it mister. I could still order you into that Tutu." She grumbled.

"And you can fix your own damned MAKO." Garrus growled back. For a few seconds they glared at each other then Shepard broke into a grin and began to laugh. Vakarian held his glare a moment more then eased. "Crazy human."

"Best way to be." She shot back and they both chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7 - Down Time

_Hi All. Wanted to get another chapter of this up. Sorry if it's a little rushed but Real Life in the form of trying to scrape up the rent is about to hit. Wish me luck - lots of luck. Sorry for the literal sewing circle in the later part of the chapter; but it just happened that way. Thank you for your favs, follows, comments, and reviews. You make this all worthwhile. Anyone got any suggestions as to what Garrus could come as, drop me a line. I have an idea but I'm willing to listen to other ideas. You all have a great day/week._

* * *

Down Time

 **Shepard**

The next day Shepard noticed that her crew had gone, well if she had to describe it, it would be domestic. When not on duty they could be found hanging out with/helping the kids. She thought it was rather cute; but would die before she said so so out loud. There were badass soldier reputations to be preserved here.

Seena, Acia, and the other Asari were often with Liara. The human twins and, oddly, Halsen liked Ash. Shepard was pleased to see that Ash was accepting of the young Turian. She might be wary of Vakarian still, Shepard had caught her on occasion studying him out of the corner of her eye; but she seem to have no reservations about the youngster. All the little ones viewed Tali as highly exotic. Giggling at how her voice sounded and fascinated by the lights in her mask.

Kaidan was favored by the male half of the human twins. And the older Asari and Acia definitely appreciated him much to Shepard's amusement and his obvious embarrassment. Oddly the female half of the humans was often to be found haunting the cockpit, talking to Joker. Who, for once, kept his sarcastic self under wraps.

Trukle and by extension, Nezzie, were usually in the cargo bay pestering Vakarian And on rare occasions, Wrex. Shepard had been witness to Nezzie fearlessly marching up to the big Krogan, who was working on his armor, and ask what he was doing.

Irritated, Wrex swung around and she was afraid he was going to bellow at the youngster; but realizing who was asking he seemed to count to ten, and answered politely. Well, as politely as Wrex could manage.

Nezzie had listened, equally politely then commented. "Clan is important."

"More than you know, whelp." Wrex grumbled back. This was Wrex after all.

"What's a whelp?" Nezzie had cocked his head in question.

"An annoying youngster like you." Wrex shot back, leveling a large finger at him, though he didn't touch him.

There was a loud clunk from floor level and both Wrex and Nezzie looked down where an irritated Trukle had just banged on Wrex's greave/boot.

"Mean ugly. Leave Nez alone." Came a high-pitched growl.

"Trukle, be nice." Nezzie picked him up. The little Krogan squirmed in his arms so he could face Wrex and growled some more. Rather like a feisty Chihuahua confronting a bear.

Shepard had been afraid that the older Krogan would unleash on the younger; but after a moment there was a rumbling chuckle.

"Got a quad, both of you." With that he went back to working on his armor. Trukle and Nezzie went back to bothering Vakarian. The Turian was putting up with their interference surprisingly well, though Shepard was certain that his sub harmonics were probably very resigned.

He had set up a small heater that was often used to keep someone warm or heat up a component when they were working in the cargo bay. The little Krogan, once he figured out what it was and what it did, was literally basking in front of it, not clinging to the Turian's boot. Obviously the intention. Once Nezzie discovered it – he joined him, leaving Garrus to work in relatively peace – except for the questions. Which he answered to the best of his ability, inclination, or whether he had his head buried deep inside the MAKO doing something.

Shepard had caught Wrex watching Vakarian closely when he interacting with the infant Krogan; but after a short time the older Krogan just grunted to himself and went back to his armor and his shotgun.

She walked back over to the MAKO where the Turian was hip deep, or so it seemed, in the engine compartment. Off to the side and out of the way on an old cargo blanket were Trukle and Nezzie enjoying their heater.

Just then Vakarian pulled something from around the engine compartment. After a second, she realized that it was part of a Geth Hopper.

"What's that?" Came Nezzie's piping voice.

"Geth." Came the mutter as he was trying to unhook the long piece of Geth from the door of the compartment.

"What's a Gepth?" Nezzie went on.

"It's Geth and it's a type of robot." Garrus answered distractedly, peering along the path of the obstruction.

"Ooh, I'd like to see one." Nezzie said with a child's innocence.

There was a sigh from inside the engine. "No, you wouldn't. They'd try to kill you."

That got both the kid's attention. "Why?"

"Because you're organic." Nezzie must have said something in his sub harmonics because Vakarian went on. "You're flesh not a robot."

"I warrior." Trukle growled. "I kill."

There was a non-committal noise from the Turian. "Then you'll have to grow up a bit. Some Geth are bigger than the MAKO."

"You afraid?" Trukle challenged him.

"Cautious." Garrus replied not rising to the little one's tone of voice. "Even Wrex is cautious around the big ones."

"Turians cowards…" Trukle began and Nezzie smacked him, hard, on the head. There was a squawk from the little Krogan, who growled at his friend.

"Turians are not cowards, Trukle." The little Turian admonished him. "Be nice."

Trukle was rubbing his head but he nodded sullenly.

Shaking her head, Shepard made her way out of the cargo bay.

" _Commander?"_ Joker spoke up.

"Yes Joker?" She headed towards the cockpit.

" _I just got notice that our provisions order is waiting for us."_

"How far away?"

" _About a day on this same route_."

"Head us there, Joker." She paused. "Do they have our dextro order?"

There was a pause as he looked at something. " _According to this – yes."_ There was a longer pause. " _What on earth is a Gerlus_?"

"Some kind of Palaven cow I'm betting."

" _Then why didn't they just say that?"_ Joker deadpanned.

"Their planet, their language, their animal." She returned and there was a dismissive snort from the pilot.

The rest of the day she spent on various duties, including paperwork. Even if she wasn't going to turn in her mission report yet, she wanted to get it done so it was ready to go. Cleaning and repairing her weapons and her armor, which gave her a front row seat to Nezzie and Trukle, who had, for some odd reason known only to them, decided to stage their version of the Krogan Rebellions.

The two older males were watching this in some disbelief as the youngsters chased each other back and forth around the cargo bay. Using various crates as mountains to climb. Well Nezzie did. Trukle couldn't quite get up there. Nezzie loyally didn't make much use of his longer legs and arms.

Vakarian finally looked up across the cargo bay at Wrex and shook his head. After a moment, Wrex shrugged and rolled his eyes, as best he could.

Then they both went back to work. The Turian finishing up on the MAKO and Wrex double-checking his shotgun. Meanwhile the Normandy Rebellions went on with much growling, chirping, and the pattering/thudding of little feet.

Done with her maintenance on her equipment, Shepard headed out. Running into Kalba and Walea looking for their offspring.

"The not so grand Krogan Rebellions are going on in the cargo bay." She laughed.

"Krogan Rebellions?" Kalba exclaimed.

"The boys decided, for whatever reason, to recreate them." Shepard explained. "Basically a lot of running back and forth and yelling. If you ask me I think they're basically playing a noisy game of tag."

"What of the Palaveni?" Walea was eyeing the cargo bay doors.

"Vakarian is working on the MAKO." Shepard had forgotten to ask him about that term. "I wouldn't worry about him."

"The Battlemaster?" That was Kalba.

"Cleaning his shotgun." Realizing the two were unsure of her crew. "I'm sure they wish the boys were elsewhere; but they're putting up with it. My ground crew don't war on children."

She left them to corral their youngsters and went on up to the cockpit to have a talk with Joker and check on their ETA to the provision site. A little backwater planet noted for exporting grains and not much else.

"Seems like the perfect spot for a vacation." Joker commented sarcastically, and she just eyed him sourly.

"Joker."

"What?" He shrugged innocently. "Just saying."

"You never ' _just say'_ anything innocently, Joker."

"You wound me, Commander." Joker protested dramatically.

"Only if I hit you hard enough." She retorted and he pretended to cringe away from her.

"Meanie!" He protested. Laughing she mimed smacking him then left to see to her other duties.

It was late in the shift when she finally made it to the mess. Apparently the kids and their guardians had already eaten and from the sounds of it, as she passed the storeroom, bedded down for the night.

The mess was empty save for Chakwas, Ashley, Liara, and Tali – engaged in – Shepard had to check again. Sewing? Real sewing with actual needles and thread.

With modern fabrics and advances – needle and thread sewing was almost completely unknown. Save for some highly expensive couture, or on one of the colonies where natural fabrics abounded and importing modern clothing construction devices was too expensive. Mindoir had been one of those colonies.

Shepard had repaired a few things in her youth, not well, but she'd repaired them and they hadn't fallen apart – so she was familiar with 'sewing'.

"Chakwas, what's all this?" She'd gone into the mess to get a e-rat bar and a protein shake. She favored eating a light dinner when there wasn't mission.

"Making costumes for the kids. "The doctor replied holding something up that looked frilly – princess like.

"Oh."

Liara was eyeing the needle and thread like it was some sort of Protean artifact.

"It doesn't bite Liara." Shepard spoke up, settling in a nearby chair. "Just don't poke yourself – or Tali with it."

Oddly enough, Tali seemed more skilled at sewing. Maybe sewing devices were rare in the Flotilla. Though using a sharp implement, however small, seemed risky for the suit bound Quarians. Tali held up a small blue piece of fabric with a stylized T sewn on it.

"What is that?" Shepard couldn't figure what it was suppose to be.

"A cape." The Quarian told her.

"Awfully small."

"It's for the little Turian." Tali explained.

"Ah. What's he suppose to be?"

Tali looked over at Chakwas in confusion.

"He wants to be a Superhero." Chakwas explained.

"A superpest maybe." Shepard joked. She looked around at everyone who was diligently working away. "Have we got enough for all of them?"

"Don't worry, Commander. We will." Chakwas assured her. Sewing what Shepard thought was a rather floppy flower onto the waist of the frilly dress.

"Have you given any thought to what you're coming as, Shepard?" Chakwas knotted off her thread, cut it, and put the dress to the side.

Shepard shrugged. "Not a clue. Though Alenko wants us to come as a pair." Chakwas chuckled at that. "Of course he does."

Shepard groaned. "Is it that obvious?"

"To a blind man." Chakwas told her.

"Just great." Shepard sighed. Star Ships were notorious hot beds of gossip, and that was the kind of juicy tidbit that would be all over the galaxy in record time.

Then she looked at the Doctor. "Joker hasn't been giving you any input on the ladies costumes, has he?"

"Joker's been behaving; but I think there are a lot of mysteriously downloaded files from anonymous on my omni-tool."

"He's gonna die." Shepard grumbled.

"He's just being Joker." Chakwas smiled fondly.

"I don't want him inadvertently embarrassing any of the aliens or Ash."

"I'll make sure he doesn't, Commander." Chakwas assured her.

"You do, or he's gonna regret having brittle bones." She growled.

Chakwas just gave her an amused look, knowing that where Joker was concerned the Commander was all bark and no bite.

"You…you need any help." Shepard offered hesitantly. "I learned to sew on…from…" She stuttered. "From my mother."

Chakwas gave her a comforting look. She was well aware of Shepard's past as the survivor of Mindoir.

Without saying anything, Chakwas picked up a chunk of deep orange fabric from the chair beside her and handed it to her, with a needle and thread. A stylized K had been cut out and the various parts of it taped to the piece of fabric. Shepard looked at it curiously.

"Trukle." Chakwas explained.

"Of course." Shepard chuckled settling in. "Whatever one does the other does."

"The Terrible Two." Chakwas commented and everyone laughed.

A while later, the Turian came out of the cargo bay to grab something to eat – to find the mess filled with laughter and odd pieces of fabric. He stood quietly watching – his head tilted in curiosity.

Shepard was laughing at a story that Tali was telling about her first attempt at sewing which ended with her sewing something to her head scarf, when she became aware of the Turian.

"Want to join us, Vakarian?" Shepard was feeling mischievous.

"I have no idea what you're doing, Commander." Garrus admitted but didn't move from his spot.

"It's called sewing." Shepard explained, holding up Trukle's cape. "You do it with a needle and thread."

Garrus stepped over to her side, skirting around everyone else. He leaned over her shoulder and carefully studied what she was doing. She noticed that his visor was obviously feeding him a lot of info.

"Interesting; but I don't think I'm equipped to do it, Commander." He held up one large three-fingered hand.

"How did ancient Turians create clothing then?" Emboldened Ash spoke up. Vakarian looked up at the Gunnery Chief and flared his mandibles in a way that Shepard knew wasn't a smile.

"Well…er…ancient Turians didn't use a lot of clothes, Chief." Shepard realized then that he was a touch embarrassed.

"OH!" Williams suddenly colored realizing what he meant.

"What clothes they did create." Liara cut in to ease the situation. "Tended to use lacings."

Looking at Vakarian's formidable talons. "Makes sense."

"What are you coming as, Vakarian?" Shepard asked to change the subject.

Garrus shrugged. Something she was sure he'd begun to pick up from the human members of the crew.

"No idea, Commander." He said sarcastically. "Since you won't let me use my armor as a costume."

She slapped his arm, which did nothing to him. "Damn right. You wear that armor everywhere. I swear I think you take a shower in it."

"I have to get it clean somehow, or no one would want to associate with me." He returned dryly and for a stunned moment she thought he was serious.

"Ewwwww." That was Ash recoiling from him.

Then Shepard picked up the edge of his sub harmonics and realized that he was teasing them.

"Lying bastard." She smacked his arm hard and heard him chuffing with laughter.

"Bosh'tet." Tali grumbled under her breath.

"Lying Bosh'tet!" Liara added.

"Maybe that's what you should come as." Shepard exclaimed.

"What's that?" He asked, puzzled.

"A lying bosh'tet." She started to laugh and soon everyone, except a very sour looking Vakarian, was laughing.


	8. Chapter 8 - Goop

_Hello All. I hope you're having a good week. Pardon if this chapter is a all over the place. Was, and still am, dealing with Real Life in the form of rent. Sigh. I hope the writing came out well. To everyone who is following, or has faved, reviewed this, or commented. Thank you so very much. You brighten up my day. These characters and this Universe belong to Bioware, I'm just playing with them._

* * *

Goop

 **Shepard**

"Are you sure about this, ma'am?" Sanders looked at her dubiously, gesturing to the Normandy's Mess area.

"Biggest area with tables and a way to clean up." Shepard pointed out.

"If you say so." Sanders wandered off shaking her head.

Some hours later, Shepard began to think the Mess Sergeant was right to be uncertain.

The Mess had been transformed (mutated?) into a pumpkin carving area. Or as Vakarian so crudely put it – 'pumpkin disemboweling area'. Smart Ass Turian

Ash, Alenko, and Chakwas had joined in the fun. Joker was observing but not joining. Even something so simple as cleaning out a pumpkin could injure his hands and that he would not risk, nor did she blame him.

Tali and Liara had taken one look at the messy inside of a pumpkin and with shudders, head shaking, and tiny squeaks of dismay from Tali, they'd disavowed any desire to 'carve' a pumpkin. Human ritual or not.

Wrex had observed the scene for a few minutes and then wandered back to the cargo bay, muttering to himself. Shepard swore she heard him mumble something about _vegetable sacrifices_ ; but she might have misheard.

The Turian had also watched for a few moments and then wandered over to pick up one of the unclaimed pumpkins. It rapidly became obvious that his hands were way too big to get inside a pumpkin without cutting it to ribbons, and he refused to stick his hand into one wearing his gloves. He also complained that pumpkins smelled bad. Then he stood there for a while holding one of the pumpkins as if he was weighing it. Shepard thought she could see – Crazed Sniper Look #1 coming over his face.

"No sniping in the cargo bay." She reminded him, and she was sure she picked up a mandible click of displeasure from him as he, reluctantly, put the pumpkin back down.

Various other of the crew had also joined the fun. But the ones enjoying it the most, and making the greatest mess were the kids. The two humans had dived into pumpkin carving with both hands and were enthusiastically scooping goop out of their pumpkins. The two Asari after some initial shudders and squeaks had joined in the fun. They had pumpkin seeds and guts all over their faces and obviously could care less.

Oddly Halsen was managing very well and having a great deal of fun. Her hands being small enough to get into a pumpkin. Her talons were actually an advantage in that they could cut through the tough fibers holding the seeds to the inside of the thing. Though Shepard had no idea how she'd managed to get seeds and fibers dangling from the back end of one mandible. Chakwas had carefully checked out Halsen, Walea, and Nezzie to make sure that they weren't allergic to the pumpkins. Fortunately they were clear. Walea had professed no interest in pumpkins and was just watching the chaos and keeping an eye on her son.

However the center of the scene _(mess?)_ were the Terrible Two – Nezzie and Trukle. Nezzie was scooping out _(gutting?)_ a pumpkin with a great deal of enthusiasm. Seeds and fibers were flying everywhere. But he was nothing to Trukle. Somehow, somewhere the little Krogan had found the biggest pumpkin of the batch. Easily twice his size and was busy – well she wasn't sure exactly what he was busy doing – it looked like a cross between gutting a pumpkin and wrestling the darn thing. At this point he'd literally crawled into the thing and was shoving – with much growling – all the seeds and fibers out of it. It was rather unnerving watching the pumpkin rock back and forth, growling, as seeds and fibers erupted from its interior.

A number of the crew had elected to just watch and Shepard could see that they were getting vicarious enjoyment out of the kid's delight. The two humans – Seth and Amanda were, of course, the first ones to finish.

Ash checked out their work and after pulling out a few stray seeds she put in the small color changing lights that Tali had rigged up.

She turned them on and put the lids down on the pumpkins. Without being told Sanders turned the lights down in the mess area.

Typically Seth had done a scary Jack while Amanda did a grinning Jack. There were 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the other kids when they saw the finished products.

Sanders turned the lights back up and the kids redoubled their efforts. Soon there were pumpkin guts everywhere. Trukle finally emerged from his pumpkin completely covered in pumpkin seeds and goop. Looking like some kind of tiny orange swamp monster.

Nezzie took one look at him and started chirping madly. After a second, Shepard realized that he was giggling at his friend.

Trukle, however, took that as an insult and threw a handful of seeds and goop at him. It missed but splattered one of the Seena and Seth. Before Shepard could blink – a goop fight had broken out in the middle of the Mess. There were seeds, fibers, and pumpkin mush flying everywhere.

Acai and Seena screamed and ran for cover. Tali also squealed and hid behind Liara as she avoided a facemask full of seeds. Alenko put up a biotic barrier to protect himself, Ash, Chakwas, and Joker.

Trukle and Nezzie could have cared less and continued to pelt each other and everyone else with pumpkin guts. Most of the crew not occupied with a pumpkin vacated the mess. Those who had one joined in the fight.

Suddenly realizing that she was a rather obvious target, Shepard took cover behind the largest thing she could find. Vakarian. Who, rather gallantly, didn't run for cover and leave her exposed. He did, however, turn his back to the perpetrators so the high cowl on his armor took most of the hits.

"Thanks." Shepard said, as she hid behind him.

" _I've always got your six, Shepard_." He drawled, wincing as seeds and goop smacked into and lodged in his fringe. "Just didn't figure that it would be defending you from marauding pumpkins." Just then there was a particularly loud war cry from Trukle. He sighed. "Or small Krogans."

"Trukle!" Came a loud voice as Kalba came into the mess.

Trukle stopped hurling pumpkin to look at his mother. Nezzie also stopped, looking first to Kalba and then his mother. With a sigh, Walea got to her feet and walked over. Shaking her head at the squashy mess her son had become.

"That is enough." Kalba stalked over to him.

He squared up to her despite being covered in goop.

"I warrior" Shepard figured that if he was a gorilla he'd be thumping on his chest.

Kalba snorted. "Not yet, you have much growing to do." Ignoring his liberal coating of pumpkin, she picked him up and hauled him out of the mess. He was growling and grumbling the entire time. Walea was on her heels also carrying an equally messy, but much quieter, Nezzie.

Cautiously, Shepard peered from around Vakarian, who shifted slightly.

"I think you can come out now, Commander." He teased. "The pumpkin warriors have been vanquished."

"Har har." She scowled up at him and he just smirked back. She smacked him on the arm; but all it did was send pumpkin seeds flying. He glanced down at that and did an experimental shake. There were several soft plops as goop slid down off the back of his armor. He used one long taloned finger to wipe seeds and fibers off his arm.

"I think I will have to go into the shower wearing my armor now." He sighed.

Seena and Acia peered back into the mess. "Is it safe?" Acia inquired.

"I think our mighty warriors have been dragged off to the showers." Chakwas walked up, Ash, Alenko, and Joker behind her. Tali and Liara tagging along behind. Liara stopped and took in the extent of the mess.

"Goddess, is it always this messy?" She sounded appalled.

"Usually not." Chakwas informed her. "But with Trukle, I doubt anything is usual." They all chuckled at that.

Shepard noticed that some of the crew weren't finishing their pumpkins. "Those of you not on shift, go on with your pumpkins – we're gonna need quite a few of them to decorate the cargo bay."

"When you're done – Tali has some small self contained lights to put in the pumpkins. Then, I want you, if it's not your shift – to help clean up the mess. The party is tomorrow at the start of the evening shift. We'll be rotating people in and out so everyone can come. Costumes are acceptable; but not required." "And no – none of Joker's sexy adult costume ideas are permitted."

"Hey!" Joker was offended.

"Hey, yourself." She shot back.

"See, if I give you any great costume ideas."

"Riight, like I so want to be Commander Cutie." She retorted.

"I think you'd do that very well, Commander." Alenko spoke up eagerly. Shepard slowly turned to look at him, one eyebrow arching upward. Realizing what he'd said the biotic suddenly went very pink.

"Your temperature just spiked, Lieutenant, and your heart rate went up." Vakarian informed him helpfully. Kaidan went even redder at that.

"Are you ill?" The Turian was very concerned; and Shepard realized, after a second, unaware as to what was really going on. Ash started making suspicious choking noises, and Chakwas was smiling to herself.

"Come on Lieutenant." Chakwas took pity on him. "Let's get you checked out, make sure nothing is wrong."

"Yes Doctor, of course Doctor." Kaidan about ran into the med bay.

"Is he sick?" Vakarian looked down at Shepard, who started snickering at the clueless look on his face. Ash could hold it in no longer, and started laughing out loud. Leaving the Turian standing there, very confused.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Call

_Sorry for the delay good folks. Still recovering from Real Life - aka - Hunting the Wild Rent. I hope that you're all still enjoying this silly tale of pumpkins, ankle Krogans, and Turians. Thank you to the very kind folk who have faved, are following, reviewed, or commented on this tale. Your input is much appreciated. You have a great day and a terrific week. Cheers._

* * *

The Call

 **Shepard**

Shepard headed up to the CIC; but walking through the mess she stopped to survey the 'battlefield'. The vast majority of seeds, fibers, and goop had been cleaned away; but there were still a few remnants lurking.

Noticing an odd shadow she looked up, wondering how in the hell pumpkin guts had gotten into the light fixture. And one forlorn string hung down from the top of the med bay window.

Shaking her head, with a soft chuckle, she headed on up.

 _"Commander?"_ The intercom clicked on.

"Yes Joker?"

 _"The Hierarchy is on the line for you."_

"Oh?" She wondered what they were calling about.

 _"Yeah."_ There was a pause that she was sure meant he was making sure his voice was isolated from the main comm. _"Sounds like a real charmer. If you know what I mean?"_

"I do. I'll take it in my quarters."

Doubling back she headed to her quarters. Figuring she should take this call in private.

"Put it through, Joker." She told him, once she was at her desk.

Instantly the image of a Turian bearing, she thought, the markings on his armor that said he was a Praetor, came up. His colony markings were severe looking – black marks that almost replicated a tiger's stripes on his pale silver plates. As severe as the look on his face.

" _Commander Shepard."_ His voices were cold and controlled. " _I'm Praetor Mentax."_ In that moment she realized how warm Vakarian's voices were compared to many Turians.

"Sir. How can I help you?"

" _You rescued a Cabal – a Walea Despreta."_

"Yes sir." Mentally she wondered how he'd found out. "She and the others have been recuperating from their ordeal."

If he'd been a human, she swore Mentax would have sniffed in distain.

" _She is ordered to report back to her squad immediately."_ He went on without further ado. " _I'll send you the coordinates."_

"What about her child?"

" _It will be taken care of."_ Came the cold reply.

"IT? She has a son, in case you didn't know." Shepard was really starting not to like this man.

" _I know. It will be taken care of. Mentax out."_ As he cut communications, she swore she heard him mutter something about soft humans.

She swore, out loud, for a few moments. Now she understood why Walea had been so distrusting of the Hierarchy or the Alliance. Getting herself under control she headed out again. Better to let Walea know now. She was determined to help the Turian Cabal in anyway she could.

When she got to the mess, Walea was sitting quietly with a cup of _Khaal_. Shepard had noticed that the Turian tended to rise early while the kids were still sleeping, leaving them to Kalba to watch. In the evening she and the Krogan reversed things. She'd watch the kids while Kalba ate and took a shower. Whatever their two species felt about each other – these two women had reached an accord and a working arrangement.

Grabbing a cup of coffee from the Mess sergeant, she walked over to Walea. The Turian heard her coming and glanced up. Reading something in Shepard's look, she tensed up.

"The Hierarchy?" She asked before Shepard had even sat down.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Shepard told her. "A Praetor Mentax."

Walea spat something out that made Shepard's translator hiss and crackle. Obviously some insult.

"I have to report immediately?" It was more statement than question.

"I'm afraid so, Walea." Shepard began, and then she remembered something Nihlus had complained about.

"Joker?" She looked at the ceiling.

 _"Yes Commander."_

"What was that thing the Council wanted us to see to?"

 _"Oh that. Some Comm buoy that seems to have gotten knocked out of position and went dark. They wanted us, well you, to check it out to see what happened and if it was nothing – just get it back in place, and up and running."_

"Where is that in relation to the coordinates the Praetor sent us?"

 _"Oh, you mean Mister Tree up his Ass?"_

"Joker." She warned.

 _"In the opposite direction, Commander."_

"Good, head us there." She smiled at the startled Walea. "And inform the Praetor that my Spectre duties have taken precedence. We'll get his Cabal to him as soon as we're done."

 _"You're sneaky and evil. I like that."_ Joker said admiringly.

"And I'm still not coming as Commander Cutie so you can forget it." She retorted.

 _"Spoilsport."_ He muttered and signed off.

"Why are you doing this, Commander?" Walea was defensive.

"I swore I'd give you as much time as I could with your son. I keep my word." Shepard went on.

"Then why did you inform the Hierarchy?"

"That's just it. I didn't." She shrugged. "I have no idea how they found out about you."

Walea's face hardened at that, before Shepard could ask her what she was thinking. Alenko plopped down beside them.

"Commander." He smiled warmly. Too warmly she thought to herself. While she liked his smile, and him, she could foresee a whole raft of problems if they started fraternizing. She might be a Spectre but he was Alliance. Not a combo made in heaven.

"Lieutenant." She said. The two biotics nodded at each other, and then Walea got up and took her cup over to the Mess sergeant.

Assuming that the Turian was going for a refill, Shepard paid her no mind as she and Alenko started in on a discussion of tactics for an upcoming mission.

They'd been at it for some time when Shepard's omni-tool signaled.

"Shepard here." She answered it.

"Hey Skipper." It was Ash. "I think you better get down to the cargo bay. That female Turian is down here and looks like she's gunning for Vakarian's ass."

Shepard glanced around the mess and saw that she was right.

"Alenko, with me." With that she took off for the cargo bay. The Lieutenant right on her heels.

When she got there. Ash was at her work station and, at Shepard's intrusion; she jerked her head at the MAKO where Walea was confronting Garrus.

The Cabal had caught Vakarian in the midst of doing something to the undercarriage of the MAKO and he was, basically, trapped.

"Filthy Palaveni, intervening where you had no right to." Walea growled at him. Biotic energy swirling around her hands.

"Alenko, get ready to shield Vakarian if she goes for him." Shepard whispered, motioning him to the side where he had a clearer access to Garrus.

"What's going on here?" She demanded stalking over.

Walea barely acknowledged her, not taking her eyes off Vakarian. Garrus glanced briefly in her direction but also did not take his eyes off the Cabal. Shepard noticed that he had a loose hold of one of the wheel wrenches and suspected that he intended using it as a weapon if she attacked.

"This varren shit called the Hierarchy on me." Walea hissed, her biotic energy beginning to crawl up her arms.

Shepard looked to Vakarian in question. "I tried to tell her that I didn't call the Hierarchy. I don't have the necessary access." He replied.

"He's right, Walea. That kind of call would require authorization from myself or…" She paused at that. "Joker, get me Pressley?"

 _"On it, Commander."_

In moments Pressley came on the line. _"Yes, Commander?"_

"Pressley, did you send out my reports on our last mission?"

 _"Yes, ma'am. I thought you'd forgotten to do it."_ Pressley sounded surprised. Shepard paused to rub her forehead where a migraine was threatening to break out.

"No. In the future Pressley, ask me before you do anything with a report. Am I understood?"

 _"Yes ma'am."_ He paused. _"Did I do something wrong,_ _Commander?"_ He sounded horrified. Pressley was old line military through and through and would never think to cross certain lines of military behavior.

"I wanted to hold those reports a while longer." Shepard told him.

" _I'm sorry, Commander…I didn't realize…"_ Pressley exclaimed.

"I know. Just don't let it happen again. Shepard out." With that Shepard turned to the Cabal.

"Satisfied?" She asked Walea. After a moment the Cabal gave a sharp nod and let her energy bleed off. Once she powered down.

"Don't ever do that again." Shepard abruptly got in her face. "This is my ship and you will not threaten any of my crew."

"He…" Walea began and Shepard just yelled her down.

"I don't care what the hell you thought he did. You DO NOT threaten my crew." She squared up to the Turian woman, who despite being small for a Turian was still taller than the Commander. Shepard could have cared less. She'd spent her whole career dealing with everyone being taller than she was and she'd learned to be intimidating despite her size.

Emerald green eyes met gold eyes and after a tense couple of moments – Walea looked away. "Yes, Commander." She said quietly.

Shepard took a moment to calm herself. "You've got some time so figure out what you want to do about Nezzie."

Walea glanced up at that. "You would still help me?"

"Of course." Shepard assured her. "I'm just not going to accept you going off on one of my crew, even if you thought it was justified."

Walea was stunned and actually looked to Vakarian for conformation, as if she couldn't believe Shepard.

"If the Commander gives you her word – she will keep it." He told the young woman. Vakarian paused then hesitantly added. "If you must go back to duty before time, I give you my oath, if you trust me, that I will stand his protector until he is delivered to his guardian."

Shepard could tell that Walea was thoroughly confounded by everything.

"You would do that; but I threatened you." She demanded of Vakarian who shrugged.

"This is about your son not me or you." He gave a click of his mandibles then smiled. "Besides Wrex threatens me on a daily basis."

"Keeps you on your toes, Turian." Came the rumble from across the cargo bay; but a lot closer than Shepard was expecting. She turned to see that Wrex had relocated to a position where he could have clearly seen what was going down at the MAKO. He was also, working on his shotgun, which Shepard thought he was only now doing. She wondered - had he actually moved over just in case.

"I..I…I will do as you say Commander." Walea turned to go. "C'Sec." With that she left quickly.

After the door had shut behind the young female.

"You okay, Vakarian?" Shepard took time to look him over.

"Yes, thank you Commander." Vakarian finally relaxed, moving his hand away from the tire wrench. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't intervened."

"You'd have been a Turian colored smear on the wall of the cargo bay." Ash, who'd drifted over, spoke up.

"Bah. Turian blood blue – don't like it." Wrex complained as he walked back to his corner of the cargo bay.

"You know…"She said under her breath, knowing Vakarian would hear her. "I think he was actually worried about you."

"I HEARD THAT, SHEPARD!" Came the growl and Shepard laughed out loud which only got more growling from the corner.


	10. Chapter 10 - Countdown

_Greetings All. My apologies for taking so long on this chapter. I hope you're all still enjoying this and many thanks to all those who have faved, are following, or have submitted reviews and/or comments. You're super heroes in my book._

* * *

Countdown

 **Shepard**

The day of the party dawned clear. Well when the alarm went off in Shepard's cabin – space was as clear as it ever was – except when going through an asteroid belt or planetary ring.

After a quick shower, she put up her hair and put on her duty uniform and headed for the mess. Still unsure as to what she was going to come as for the Halloween party.

The mess was semi-crowded when she walked in. Kalba, Walea, Acia, and the kids were over in one corner having breakfast. For once, the Terrible Two were actually behaving themselves – that is – no clinging to ankles/feet, reenacting the Krogan rebellions, or pelting each other with pumpkin guts. Shepard was sure that wouldn't last long.

As she got in line for coffee, Chakwas and Ash came out of the med bay carrying small stacks of fabric. It took Shepard a second to recognize the costumes she'd helped with the other night.

The kids were absolutely ecstatic and instantly clamored to put their costumes on – breakfast completely forgotten. Chakwas indulgently showed them into the med bay where she closed the shutters. Kalba, Acia, and Walea trailed along behind them, and Jess was fairly sure the women were mentally shaking their heads about all this human strangeness.

In a few moments, the med bay doors opened and, of course, Trukle and Nezzie came scampering out. Capes flapping behind them.

Trukle struck a dramatic pose, or so he thought, in the middle of the mess, to the vast amusement of everyone present. Declaring in a squeaky growl. "I Super Krogan." A sudden bout of coughing hit the mess as everyone tried not to laugh out loud. Shepard was pleased to note that even Ash was grinning.

Nezzie wasn't quite sure what pose to strike so he just settled for pretending to be flying. Then the two Super Pests headed for the cargo bay – almost running Vakarian down as he came into the mess.

There was a moment of confusion as the Turian took in the two caped menaces that'd come to a halt at the sight of him.

"I Super Krogan!" Trukle repeated proudly.

"I see." Vakarian responded gravely looking down at the two youngsters. Shepard had noticed that he treated the two little ones with a certain adult gravity. Which they seemed to respond to. She shuddered to think of someone trying to talk baby talk to them. Trukle, she knew from when she'd been in the cargo bay, already had an appalling vocabulary of swear words. Learned, no doubt, from listening to Wrex and sometimes Vakarian when MAKO repairs weren't going his way.

"If you're going to the cargo bay." He knelt slightly so he was more on their level. "The heater and the blanket are there; but don't turn on the heater until I get down there. And don't touch anything. Am I understood?"

"We understand, Officer." That was Nezzie. The voice of reason of the pair, also the one Shepard was sure Vakarian had been directing his instructions to.

Without another word the two took off for the cargo bay. Shepard chuckled to herself. The rest of the kids had come out of the med bay and were proudly showing off their costumes to the crew.

The costumes might be crude and not fit too well; but every one of those kids was beaming in delight.

There were two princesses – Amanda and Seena, Sean had come as an N7 – made from an old duty shirt that Shepard had donated herself. The other Asari was in some kind of robe – referring to herself as an Addat Yakka – whatever the hell that was. Halsen had picked some ancient female Turian warrior (of course) augmented with crude armor made from packing materials. (Ash's contribution.) And, of course, the Terrible Two and their capes.

Shepard leaned against a wall, sipping her coffee and chuckling quietly at the chaos. After a moment, Vakarian joined her, also learning against a wall, drinking his _Khaal._ She couldn't figure out how, despite his size and his angles, he managed to look so stylish and suave leaning next to her.

"So what do you think, Vakarian?" She asked pointing to an impromptu lesson in Princess etiquette that Chakwas was giving the girls. Ash had headed for the cargo bay and her station, promising to try to come up with some sort of crowns for the two girls.

He was quiet for a moment watching the kids. That was one thing she was coming to like about the Turian, he usually tried to give a question due consideration before he answered.

"I still don't understand this Halloween; but given all that they've suffered – it's good medicine for these kids." He replied.

"Big bad ass Turian soldier is an armor covered marshmallow." She teased. She was fairly sure he didn't know what a marshmallow was but had intuited what she meant from her voice tone; and she got an extremely sour look in return.

 **Garrus**

Contrary to what most of the crew thought, he had encountered a lot of human phrases and idioms while working for C-Sec. So he recognized the marshmallow phrase, and glared at Shepard. She just snickered back.

About then Alenko came into the mess. Spying Shepard he came over to them. Of course he would, Garrus had finally realized the other night that the Lieutenant was very enamored of the Commander. Given Alliance rules on fraternization, though he didn't understand them, he hadn't been expecting it. Then again humans could be rather loose about following some rules.

"Vakarian." He nodded to the Turian then turned to Shepard. "I came up with a great idea for some costumes, Commander. We can come as farmers – since you're from an agri colony."

Garrus about choked on his _Khaal._ Being C-Sec, after he met Shepard that very first time he done some checking into her background, just because. Yes, it was somewhat common knowledge that she was from an agricultural colony; but it had taken some extensive digging on his part and a little hacking by a friend to find out that it was Mindoir. Shepard had been the sole survivor of a savage Batarian attack.

Obviously she didn't much mention it, which meant she probably didn't want to think about it. Understandable since, from what he'd managed to find out, all her family and friends had perished in the attack.

At Alenko's suggestion, Shepard's good mood evaporated, as she retreated behind her Commander persona.

"I don't think so, Lieutenant." She returned, politely but with a faint cold edge. Amazingly the biotic didn't seem to catch her shift in attitude. Given the pheromones Garrus was picking up, the Lieutenant must be too caught up in his desires to notice.

"What about a couple of planet scouts then?" Only slightly daunted, Alenko went on, obviously not realizing that he'd upset her.

Just then Garrus's omni-tool signaled. To his puzzlement it was from somewhere on the Normandy.

"Vakarian." He answered, drawing the attention of the other two.

" _You better get down here, Vakarian. The Terrible Two are trying to scale the MAKO."_ Came Ash's voice.

"Crap." He exclaimed. "On my way, thanks." He threw his cup at the dirty dish tray and headed for the cargo bay. By the time he hit the elevator, Shepard was right behind him.

"Commander?" He held the door open for her as she slipped in.

"I want to make sure they're okay." She answered rather curtly. He realized then that she'd wanted to get away from Alenko. He simply nodded, not sure what or if he should say anything to her. He wasn't sure how she'd react to the fact that he'd done a background check on her.

By the time they got to the cargo bay, the Terrible Two had managed to get on top of the MAKO. Ash was trying to convince them to come down; but Trukle was having none of it and Nezzie was loyally staying with his friend.

Ash gave a sigh of relief as Vakarian hurried over, Shepard on his heels.

"Good, maybe they'll listen to you." She sounded exasperated as she walked back to her station.

"Trukle, Nezzie." Garrus stood at the foot of the MAKO and yelled. Two small heads popped up and peered down at him.

"Officer." That was Nezzie, looking guilty.

"I thought I told you not to touch anything?" Garrus sounded stern but kept his anger in check.

"Not touch – climb." That was Trukle, already learning how to split hairs. Garrus thought he heard a rumbling chuckle from Wrex's direction. Would have been nice if he'd bothered to corral the Krogan infant, Garrus thought sourly.

"Climbing is touching." Garrus shot back.

"No say so." Trukle returned obstinately, further splitting that hair. Garrus heard the whisper of a chuckle from Shepard and he spared a moment to glare at her.

Deciding that arguing with the two, or more correctly Trukle wasn't going to achieve anything, Garrus knew he'd have to climb the MAKO. The armored vehicle had built in hand holds to facilitate getting up its side without the bulk of a ladder.

Taking off his gauntlets and laying them out of the way, he started up the side of the MAKO.

His head had barely cleared the top of the MAKO when with a warbling cry, Trukle charged him.

"Pirate!"

"NO!" That was Nezzie, equally startled.

Surprised, Garrus took a glancing blow to the left side of his head as Trukle head butted him. His visor was knocked clean off and spiraled down to the floor to land with a clatter.

Trukle was an infant and didn't have any adult plates and Turian skulls were hard, so the little Krogan literally bounced off his head, rocking him, and rolled over the edge.

"Trukle!" Nezzie lunged for his friend but missed.

Stunned still Garrus managed to reach out with his free hand and snag Trukle's cape before he could fall to the floor.

Fortunately Chakwas and company had attached the capes with straps that criss crossed the chest, wrapped around the waist and tied in front. So Trukle ended up dangling from his grip like a pudgy piñata.

"Shepard." He hissed, his left eye already swelling, barely holding himself up with his left hand.

Shepard lunged to get under the dangling youngster.

"In position." She yelled and he let go.

 **Shepard**

She grunted as the rather solid, surprisingly heavy youngster dropped into her arms.

As she went to put Trukle down, Vakarian tried to climb back down; but lost his grip on the MAKO and fell. He pushed off as best he could to avoid hitting her and the youngster, instead smashing into a nearby crate.

A six-foot plus Turian in armor was an efficient wrecking ball and the crate shattered under him.

"Vakarian?" Shepard turned from Trukle to the downed Turian, and started pulling the remnants of the crate off of him.

He'd landed awkwardly on his back and side and was laying very still, eyes closed. Then he let out a flanging groan and his eyes cracked open.

"Hey Big Guy, you okay?" She asked as she kept pulling pieces of crate off of him and out of his armor.

He blinked once or twice and let his breath slowly hiss out past his teeth. "Can I get back to you on that?" He said weakly, struggling to lift his right arm, flexing his hand.

Shepard realized that he was about to start shifting.

"Don't move, Vakarian." She told him.

"I…." He started to protest.

"That's an order." She used her Commander voice.

She knew nothing about Turian physiology besides the basics but decided to err on the side of caution until Chakwas could check him out.

Ash had come over. "What can I do, ma'am?"

"Make sure he doesn't move." She told the Gunnery Sergeant as she activated her omni-tool. Ash looked at the Turian warily. Vakarian seemed content to lie still for the moment.

"Chakwas?"

"Commander?"

"I need you in the cargo bay. Vakarian fell off of the MAKO and I don't want him to move till you clear him." She explained.

"Is he conscious?" Chakwas was instantly professional.

"Unfortunately." Vakarian groaned in the background.

"I'll be right down. Don't let him move." With that Chakwas signed off.

"Roger." She turned to the Turian who was looking aggrieved. "You heard the doctor, stay still."

"You try to stay still with a piece of crate jammed into your neck." He shot back, uncharacteristically acerbic.

She gave him a quick once over and saw the piece he was talking about. It was stuck in his cowl, jabbing painfully into his neck. No wonder he was snappish, she thought as she carefully worked it free. When she threw it to the side she heard a faint hum of relief.

Just then behind them she heard a scratching sound, then a thunk and she turned to see what it was. Nezzie had skittered down the ladder and was stalking up to Trukle. When he got there, he smacked him hard in back of the head.

"Bad Trukle!" Nezzie's piping voice was surprisingly angry. "You hurt the Officer."

"I defend." Trukle retorted trying to puff himself up but still shifting away from Nezzie.

"It's his MAKO." Nezzie exclaimed, waving his arms for emphasis.

"He pirate." Trukle protested waving his stumpy little arms in return.

"He's a friend." Nezzie shot back.

"You better get in there, Commander." Garrus spoke up. "Or the Krogan rebellions are about to break out – again."

Shepard got to her feet and stepped in between the two boys.

"That's enough!" She snapped. "Superheroes don't fight with each other."

Trukle looked mulish and Nezzie looked embarrassed.

"They also don't attack their friends." She went on, staring hard at Trukle. The little Krogan had the grace to look ever so slightly abashed at that. At least she thought that was the look on his face.

Just then the cargo bay doors opened and Chakwas came in followed by Walea and Kalba.

Chakwas immediately came over and knelt by Vakarian.

"I'm okay doc, honestly." But he was wheezing as he said it.

"You let me be the judge of that." Chakwas chided him as she ran a scan. After a moment of studying the results.

"How is he, doc?" Shepard left the two boys to their mothers who were quietly questioning them. Chakwas had stood up.

"His neck and spine are okay, though he's going to be bruised particularly where his armor caught him. He got the wind knocked out of him; and if he were human he'd have one heck of a black eye but since he's Turian his eye socket and the surrounding tissues are going to be very sore and very swollen." She looked down at Vakarian. "However did that happen?" She indicated his face.

Garrus was quiet for a moment. "I ran into something?" He offered

"More like something ran into him." Came Kalba's disgusted voice as she dragged Trukle over by his cape. "Apologize to the Officer."

Trukle crossed his stubby little arms and just glared at her.

Behind them, Wrex who'd wandered over to see what was going on, chuckled. With that, Kalba turned on him.

"What kind of Battlemaster are you? Allowing him to attack." She snapped.

"Vakarian is just a Turian." Wrex exclaimed, slightly taken aback by her attack.

"He's a friend – doesn't matter what species he is." Kalba exclaimed.

"Turians and the twice damned Salarians let the genophage loose on us…"Wrex began angrily.

"Were you part of the Krogan rebellions?" Kalba demanded startling him.

"No."

"Then I seriously doubt the Officer had anything to do with the genophage." Kalba shot back confronting him. "The Krogan are dying because we'd rather rail about past injustices than pull ourselves out of the radioactive rubble of Tuchanka."

"Can you get up Officer?" Chakwas voice pulled Shepard's attention back to the others. Vakarian had rolled onto his side and gingerly got up on his hands and knees. After a few hisses of pain, he slowly got to his feet; but he was visibly wavering. Without being asked Shepard got on his good side and got his arm over her shoulder.

"Commander, you shouldn't…I'm okay…" He started to protest then almost collapsed as one of his knees tried to buckle.

"Riiight." She managed to keep him upright.

Chakwas got on his other side then, cautiously getting her arm around his torso. "No, you're not okay, Officer. You need a couple of pain pills and to rest for an hour or so."

"But the MAKO, Doctor…" He began.

"The MAKO is going nowhere; but if you don't rest now – I'll put you on mandatory bed rest for a day." Chakwas told him as she started to turn him towards the door.

This close to him, Shepard could feel the irritated tone of his sub harmonics, though he said nothing.

"Officer, sir." Came a shy piping voice. They turned. Nezzie was standing nearby, hesitantly holding out Garrus's visor.

Garrus reached out his left hand to take it. Carefully hiding his pain, if the little twitches Shepard could feel were any indication.

"Thank you." He said gravely.

"I'm sorry." Nezzie went on looking horribly ashamed.

"Not your fault." Garrus told him, and then wavered slightly.

"Come on, time to get you to the med bay." Chakwas headed them towards the door.

Shepard thought Vakarian was walking pretty well on his own until they got out into the hallway and the door closed behind them, then he stumbled as his knee tried to buckle again.

Chakwas and Shepard managed to keep him upright.

"I'm sorry Commander, Doctor." He apologized, trying to regain his balance.

"Just relax and let us take your weight." Chakwas told him.

"No problem." That was Shepard. Then to distract him. "You were pretty tolerant of the kids."

Garrus sighed, turning it to a hiss as he twisted something.

"Let us say I was once in their position."

"Oh? Do tell?" While she knew something of Vakarian's background, it was mostly general stuff that had happened as an adult. Anything to do with his childhood was unknown and highly interesting to her.

"When I was about their age, a friend and I had set up a sniper's nest in a tree in the back yard." He said.

"Trust you to have a sniper's nest." Shepard teased.

"It was a very good position." Garrus defended himself.

"So what happened?" That was Chakwas, maneuvering them so she could get at the elevator controls.

"My father came out to call us in to eat."

"Oh?"

"We decided he was the advance Scout for a pirate band." Garrus finally told them.

"OH!"

"What is it you humans say – It did not end well." He admitted.

Both Chakwas and Shepard burst out laughing as Vakarian looked highly embarrassed. His mandibles clicking.


	11. Chapter 11 - Making Plans

_Greetings All. Sorry for the delay, but Real Life attacked. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this latest installment. Many thanks, as always, for those who have faved, are following, commented, or have left a review. You let me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. (And I'm far from perfect.) OH, if you're curious as to what young Turian Shepard is thinking of - please check out my story - Just Another Saturday Night. Have a great weekend._

* * *

Making Plans

 **Shepard**

The elevator rose slowly ( _what else was new_ ) to the mess level. No matter what anyone did – they couldn't get the stupid thing to go any faster. The engineers, Tali, Vakarian, even the Mess Sergeant had tried. Privately, she thought the speed had been programmed by some sadistic engineer who liked frustrating people.

When they got to the mess level, she helped Chakwas get the Turian into the sick bay. From the occasional hisses she heard out of him, she knew he was beginning to feel every inch of that crate he'd crashed into.

Funny, his hisses made her think of another Turian, a boy really; she'd met for a few hours, years ago during Basic. She wondered how that youngster had turned out; but she'd never gotten his name and without identifying colony marks she knew that trying to locate him in among millions of Turians would be impossible.

"Over there." Chakwas ordered as they steered Vakarian to a bed. Carefully, gratefully, he sat down gingerly on the bed, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Help him get out of his upper armor." Chakwas ordered as she started pulling things out of the cabinet marked for the dextros on board. Shepard took a step towards the Turian and he suddenly wrapped both arms around his chest. She stopped, surprised.

"Take it off?" His voice seemed to go a few notches higher.

"What's the matter, Vakarian."? Shepard teased the usually unflappable Turian. "You shy?"

"No, Commander." There was an odd tone to his voice that she didn't quite recognize. "I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that." Chakwas came over with a small handful of things. "Now out of that armor. I want to make sure that you didn't crack a plate."

"I'm fine Doctor, honestly." He protested, still not moving.

"Vakarian, you heard the doctor - strip." Shepard defaulted to her Commander voice. Realizing what she'd just said, she colored slightly and muttered, " _That just went somewhere horrible_."

He seemed to deflate before their eyes and reluctantly; slowly he started undoing his armor.

"Yes Commander." His voice was quiet. His sub harmonics almost silent though she picked up a note that she didn't really recognize. Shepard didn't understand it – the Turian was usually, to borrow a term from an old instructor – bold and brassy. Now, she would almost of said he seemed embarrassed.

With just a few moves, he'd removed the armor from his arms, with a few pained hisses, and then released the latches on his body armor. Again he hesitated.

"If it was one thing I didn't think you were – it was a prude, Vakarian." Shepard said as she stepped forward and took the front torso piece off of him. It was then that she saw what he'd been reluctant to reveal. He was wearing a much patched and somewhat ratty looking undersuit. Given the fasteners and design, this thing looked like it had done service in the First Contact War.

This wasn't his normal bodysuit; she'd seen that several times as they applied medi-gel during a mission; and it bore no resemblance to this threadbare thing. She wondered then if he only had the one good undersuit. Given their culture, Turians usually elected to buy the best equipment they could afford. They'd once discussed what a C-Sec officer made and he should have had enough money for several undersuits. There was something going on here that she'd have to check into. Not just because she was, she'd admit it, nosy; but because a crewmember's weakness could be used against them and their shipmates. And she would put nothing past Saren.

They'd had a couple of leaves and Vakarian hadn't ever really left the ship unless he'd gone with the ground crew to a bar. He drank no more than any other soldier on leave; so she didn't think booze was a problem. Gambling and women seemed out of character for him also.

He must be electing to wear the good undersuit when going out on a mission and saving this tattered thing for onboard the ship. She vowed then to get him a second 'good' undersuit. Man was putting up with a lot of shit to help her hunt down Saren – from bland nutrient paste to a cot in the cargo bay – then there was Wrex, who amused himself by annoying the Turian.

Ignoring his appearance, Chakwas had moved to his back. Unbidden Shepard came over to help her. Back armor on a Turian was more complex than a human – having to fit over and around their cowls. Together they got it off, revealing even more patches and even a few tears in his undersuit – probably from hitting the crate.

Chakwas started scanning him, with a several of those confusing/alarming hums doctors are infamous for. She gently pushed on a few of his back plates, eliciting a couple of pained hisses from him, and once a low growl. After a few moments, she stopped the scan.

"You're lucky, Officer – nothing broken though you're going to be stiff, bruised, and sore for several days." Chakwas told him, getting out a bottle of some mustard colored pills.

"Not the first time, Doctor." He paused. "And you really don't have to call me Officer. When I left C-Sec, I left my rank behind."

"What do you want to be called then?" Chakwas handed him a couple of pills and a disposable glass of water she'd gotten.

"Vakarian or Garrus is fine." He told her, and then took the pills. Shepard marked how a regular shaped glass didn't really work for his mouth; but he seemed to have learned how to deal with it as he basically poured the water into his mouth.

He went to get up and Chakwas stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "No, I want to keep your under observation for the next couple of hours."

"Oh." Without much complaint he slowly laid down on the bed. Which puzzled Shepard, as he was normally one to protest that he was perfectly fine even if he was bleeding out. Chakwas had grabbed a couple of extra pillows and she carefully got them under his back and neck to accommodate his cowl and his fringe.

"Is that okay, Garrus?" Chakwas asked him.

He wiggled around a bit. "Very good. Thank you, Doctor."

"Aren't there special pillows for that kind of thing?' Shepard asked. Having seen a couple of Turian patients when she'd visited a friend in Huerta General Hospital.

"Yes, but we didn't have time to order any before we left the Citadel.

"Order whatever you need, doc." Shepard told her. Given their mission she had the feeling that this wouldn't be the only time Vakarian ended up in sickbay.

"Already done." Chakwas started cleaning up. "Our order will be waiting for us when we get back to the Citadel."

"Good. Get some rest, Vakarian." She looked to the Turian, who was already getting sleepy. "So you can enjoy the party tonight."

"I'm sure the doctor will say I can skip it." He spoke up, a little too eagerly. About then she realized why he'd not fought staying in sickbay as he normally would.

"Sorry Garrus, you'll be fine in a couple of hours." Chakwas spoke up, hiding a smile.

"Crap." He grumbled.

"You don't get out of coming up with a costume that easy." Shepard tossed over her shoulder as she turned to go. She heard some low voiced mutters out of him but ignored it. Outside of sickbay she let herself chuckle then headed out on her usual rounds.

She checked in with Pressly, and the other crewmembers that kept the Normandy running. The unsung heroes of this fight. From supplies to laundry. She shuddered to think of the ground crew stuffed into the MAKO without clean undersuits. Even a Geth would flee from that.

Mess Sergeant Sanders was already getting the food and drink ready for the party tonight. A couple of plates and pitchers were of a dark blue color. Her way of delineating the dextro snacks so nobody got the wrong thing. She'd even put together a bowl of candy for the kids. Little sacks of various sweets. Again the dextro sweets were in dark blue bags.

"It looks wonderful, Sanders."

"Thank you ma'am." Sanders beamed at her complement.

"I particularly like the way you marked the dextro stuff."

"Seemed logical." Sanders told her. "Er, Masset is down putting out pumpkins in the cargo hold but he says some of them are disappearing."

"Disappearing?"

"Yeah, he puts up one and goes off to get some other decorations and when he gets back – it's gone – only the little light unit is sitting there."

"I'll see to it." Shepard figured she knew what was going on and it involved a Krogan. But whether a big one or a little one she wasn't sure.

When she got to the cargo bay it starting to look really spooky. Some of the lights in the unused areas had been lowered or turned off. Other light fixtures were now wearing ghostly sheets. Lighted and carved pumpkins were decorating various places around the hold. She was in time to see Masset put up a pumpkin on a crate near Wrex's corner. When he stepped away to do something, Wrex sidled over and went to grab the pumpkin.

"Wrex!" The Krogan froze – hand almost on the pumpkin.

"Shepard." He turned around, a big fake smile on his face.

She crossed her arms and settled her weight on one leg and glared at him. "Those are decorations – NOT a mid morning snack.

"Well, you've got a lot…." He faltered under her cold stare and finally admitted. "They taste good, damn sight better than most of that Alliance crap."

Shepard sighed. "They'll still taste good tomorrow. Hands off until AFTER the party, Wrex."

"Alright." As she turned to go she heard the mumble. " _Bossy pyjak_." She spun to face him. "What was that Urdnot?"

"Nothing Shepard." Wrex gave her the most insincere grin she'd ever gotten from the Krogan. With a sigh, she left the cargo bay, passing Kalba on her way in. As she headed for the cockpit she wondered what that was about.

As she passed the storage room they'd given over to the kids – there was a warbling cry and Nezzie came flying out of the room, through the sheet to land on his ass in front of her. He started giggling – a series of high-pitched chirps until he saw her. Then he silenced and scrambled to his feet, trying to come to some sort of attention.

"Commander…I'm…I'm…"

"It's okay, Nezzie." She smiled at the little Turian, so vastly different from Garrus.

Just then there was a deeper warble and it was Trukle's turn to come flying out the door to collide with Nezzie and send both of them to the floor.

"I Super Krogan." Trukle proclaimed, standing on Nezzie.

Nezzie retaliated by dumping Trukle on his ass.

Shepard glanced into the storeroom and saw that several of the sleep pads had been stacked on top of each other creating a launch pad for The Terrible Two.

Meanwhile the Krogan Rebellions had broken out again as the two squabbled.

"That's enough, boys." Shepard moved to separate them before the pushing escalated into punching.

"He stood on me!" Nezzie protested.

"You slow." Trukle retorted.

"Enough." Came a flanged voice and Walea walked up with Halsen. "You're supposed to be learning from Acia and Dr. T'Soni."

Trukle crossed his stubby little arms and grumbled. "I, Super Krogan. No need teaching."

"Yes, you do." Walea told him.

"I can't do any of that stuff, mom." Nezzie protested, leaning against his mother's leg. "I feel dumb.

Gently, Walea put her hand on his head. "I know little one; but it won't hurt you to learn – just in case." Her voice had softened; and Shepard could hear a faint purring from her. Shepard had no doubts, for all her tough as nails attitude, Walea loved her son.

"Now both of you go with Halsen." She shooed her son and Trukle towards the adolescent Turian.

With much grumbling from Trukle and foot dragging from Nezzie, the two reluctantly followed Halsen down the hallway. Shepard had to chuckle, the boys reminded her way too much of her siblings. For a moment all she remembered were the good times, the happy times – then the darkness swept back in. With a mental shake, she shoved those memories to the side – now was not the time.

Walea hadn't moved and from the look on her face, Shepard figured she wanted to talk.

"Yes?"

"I…I wanted to ask a favor of you, Commander." The Turian woman was diffident. Obviously still unsure of the Spectre.

"If I can grant it, I will." Shepard told her. "What is it?"

"I have a couple of sisters who still talk to me. I'd like to leave Nezzeke with them. He'll be well taken care of and with his own."

Shepard thought that sounded like a great idea if Walea and Nezzie had to be separated; though it saddened her that some of Walea's family were apparently estranged – no doubt because she was Cabal. "Where do your sisters live?"

"Invictus."

Shepard winced – Invictus was on the far edge of Hierarchy space and well out of their way.

"We're not headed anywhere close to that; and this mission is too dangerous to keep Nezzie on board until we do." Shepard was honest with the Turian woman.

"I did not think so." Walea was calm.

"What do you want to do then?"

"If I may be allowed to contact my sisters. I'll arrange a place nearby where I can leave Nezzie and they can pick him up."

"Certainly." Shepard smiled, glad that the Cabal was a reasonable woman. "Nezzie is a good kid and if he can't be with you then he should be with his family."

Here Walea, she thought, grimaced just a bit. "Except.." She gave the Turian version of a sigh, "…when he's with Trukle."

Shepard chuckled. "Ah yes – The Terrible Two as my crew have taken to calling them." There was a hum of amusement out of Walea; and her mandibles lifted slightly in a smile.

Shepard heard some heavy footsteps behind her. From the accompanying creaks – she was sure it was Wrex. She turned – the red Krogan was coming down the corridor with Kalba in attendance – both looked intent. Walea excused herself and followed after Halsen and the boys.

"Shepard." Wrex gave her his usual greeting.

"Wrex, Kalba. What can I do for you?"

"We're going to be passing the Dodassa system aren't we?" Wrex asked.

"Yes, in a couple of days. Why? What's there?"

"Attrikus." Was the short reply.

Shepard tried to remember what she'd heard of Attrikus. There was something she'd heard once years ago; but she couldn't quite bring it up.

"What's on Attrikus?" She asked finally.

"A tiny Krogan colony." Wrex told her.

"Colony. I didn't think the Krogan's had any colonies." She was startled.

"They don't – really. This is just a small village populated mostly by non-fertile females and disabled Krogan."

That surprised her. Given their regenerative abilities – there were very few disabled or handicapped Krogan.

"How long has this 'colony'.." She made air quotes, "been in existence."

"A hundred years." Wrex told her.

Something about the look on Wrex's face and the set of his shoulders said that there was more to Attrikus than he was saying.

"Do you? Did you have anything to do with this little colony, Wrex?" She asked shrewdly, since he'd been around for hundreds of years.

Wrex gave a slow laugh. "Smart ass pyjak."

"I swear Wrex – call me a pyjak one more time and I'll take you on a 4 hour joy ride in the MAKO." She threatened. The Krogan actually looked a little alarmed at that. Well, the last time they'd gone out – he'd lost his lunch and bruised his hump – and vowed to never ride in the 'death machine' again – if Shepard was driving.

"That's cruelty unbecoming a commanding officer." He protested.

"Big bad Krogan is afraid of a little rough driving." Shepard teased.

"I'm afraid of dying in a fiery crash caused by your suicidal driving." He retorted and she scowled at that.

"Yeah…" He changed the subject. "I helped some of the older unfertile females found this place about a century ago."

Shepard looked askance at that. "Some males just refuse to accept their fates and they keep after the females; without bothering to ask." He said coldly.

She nodded, never having given any thought to what the Krogan male and female must suffer through with the genophage.

The constant threat of what was essentially rape and knowing that you'd probably lose any child even if you did conceive would be torture of a form she didn't want to contemplate.

"What do you want to do on Attrikus?" She asked though with Kalba standing there she had a good idea.

Wrex looked to the young female standing beside him. "I want to go there with Trukle." Kalba spoke up.

"I thought you'd be going to Tuchanka?" Now Shepard was curious.

"I thought so too." Wrex spoke up. "But she thinks one of the older females will take Trukle from her."

Shepard shot Wrex a curious look. "I thought you said no one would bother her."

"Fifty years ago – no one would." Wrex told her. "But I haven't been back in so long that apparently things have changed."

"I'm a young female from a small unimportant clan." Kalba spoke up, sounding angry. "I know of several older females that wouldn't hesitate to take Trukle away from me – citing my youth."

"Even if he considers you his mother?"

"Even if." Kalba returned sadly.

"All right, we can drop you and Trukle off on Attrikus." She turned to Wrex. "Do you need to call ahead? I'd sooner not get shot at."

"Good point." Wrex said. "They're used to seeing me coming in by ground or a mercenary shuttle. An Alliance vehicle would make them wary."

"Then I'll clear you to make a call." Shepard told him then grinned. "Guess you're going to have to ride in the death machine again with me driving."

"Oh no, let Alenko drive." Wrex protested.

"Oh no – my MAKO – my rules." She retorted and he rumbled angrily at her.

Kalba looked puzzled. "Is she that bad a driver?"

"You have no idea." Wrex groaned.

"Chicken." Shepard tossed at him.

" _Commander?"_ Joker spoke up.

"Yes, Joker."

" _Doctor Chakwas wants to see you in the med_ bay."

"Did she say what for?" Shepard started heading for the elevator.

" _No; but she didn't sound upset if that's what you're concerned about."_ The Pilot told her. Despite not being a people person – Joker was very perceptive when it came to interpreting people's voice tones. Given his lack of mobility, and his fragility – something he'd had to learn.

When she finally got to sickbay. ( _She swore she was going to do something terminal to that elevator.)_ Vakarian was still laying on one of the beds but now he was talking on his omni-tool.

" _You gotta paint yourself grey_." Joker was telling him.

"Joker, I'm already silver in color – grey would be useless."

" _Man. I know you're silver. I'm talking grey – flat, medium grey."_ Joker exclaimed.

About then Garrus glanced up and saw her. "Commander, need me for something?"

" _Shit."_ Joker cursed under his breath as he cut communications.

"Grey?"

"Joker is helping me with my costume." Vakarian told her.

Instantly all sorts of images she'd never ever wanted to think about besieged her. Vakarian naked ( _not that there was anything to see given Turian physiology),_ Vakarian naked and dancing around a pole ( _that one was hard to wrap her mind around – harder than a plated Turian doing a pole dance),_ and Vakarian naked and dancing with….FANS?" ( _Where the hell had that come from?)_ She shook her head violently trying to shake the images out. There were some things you just didn't want to have in your head – ever.

"Commander?"

"Just tell me that there is nothing sexy about this costume – in any way?"

Vakarian looked puzzled but he gave it a moment of thought. "I'm completely dressed Commander – I don't believe there is anything sexy about this costume."

"Good. Otherwise I'd have to hurt Joker." She sighed, hoping that Vakarian knew what he was talking about. Sometimes Joker could take a joke just that little bit too far.


	12. Chapter 12 - Winding Up

_Greetings All. I hope the weather is being nice to you where ever you are. I know it's taking awhile but we'll get to the party eventually, I promise. What do you think our gang will/should get up to? Drop me a line if you have an idea. I'll at least listen. Meanwhile many thanks to all those who've shown their support in one way or another. You rock. Have a good one._

* * *

Winding Up

 **Shepard**

Chakwas asking her to come to the sickbay was simply to tell her that Garrus was cleared to go back to work, and to release the Turian to her.

"Why me?" Shepard was puzzled. "Vakarian is a big boy and can walk himself down to the cargo bay."

"I thought you might want to make sure that he didn't find someplace to hide out before the party." Chakwas told her.

"Has he said something?" Shepard was watching the Turian gathering up the pieces of his armor, and putting them on. It was a slow process; given how stiffly he was moving.

"Not exactly; but I know he was doing some extranet searches on Halloween and after awhile he got rather introspective." Chakwas said quietly. "So I don't know what, if anything, he uncovered."

About then Garrus finished and walked towards the two women.

"Commander, Doctor." The Turian was unfailingly polite.

"Garrus." Chakwas smiled at him. "I want you to take it easy for the next couple of days. No falling off of MAKOs."

He gave a snort. "No intentions, Doctor. Someone else can deal with the Terrible Two."

"But Trukle likes you." Shepard teased him and got, she thought, a very sour look from the Turian.

A soft chuckle from Chakwas followed them out of sickbay. In the corridor as they walked along, Vakarian stayed quiet.

"You hurting, Vakarian?" Shepard was concerned. While he tended to not say much, mostly she thought because he was still getting used to people, this was more than his normal reticence.

"No Commander, no more than to be expected." He replied almost formally.

"All right." She came to a halt in the corridor, hand out to stop him. "What's wrong, Vakarian? And don't tell me nothing. You aren't usually this formal with me."

He studied her for a long moment. His face had closed down completely, making him almost impossible to read – even for her.

"Permission to speak freely, Commander?" He asked in a tone that said he expected her to say no.

"Always." That startled her.

"I…" He hesitated and looked away. "..I didn't realize I was supposed to be the…what is it you say – Booly man for this party."

"Booly man?" Shepard was puzzled then it hit. "Boogie man?" He nodded. "No Vakarian. Where in the hell did you get that idea?"

He tapped at his omni-tool and a 3D image sprang to life. Shepard gaped at it. It was grossly and cruelly exaggerated; but it was clearly the mask of a Turian. Snarling, with red blood dripping from what looked like a mouthful of shark teeth.

"Damn, Vakarian." She was horrified. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize shit like this existed, though given how some of the First Contact veterans go on – I should have expected it."

"You…you do not wish me to be this boogie man?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hell no Vakari…" She paused, right now she needed to not be formal. "Can I call you Garrus?"

"You are the Comm…." He began.

"Don't give me the Turian military line." She cut him off. "May I call you Garrus?" He looked surprised but nodded.

"Garrus." She decided to be honest with him. "I like Halloween, always have. It's a time to have fun and be silly with friends." She paused and sighed. "Given what we're trying to do – I figured we could all use some silly before the shit hits the fan." Again he nodded.

"You're just supposed to come and enjoy the party with the rest of the crew." She told him. Ashamed that it hadn't occurred to her that there might be something out there, connected to Halloween, that would insult/distress him. Right there she made an executive decision.

"If you really don't like the idea of this – you don't have to attend. Though I hope you will. I want to party with my friends."

"You..you think of me as a friend?" He was visibly surprised by that.

"Yes." She paused and scowled at him. "Except when you make comments about my driving."

For a moment he was still then she heard a faint chuff of amusement from him.

"Smart ass." She muttered and the chuffing got louder.

Their usual rapport reestablished, they walked slowly down to the cargo bay. Where, Shepard was amused to see, Garrus poked his head cautiously in the door first. No doubt, she thought to herself, hunting for Trukle.

Satisfied that no tiny Krogan ankle limpets were present, they walked in.

Masset had done an excellent job with very little to work with. Carved pumpkins flickered with multi-colored lights here and there in the bay. Sheets were draped over various things to simulate ghosts. Some of the lights had colored T-shirts over them to change their color; and the overhead lights had been lowered. He'd even managed to find some sort of scary sound track of creaking doors, howling wolves, and hissing and snarling cats to play softly in the background.

"Spirits." Garrus was visibly startled by the changes. In this lighting even the MAKO looked spooky. Of course the two glimmering pumpkins you could see through the windows might have had something to do with that.

"Pretty impressive." Shepard nodded as she checked everything out. "Now if Wrex will stop eating the pumpkins and Trukle and Nezzie don't decide to attack the ghosts – everything should be fine for tonight."

"I'll see you tonight, Garrus." She turned to go. "Hopefully in costume."

"Is that an order, Commander?"

Given that hideous, speciest mask he'd found and what he'd thought about it and her motives, the answer was easy. "No, just a request. If you don't want to then you don't have to." She smiled over her shoulder as she left.

She headed for the bridge, needing to tell Joker that both Wrex and Walea were cleared to make calls out. She passed the conference room where she could faintly hear Acia and Liara teaching the kids how to use their biotics.

The mess sergeant was just heading in with a tray of e-rat bars and some drinks as she went by. She nodded to the woman, smiling to herself as she was forcibly reminded of kindergarten kids and 'snack' breaks.

When she got to the bridge, Joker turned around and grinned at her – bringing her to a dead stop.

For several seconds she stared at the pilot and then…

" _Zorro,_ Joker….really?"

Joker was wearing a very homemade black mask with a rather large black T-shirt, crudely altered to be dashing looking. The tee looked like he'd bummed it off of Kaidan. The mask was silly looking with his trademark ball cap perched jauntily above it – though he'd tried to cover the cap with some black fabric also. It was _Zorro_ the bargain basement edition; but pretty good considering they were on a military stealth frigate in the middle of nowhere.

"Guy is coolness personified, Commander..like me." He shot back, trying to adopt a swaggering position in his chair. As he did so, one of the shirt's sleeves rode up reveal a very thin, very scarred, and bruised arm.

She knew in an instant why he'd picked Zorro. Character had always been portrayed as a consummate athlete. Something Joker silently aspired too but would never be. Even pretending to make the ' _sign of Zorro'_ could possibly crack the bones in his wrist if he did it wrong.

After Garrus and now with Joker, she was beginning to wonder if this party had been a good idea after all; but then she remembered the kids and their excitement. Yes, there were problems; but to give the kids one night of something good to remember after the misery of the slavers was well worth it. She had a feeling both Joker and Garrus would agree.


	13. Chapter 13 - What is Joker Doing

_Greetings Good Readers. I'm really sorry this chapter took so long. Real Life attacked and a bit of Writer's Block hit. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you again for all the favs, follows, comments and reviews. Have a great week._

* * *

What is Joker Doing?

 **Shepard**

By the time Shepard had completed her rounds, forced herself to finish her reports ( _Stars, she hated paperwork),_ gotten dressed in her costume, and made it down to the cargo bay; the party was in, as they say, full swing. Minus those who could not leave their posts unattended; but Shepard had made sure that there would be a rotating crew for those positions. The only thing she'd asked ( _well ordered_ ) was that no one who had to go on duty or was relieving someone would drink. No one argued with her on that – given where they were and who/what they were hunting.

Pressly would man the deck while she was at the party. When she offered to come relieve him, he'd laughed and said he was far too old for Halloween and told her to enjoy herself. She'd make certain that one of the mess crew took some food up to him.

Several of the crew had pushed crates and equipment aside to create a small dancing area and were moving to the music that someone had called up on their omni-tool. The club beat blended oddly well with the spooky background noises. She wasn't sure what that said about the club music.

Shepard chuckled as she looked around. She saw several pirates ( _earth style pirates_ ), a princess, a couple of witches; a couple of crew women were wearing Asari club gear. ( _She had to wonder where those had come from_.)

One engineer was dressed in dark pants and a bright orange shirt with white symbols on it. She was confused until she realized that he was supposed to be an omni-tool. She grinned at that and was further amazed as a cowboy, of all things, walked by. Wearing a hand made but recognizable cowboy hat and chaps. Trust the Normandy crew to be inventive.

One of the crew, she thought it was one of the mess staff, had appropriated a sheet and was pretending to be a ghost, with decidedly knobby knees, presiding over the food table, particularly the candy. Smacking the hands of adults looking for a sugar rush. She was glad to see that Sanders had made a point of setting a guard. Given standard Alliance fare, most of the crew would have happily trashed the MAKO for a candy bar; and they were saving most of the candy for the kids.

She was less pleased to see that Wrex was over in his little nook at the far end of the cargo bay. She only just now realized that he and Garrus wouldn't be getting much rest tonight. She'd have to make it up to them. She did, however, notice that there were quite a few pumpkins decorating the crates around Wrex's area. The lighting had been dimmed in that area and in the flickering light of the pumpkins, the Krogan looked like some fairytale troll hunting for a bridge to lurk under. Not that she'd _ever_ tell him that. The way he was acting, kinda gruff and menacing,( _well, more than normal_ ) she wondered if he knew of Halloween and/or trolls. Given his age, it wouldn't surprise her. He had, after all, known about tutus.

"What is Joker doing?" Came Liara's voice from behind her.

She turned; the Asari was wearing some kind of robe with crude embroidery on it. Shepard hazarded a guess that it was some sort of Asari Matriarch outfit. Behind her was Tali.

Shepard blinked a couple of times. Tali was wearing the electronic cat ears she'd told everyone about on top, sort of, her head scarf; but Shepard was sure that real cat's ears didn't change color, or move like they were trying to signal in semaphore. And where on earth had she found the glitter pens that someone had drawn whiskers and a nose on her facemask with.

She was beginning to think that some of the Normandy crew had some really peculiar skeletons in their closets – or lockers.

She glanced down and decided then and there to not mention that cat's tails didn't constantly undulate like a snake or periodically change color.

"You guys look…" She struggled to find the right word. Not for the world would she hurt either of their feelings. "….very unique."

"So what is Joker doing?" Tali persisted pointing over to the side. "And who is he supposed to be."

Shepard glanced over. Joker was still dressed as Zorro with the addition of a little caplet, obviously part of a badly dyed sheet.

She laughed as she realized what he was up to.

"He's a figure from earth folklore." She explained, fairly sure that Liara would be researching _Zorro_ tomorrow. "And trying to bite apples, or whatever those multi colored things are, when they're hanging from strings is an old Halloween game for kids.

Joker had indeed hung fruit from strings off of an empty weight rack and was encouraging the older kids to try and take a bite out of them.

The twins, Seena, and the other Asari struggled to get their teeth on the fruit; but it was Halsen, of all people, who was winning.

She'd discovered that she could trap the fruit with her mandibles and then bite it. Shepard chuckled, glad that the older Turian girl was able to excel at something, she was so very quiet.

Who she didn't see were Trukle or Nezzie. The apples on strings were up too high for the little ones – they'd need something lower to the ground. She just hoped he hadn't done what she thought he might but a loud splash and Nezzie's chirping laugh disavowed her of that thought.

"Oh please tell me he didn't try to set up bobbing for apples…" Shepard sighed but when she turned to face the now, fairly loud splashing sounds. Sure enough, Joker had filled a watertight container with water and more of those odd fruit were bobbing around; and, looking like a small, testy hippo, so was Trukle. Nezzie was standing next to the container – chirping ( _giggling?)_ at him.

"Bobbing for apples?" Tali questioned.

"It's a silly Halloween game." Shepard explained. "What can I say." Glancing at Tali's mask – she was positive that neither game would ever catch on with Quarians.

About then Ash and Kaidan joined the party. She thought Ash had come as an angel; but without wings it was hard to tell. Kaidan, spotting her, hurried over. As he did, she took in his costume. She had to admit he'd put a lot of 'effort' into it; but if Joker was a bargain basement _Zorro_ then Kaidan was a rummage sale Knight. White pants, ( _where had he gotten those from_ ), white shirt, cobbled together helmet and breastplates _(duct tape to the rescue)_ with a sword she was fairly sure just might be part of that odd chunk of Geth hopper Garrus had pulled from the MAKO the other day.

"Comm…." At her look. "Shepard."

"Very heroic, Alenko." She smiled at him. Inwardly though she wondered about the costume. Was that what he saw himself – them- as. They might, in some corners, be considered the good guys; but she knew that they were far from the knights of old.

"You didn't dress up?" Alenko frowned as he took in her simple blue jeans, t-shirt, and a hooded sweatshirt.

"No real time with my duties." She explained, deciding not to tell him the truth. Given his costume she didn't think he'd understand it.

"What are you supposed to represent?" Liara and Tali were peering interestedly at his costume.

"I'm a knight." He answered proudly.

"Well, technically, it is night, Lieutenant." Tali commented, not understanding.

Chuckling under her breath, she left Kaidan to explain to the Quarian and the fascinated Liara. She wandered over to some crates that had been set up for sitting and eating. There was a one crate, with another sheet over it, set with levo snack foods and even a dark blue plate with some dextro snacks on it. ( _She strongly suspected that the Normandy's linen supply was going to be seriously depleted after tonight_.)

Kalba, Walea, and Acia were sitting off to the side. Eating, she was glad to see – even Walea, and watching the festivities.

"Is everything alright?" She asked as she walked over. Walea went to stand up and Shepard just motioned her to stay seated.

"You're not on duty and neither am I."

"Everything is lovely, Commander." Acia spoke up. "Thank you for letting us join in."

Shepard waved off her thanks. "You're more than welcome." Just then the twins and Seena ran past shrieking in mock fear as the bare kneed ghost chased after them, warbling boo.

The three aliens watched them run off then looked at each other. Shepard could about hear them thinking – ' _Do we ask what that's about – or just try to ignore the human craziness?_ '

"Ghosts are supposed to be scary." She explained. They still looked decidedly blank at that.

"Ghosts are the restless spirits of dead humans who haunt – hang around – certain places and people." She should get a medal for explaining this stuff. This was never covered in N7 training. "It's a cliché that they're suppose to say boo – and folk lore has them looking like someone is wearing a sheet over their heads."

There were nods from the three women; but Shepard was fairly sure they were just trying to humor her and were still fairly puzzled.

"Man, you could have worn civvies." Came Joker's voice behind her.

"Er…" She recognized the flanging voice and was positive she knew what the next line would be. "I just feel…" She mouthed the words with him. "…more comfortable in my armor."

"You're a party pooper, Vakarian." Joker jeered.

She turned around. Garrus was standing talking to Joker. He was, as he said, dressed in his armor; but it looked odd. She realized then that he hadn't really polished it up as he usually did. Bits and pieces of clamps, components, and small tech boards were hanging from his armor suspended on netting and cables.

He sort of looked like he'd gotten caught in an explosion in a salvage shop.

"Ladies." She excused herself from the mothers and walked over to the two men.

"Okay Garrus." She nodded to the two. "I'll bite." He looked very puzzled at that and she realized that the translator hadn't given him a clear explanation. "What are you suppose to be."

Joker went to open his mouth and Garrus beat him to it. Pointing a long finger, with a few wires wrapped around it at the pilot.

"It was his idea."

"Traitor." Joker grumbled under his breath, glaring at the Turian.

"I thought I told you no helping, Joker." Shepard crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Hey you just said I couldn't give the ladies any great…" At Shepard's arched eyebrow. "..alternative costume ideas." She let out a small snort.

"You didn't say anything about helping Vakarian." Joker protested. "I was just furthering human/Turian relations by helping him."

Her snort this time was decidedly sarcastic. "So what is he supposed to be?"

"He's the ghost of MAKO's past." Joker exclaimed then immediately hid behind Garrus to the surprise of the Turian.

For about two seconds she was ready to strangle the pilot then she realized that it was actually a clever idea. It wasn't too hard to pull off, Garrus already had various odds and ends of MAKO parts, he could wear his, twice-damned armor, and it didn't make him look like an idiot. Something she'd noticed he was trying to avoid around the human members of the crew. It was subtle but she'd become aware of it.

"Okay, that's actually pretty clever." She said as Joker poked his head out from behind Garrus.

"You approve, Commander?" Garrus asked tentatively.

"I approve…." She fixed Joker with a cold look. "This one. Don't take it as an excuse to get rowdy, Joker."

"Would I do that, Commander." Joker put a hand over his heart and proclaimed dramatically.

"In a heartbeat." She flicked her finger against the brim of his cap.

"Don't muss the hat." He protested batting at her.

"I'll muss whatever I want, cripple." She tossed back.

Garrus stood patiently in the middle of their back and forth, his mandibles flexed in a faint smile.

"You having a good time, Garrus?" She asked suddenly and he started. Obviously having gone elsewhere in his mind.

"Yes, Commander." He told her, rather stiffly.

"Garrus." She sighed. "It's okay to not like something. I don't expect all my people to think alike. In fact I'd prefer they didn't."

He cocked his head, obviously thinking about it and after a moment nodded in agreement. That was one good thing about the Hierarchy. They might turn out a lot of military drones; but they had a much better grasp of military life, procedures; and the things you had to do than even the Alliance lifers did. Something to do with the military being almost bred into their bones after generations.

"The mess sergeant got some dextro snacks." She went on. "They're in the dark blue plates and glasses."

He nodded, still watching, she was sure, all the crazy humans. Then he turned to her. "What is your costume, Commander?"

Just then Alenko came up. "Do you want to dance, Commander?"

Shepard blanched internally, she didn't dance cold sober in front of anyone, including her mirror. Drunk was a whole nuther story.

She heard a soft chuff from Vakarian and glancing over she realized that his visor was active and that he'd seen her vitals spike. She glared at him and he gave her, what she'd begun to recognize as, the innocent Turian look; which she didn't buy for a minute.

Coming up with a quick excuse she escaped from a disappointed Alenko.

The party wasn't a wild one but it was a success. The adults got a chance to relax and the kids enjoyed it enormously until Acia, Kalba, and Walea corralled them, protesting loudly, and chased them off to bed. Given the amount of sugar they'd ingested, she figured that they'd go to sleep sometime in the next decade. Though with most of them being biotics they might just burn through it fast.

Shepard was watching Alenko and Chakwas dancing. She was envious of the doctor's skill; but glad the older woman was dancing with the lieutenant. He'd spent much of the evening trying to get her to dance and she'd spent much of the evening coming up with non-existent problems that only she could deal with.

From a shadowed spot next to a large crate she watched the party. She was amused to see that there were a whole lot less pumpkins around Wrex's corner. Well disposing of them was one thing they wouldn't have to worry about.

She was less amused to see that Garrus had spent most of the evening on the outer edges of the party. Though she had see him talking with Tali and Liara, and another time with Chakwas and Joker; mostly he spent his time quietly observing. She wondered if the crew was still leary of him. She knew Ash was; but hadn't noticed it from any of the others.

When the party began to wind down, Shepard saw Garrus quietly slip back to the little niche on the far side of the cargo bay that he'd turned into his sleeping area. It was located behind some crates and equipment that had been stacked up to give him some privacy.

Wrex had already bedded down for the night – if the thunderous snores that were rattling the crates at that end of the cargo bay were any indication. So Garrus heading for his bed made sense. She'd have to go get them to turn off the spooky sounds so the two aliens could get some rest.

She'd just been about to turn back to her conversation with Ash and Chakwas when she saw a couple of crew members – male and female scurry guiltily out of the Turian's private area.

With an irritated sigh, she excused herself and went to see what had happened, though she had a pretty good idea. She was going to have some harsh words for the pair in the morning. Everyone onboard knew that this area was the Turians, as the other corner belonged to the Krogan; and she hadn't expected she'd have to make it clear that those areas were private and off limits unless invited.

She could hear the Turian moving around behind the crates and she thought she could sense his sub harmonics. They 'felt' rough to her, which she'd begun to equate with Vakarian being irritated.

She stopped just out of sight and knocked on a crate.

"Yes?" The Turian sounded resigned.

"It's Commander Shepard. May I come in?"

"Of course, come in, Commander." His voice tone shifted to professional immediately.

She stepped around the crate into his private area. It was a small alcove built into the side of the cargo bay. There was an extra long cot against the wall, with a crate for a table/desk, and a very battered old chair. ( _Where the hell had that come from?)_ Two more crates off to the side held all his supplies for cleaning his armor and guns. Everything was sparse and neat except for an old packing blanket that had been thrown onto the chair.

"Is there something I can do for you, Commander?" He asked as he began to divest himself of his costume. Throwing the MAKO bits into a small box.

"I'm sorry Garrus." She indicated his cot. "They were out of line."

His military façade eased. "It's alright. I should have remembered from my time in C-Sec that humans seem to like to do it anywhere."

"And Turians don't?" She shot back.

His mandibles tilted out in a smile. "Well yes; but we usually try to respect other's private space."

She eyed him. "Usually? Sounds like there's a tale in there somewhere, Vakarian."

His mandibles tilted out further and she thought she could discern an amused sub harmonic.

"Maybe." He drawled and she laughed.

"Okay, now I want to know what you mean by usually."

He just gave an amused huff as he took the last part of his costume off.

"Do you want me to punish them?" She got serious. He blew air out past his sharp teeth.

"No."

"Well I will still be having a discussion with them about respecting others space." She was angry on his account. Garrus had been nothing but polite to the rest of the crew.

"It is your ship, Commander."

"And this is your private area, Garrus." She glanced at the blanket. "Are you going to be able to sleep here?"

He tilted his head in question.

"I know Turians have a much better sense of smell than humans and…" She indicated the blanket.

"Oh. They hadn't quite gotten that far." He told her. "And, at least, it wasn't Yeoman Cassavedes."

At her questioning look. "She insists on sometimes wearing something called Gardenna. It's very strong. In fact I'm sure that's what caused Wrex's snoring."

Not a fan of the scent herself, she understood.

"If you need another blanket until that one airs out, I believe there are some over in the quarter master's area."

He nodded.

"I'm sorry about the party. I never even gave thought to you and Wrex being down here. I owe you both." She told him. One thing she always tried to do was own her mistakes.

He gave a soft huff and waved off her apology. "It wouldn't be the first time my space was invaded."

"Oh?"

"Get me drunk sometime…and I might explain." He told her.

"That's two reasons now for me to get you drunk, Vakarian. You should know better than to challenge me." She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight back on her leg.

He smirked at her.

"Stop smirking, Vakarian." At his look. "Yeah, I've learned that one."

His smirk got bigger.

"Smart ass." She grumbled and he chuffed in amusement.

"Anyway…" She turned to go. "I'll get out of your hair…er..fringe."

"Thank you, Commander." He suddenly spoke up.

"For what?"

"Concerning yourself with the…" He paused. "..non Alliance crew."

She was startled. "You are crew Garrus, non-Alliance or not; and as Commander it's my duty to see to your welfare."

"Perhaps; but I thank you anyway. Many commanders wouldn't have cared."

She was sure he meant many human commanders but was too polite to bring it up.

"Still won't get you out of telling me your darkest secrets." She teased and he laughed. A chuffing sound that she found she was beginning to like.

With a nod to him, she started to turn to go again when…

"Commander, what costume are you wearing?"

She froze and turned to face him, arms wrapped around her chest – her features morphing into the Commander.

But he must have either read the spike in her vitals and/or seen the muscles tighten on her face. Apex predators after all.

"I'm sorry, Commander." He spoke up quickly. "I didn't mean to pry. Never mind."

Oddly his apology eased her; maybe because he'd seen her upset and responded to it – unlike Alenko on some occasions.

"No, it's okay. It's not prying though I don't want anyone else to know."

He looked at her quizzically.

"I came as Jessamine Shepard." She said quietly.

"Jessamine?"

"My first name – the one my parents gave me." She told him. "Not N7 Shepard, Commander Shepard, and not Spectre Shepard."

"The ordinary human, Jessamine Shepard." He murmured thoughtfully.

"Yes." She glanced off to the side for a moment, hugging her arms tighter around her chest. "Not the woman everyone expects to catch Saren, stop the Geth, and meanwhile make humanity look good."

After a pause, she added in irritation. "And run every stupid errand that no one else seems capable of for the Alliance and the Council."

"But you make it look so effortless, Commander." He teased with a chuff of laughter. After glaring at him for a moment she started laughing. Glad that someone knew and had actually understood what she intended with the costume; and hadn't thought her weak for feeling that way.

Still chuckling softly, she waved goodbye to Garrus and headed back out to the main cargo bay.


	14. Chapter 14 - Hard Left

_Happy September Good Folk. Sorry for the delay but Real Life keeps ambushing me when I'm not looking. I hope you're still enjoying this tale from the early days of the SR-1 - before the excrement really impacted the rotating blades. As always many thanks to those who've faved, are following, have commented, or left a review. It's heady stuff knowing that people are interested and enjoying your work; and you make my day. Cheers._

* * *

Hard Left

 **Shepard**

The next day, fortunately, was quiet since they were in transit. Nobody had really over done it so there weren't a lot of hangovers to deal with. Just one or two because there are always those who aren't drinking to enjoy; but rather drinking to forget.

The kids, surprisingly, were rather quiet – even the Terrible Two. She wondered if it was possible to get a hang over from sugar. If so the kids should be darn near incapacitated.

She noticed that one of the pumpkins from the cargo hold had taken up residence in the storage room. She was fairly sure it was probably the only pumpkin left on the Normandy. Wrex having personally seen to their disposal. She just hoped he didn't get indigestion or anything else intestinal – there were some things you never wanted to contemplate or experience – like a Krogan with the runs. ( _She suspected that they'd have to evacuate the whole damn ship if that happened.)_

They were still on their way to the com buoy, and she was definitely going to stop by the planet Dodassa and drop Kalba and Trukle off at the colony of Attrikus.

When she got to the mess, it was moderately busy – mostly the kids and their guardians. She noticed, with amusement, that Garrus had taken up residence on the other side of the mess – as far away from Trukle as he could manage. Trukle meanwhile was chowing down on something – she thought it might be oatmeal in his usual delicate fashion by just climbing into the bowl. She wondered did he eat food or just absorb it by osmosis.

Collecting her coffee she went to sit by Vakarian who was studying a datapad. Just as she got there she heard a little dual toned voice pipe up.

"What are you doing, officer?"

Garrus looked down where Nezzie had now crawled up into the seat beside him.

"Looking for heavy duty shocks for a MAKO." Garrus told him, tilting the pad towards him.

Nezzie stretched his neck so he could see. "Why?"

Nodding to Shepard as she sat down opposite him. "Because the Commander likes to run over rocks, mountains, and very large Geth."

Shepard scowled at the grinning Turian as Nezzie peered over at her. "That's a bad thing?"

"When the Commander does it – yes." Garrus told him solemnly; but there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Watch it mister." She grumbled at him. "I can always kick you out an airlock."

"Then who would have your six?" Vakarian was smirking for all he was worth.

"Someone who's less insubordinate." She tossed back and heard his chuff of amusement. Nezzie was looking between them slightly puzzled.

"Aren't you friends? You fight a lot." Nezzie observed.

"We're friends, Nezzie. Sometimes friends like to tease each other and it can come out sounding like they're fighting." Shepard told him.

"Oh!" She could almost see the wheels turning in the little one's head. "Okay."

With that he climbed down and went back over to Kalba and Trukel.

"Thanks Commander." Garrus said quietly and she looked at him, puzzled. "For saying we're friends."

"Of course we are." She got up to get more coffee. "Even if you have a distorted view of my driving skills."

"More like disoriented." She swore she heard him say; but when she whirled around, he was apparently, once again, absorbed in the datapad.

"Smart ass." She growled under her breath; and was positive she heard the faintest chuff of amusement.

 _"Commander?"_ Joker spoke up.

"Yes?" The pilot usually didn't communicate much with anyone in the morning until after the coffee kicked in.

" _You might want to check on the lady Turian. She got a call a bit ago that seemed to worry her_."

"Thanks for the heads up, Joker." She veered away from getting another cup of coffee and went in search of the Cabal.

" _She's in the cargo bay if you're looking for her_." Joker told her as she stepped into the hallway.

She nodded in acknowledgement though she knew he couldn't really see her and headed for the elevator.

She stepped inside and to her surprise Kalba followed her.

"I'm headed to the cargo bay." She told the Krogan. "Where do you want to go?"

"I'm going with you." The young woman told her. "I hadn't known Walea got bad news."

Shepard nodded as she sent the elevator down.

"Do you know what it might be?" She asked Kalba, as the elevator seemed to inch its way down.

"She was going to talk to the friend she was going to leave Nezzie with so her sisters could pick him up." Kalba explained. "I hope that's not it."

Shepard nodded then. "Did Trukel enjoy the party."?

Kalba gave a half snort, half chuckle. "Too much. It took us several hours to get the children to go to sleep last night. Trukle was of course the last one to fall asleep."

"Why am I not surprised." Shepard chuckled.

"They all enjoyed it. Even Halsen had fun; and we'd begun to think she couldn't."

At Shepard's curious look. "We think she saw her family killed but she won't speak of it."

Now Shepard understood why the teenager was so quiet and retiring. "Poor kid."

About then the elevator finally made it down to the cargo bay.

"Is it always this slow?" Kalba asked as they stepped out.

"You have no idea." Shepard sighed looking around for the Cabal.

She finally spotted Walea over in the corner where the crew had set up a jury-rigged work out area. The Cabal was moodily shoving a small crate around – with her biotics.

Hearing them she came to her feet but Shepard motioned her to sit down. Kalba looked the Cabal over and before Shepard could say anything.

"What's wrong, Walea?" The Krogan sat down next to her, surprising the Commander.

"I can't find my friend." Walea sighed. "His colony was hit by pirates a few years ago and I can't trace him or contact his omni-tool."

"Is there anyone else you an leave Nezzie with?" Shepard asked.

"No one I trust." Walea was honest. "Spirits – I'd hoped to get him to someone who cared not the twice damned Hierarchy." She growled the last part out.

"I'll take him, till his clan can come." Kalba spoke up startling the other two women.

"Kalba, I; but...you're dealing with Trukle." Wales exclaimed, obviously thinking of something else.

Kalba shrugged. "Eh, they keep each other occupied."

Shepard was thoroughly stunned. She knew the two women had bonded in captivity, could understand why; but hadn't thought it would last past their being freed.

"You're going to a Krogan colony, Kalba. Are they going to accept a Turian – even a youngster like Nezzie?" Shepard brought up the elephant in the room – or rather the elcor in the cargo bay.

Kalba gave a slight chuckle at that. "Probably."

"Probably?" Shepard said just as she heard Wrex's heavy tread behind them.

"Unfortunately. Place has gone to the varren." He spoke up, joining their conversation.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, couple of decades ago – an Asari joined the colony with her bond mate – one of the handicapped."

"I meant to ask you, Wrex. I've never heard of a handicapped Krogan." Shepard glanced at the man.

"Aren't many." He admitted. "Some sort of mutation. The regen doesn't work, as it should. They usually find out about it just at the time they need it – so – not many live."

Well, that actually was kind of understandable, Shepard thought. A Krogan without the ability to regen was just a long-lived largish target, particularly if he got into merc work.

"She fit in pretty good so nobody said much – then a distant cousin lost everything in a pirate raid and she was invited to live with them." Here he grumbled. "Turned out she was Turian."

"That must have gone over well."

"Damn near had a riot 'till the Asari threatened to start throwing people off the cliffs." Wrex gave an evil chuckle. "Pretty effective even for those who could regen."

"Damn Turian settled in on the edge of the village." Wrex went on. "The older females waited 'till the Asari went off planet and then finally went to talk to her – see what her path was – what she was like."

"You mean before they threw her out on her ass?" The Commander had no illusions. Krogan hated Turians; the only ones they hated worse were the Salarians.

"Yeah…well.." Shepard crossed her arms and stared at him. "…maybe." Wrex admitted finally.

"Well, what happened?"

"Turns out she was some sort of medic." Wrex went. "Was into natural meds too. Didn't much care if her patient was Turian, Krogan, or Asari – she just wanted a place to live." Wrex humphed. " She's been there ever since and that was almost 20 years ago. Anyone threatening her will be tossed off a cliff."

He looked at Walea. "So the whelp will be safe. Particularly if I make it clear he's under my protection."

"Why would you do that?" Now Walea was openly distrustful. "He's Turian and you're Krogan."

"He's a kid for crying out loud." Wrex exclaimed and pointed to Shepard. "And as she said – you don't war on kids."

"Some Krogan do." Walea snapped.

"I'm not 'some' Krogan." Wrex bristled at that. "I'm a Battlemaster and we have.." He paused. "…had a higher standard than that."

Walea looked to Kalba who nodded. "I'll watch over him, Walea and being with Trukle will distract him from missing you."

After several moments of thinking about it the Cabal finally gave a mandible click and nodded.

Then everyone turned to look at Shepard and it took a second to realize what they wanted.

"Joker?" She spoke up. "When do we hit the Dodassa system?"

" _Tomorrow, late afternoon."_ The pilot came back quickly.

"Alright. I want a two hour warning; and we'll be deploying the MAKO." She told him.

" _Vakarian's gonna love that_." Joker snickered.

"What was that, Moreau?" She glared up at the camera.

" _Nothing, Commander, nothing at all_." With that he quickly signed off.

Excusing herself, she left the cargo bay muttering about insubordinate crew and pilots.


	15. Chapter 15 - Sanctuary

_Happy Friday All. I hope life is treating you well. Thank you to all of you that are still following and enjoying this story, even if it did go from being a fluff piece to something more serious. You make it all worth while. As for our group, what they're going to get up to in the village of Attrikus will take a chapter of its own. And yes, never fear, Shepard will manage to damage the MAKO. This is Commander (MAKO killer) Shepard we're talking about here. LOL As always these characters and this Universe belong to Bioware, I'm just playing with them._

* * *

Sanctuary

 **Shepard**

The next day, Shepard had her crew for the drop ready before Joker even called the two-hour warning. Wrex, of course because he'd helped found the colony and she also needed a heavy hitter. Given the nature of the colony it was wiser if Garrus didn't go down. The Turian didn't seem pleased with having to sit this one out; but he did understand her reasoning.

Alenko, because other than Shepard herself, they would all be aliens and while Ash was working on her prejudices; she hadn't yet gotten to a point where she'd be comfortable in enclosed quarters for several hours with Krogan and Turians.

Kalba and Trukle, of course. Nezzie, and surprisingly Walea.

Shepard and Wrex had been engaged in one of their usual monosyllabic talks when the Cabal fearlessly walked up to them.

Wrex had turned at her approach and was eyeing her. Warily; but nothing more, Shepard noticed with approval.

"Cabal."

"Battlemaster." She paused and crossed her arms over her chest. "Will it be safe for me to accompany you down to Attrikus?"

"Why…" Wrex began and then stopped, realizing exactly why she wanted to go. To see her son off.

To Shepard's surprise, he actually gave it some thought. Secretly reinforcing her opinion that he was a bit of a big softie about certain things – though she'd never mention it to him for fear of being head butted into a bulkhead.

"Do what I tell you, when I tell you and you should be fine." He answered her gruffly after a moment.

With a brisk nod she was gone. Shepard eyed him at that, smiling.

"What?" Now he sounded testy – not liking that she'd seen him being a 'good guy'. "Kid should have a chance to say good bye to his mother – even if she is a stinking Turian Cabal."

"Whatever you say, Wrex." Grinning, Shepard patted him on the arm and left him scowling at her and muttering under his breath.

She went up to her cabin and armored up. Making sure her weapons were anchored before she stepped out of her cabin. She made a stop by the mess on her way out to get a few levo and dextro e-rat bars to stow in her armor. The thought of being stuck in a MAKO with a hungry Trukle was rather frightening.

Just as she was about to head out of the mess, Chakwas walked up.

"Doctor?" She didn't usually see the older woman before a mission unless she or one of the ground crew had to be cleared for duty.

"Commander." She handed over a small soft package and a small armor stowage container to Shepard. Curious, Jess opened the armor pak to find various types of anti-nausea pills. Specifically for humans, Turians, and, of all things, Krogans. She already knew what was in the other pak.

"Chakwas?"

"Just in case." Chakwas told her.

"Hopefully the kids won't get motion sick." Shepard said as she turned to go. She shuddered at the thought of being trapped in the MAKO with two vomiting kids. The occasional vomiting adult was bad enough.

"It's not the kids I'm worried about." Chakwas remarked.

Shooting the Doctor a glare, and grumbling to herself, Shepard left the mess to Chakwas soft chuckles.

Alenko, of course, met her just as she was heading for the elevator. Looking eager, as usual. Too eager an ungracious part of her thought and she chided herself for such thoughts and shoved them into a mental lock box.

"Alenko." She nodded to him as they boarded the elevator.

As it started slowly to descend, Alenko began with the small talk. She didn't mind small talk; but sometimes she just preferred to be quiet and get her thoughts in order and ready herself for the mission.

Hopefully this one would go off without a hitch. She snorted to herself at that idea – and Saren would surrender to the next Volus he saw. Fat chance as they say.

"Commander?" Alenko questioned.

"Nothing." She told him. "Just wondering what's going to go wrong this time."

Alenko started to open his mouth and she silenced him with one motion of her hand.

"Don't. Let's not jinx it. Okay?"

"Okay." He looked a bit puzzled; but changed the subject. "I've never heard of a Krogan colony before. Have you?"

"I'm not sure it's a colony so much as a village or enclave." She said. "And I dimly remember hearing something about it in N7 training when we were covering galactic anomalies."

"Anomalies?"

"Yeah, things that shouldn't be, or are hard to believe." She explained. "Attrikus was mentioned."

"Why study those?" He was genuinely curious.

"N7s rarely get dispatched to places the guide books cover." She explained as the elevator finally stopped. "It pays to know that not everything is the same the galaxy over. Prevents nasty surprises."

She strode out of the elevator with Alenko on her heels. Wrex, Kalba, and Trukle were waiting by the MAKO, along with Walea and Nezzie. Nezzie and Trukle were busy chasing each other between, the ever patient, Kalba's feet.

Kalba and Walea both called their offspring to heel as she and Alenko approached.

"Wrex, Kalba, Walea." She activated the door of the MAKO and motioned them in. Kalba and Walea stepped in, shooing the Terrible Two ahead of them.

Inside they had to make sense of the mass of harnesses Shepard had had Garrus install the day before. With Shepard's help the two women got their rambunctious offspring secured – though Trukle acted like it was some sort of escape test and kept wiggling out of his harness; until Shepard was sure that Kalba was going to sit on him in frustration. If she didn't – Shepard just might.

What finally made him sit still, more or less, was that Nezzie had let his mother secure him and was now sitting quietly next to her. If Shepard had to guess, he was upset but trying to be a 'good' Turian and not show it. Not wanting to be outdone by his friend, the little Krogan finally settled down and let himself be strapped in.

Satisfied that everyone was secure, Shepard turned for the front as Wrex came in behind her. About then she noticed Alenko heading for the pilot's seat.

"Co-pilot's seat, Alenko." She told him.

"I can take this one, ma'am." Alenko smiled at her. "Give you a break."

She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him. "I don't need a break but you might get one if you don't move."

"Let someone else drive the death machine, Shepard." Wrex spoke up as he settled him self on the other seat. The harness rather loosely buckled around him.

Noticing Alenko's guilty look at the Krogan and Wrex's smirk, she realized that they'd been conspiring.

"Nice try you two; but my MAKO, and my rules." She said as she shoved Alenko into the co-pilot's seat and settled into the pilot's seat. She was dimly aware of Alenko looking over his shoulder at Wrex and shrugging; and a deep groan from the big Krogan as she began the start up checklist.

"Glad I didn't have breakfast." Came the grumble.

"What does that mean?" Walea asked.

"The officer says the Commander drives like a mad woman." Came Nezzie's piping voice.

"He's got that one right." Wrex growled. "Now if he'd stop fixing this death trap."

"HEY, I'm not that bad." Shepard exclaimed as the MAKO doors shut. Outside they could hear faintly hear Joker initiating the sequence to clear the cargo bay.

 **Garrus**

Garrus watched from behind a kinetic barrier as the Normandy deployed the MAKO. Once the hatch had closed and the kinetic barrier shut down; he looked around the cargo hold and located the various tools he used for repairs. They'd gotten moved during the party and hadn't quite made their way back yet.

"What's the problem, Vakarian?" Came Ashley's voice.

"I'm wondering what going to be damaged this time." He sighed.

"They're only doing a drop off." Ashley commented coming to stand near him.

He glanced over at her and was openly sarcastic "A normal drop off with the Commander driving?"

Ashley thought about that for a moment and paled. "That was an awfully desert looking planet. You don't think she'll find a Thresher Maw do you?"

He groaned at that thought. "Spirits, I hope not; but Shepard could probably find one on the Presidium commons."

"I wish I didn't believe if anyone could it would be her." Ashley agreed fervently.


	16. Chapter 16 - Drop Off

_Greetings Good Friends. I hope that life is treating you well. Sorry, as always, for the delay but Real Life attacks. (Keep fingers crossed that I can make the rent.) Anyway, this is the next chapter in Lost. I was going to do this in one chapter but the story began to spin itself out and I realized that it wanted, at least, to be two chapters. Thank you for all the folk that are continuing to follow this, have faved it, commented or reviewed it. You're a bright spot in the midst of Real Life. Have a great one all and enjoy._

* * *

Drop Off

 **Shepard**

At Wrex's direction, Shepard had the Normandy drop the MAKO several klics outside of the small town that clung to the foot of the scrub forested hills that Attrikus was dug into. Being a primarily Krogan settlement she was sure it was strategically situated, especially since Wrex had helped found it.

Contrary to expectations, the Terrible Two acted like they were on a roller coaster. Yelling and whooping in delight as the MAKO dropped through the atmosphere. _So much for getting motion sick_ , Shepard thought ruefully to herself. As for the adults – she knew Krogans could go green. And Turians, well she already knew they could go pale – Vakarian had done it on a number of past missions; but she hadn't known they could go green. Walea proved her wrong.

The MAKO had barely touched down when Trukle and Nezzie both yelled – one a piping bass the other a squeaky tenor. "Again, do it again!" Kalba hushed them both, and after a second to recover so did Walea.

Shepard was sure she heard Wrex muttered something about _crazy pyjak_ under his breath.

"Why so far out of town, Wrex?" Kaidan asked, bracing himself, as Shepard headed the MAKO down the road.

"Gives the local look outs a chance to see us coming." The big Krogan rumbled.

"Do we want that?" Shepard drove the MAKO up the side of a small mesa and back down again to the accompaniment of cheers from the kids and assorted groans and growls from the adults.

"You don't want to surprise old mercs and ex-soldiers – it doesn't end well." Came the answer.

"Point." Was all Shepard said as she plowed over several small boulders – sending the MAKO bouncing, twisting, and rattling. There were infant cries of delight.

"There is a roadway, ma'am." Alenko helpfully and forcefully pointed out between the rattles, bangs, and airs above the ground.

"But this is a more direct route." She commented cheerfully, aiming the MAKO at a small mound.

She hit it with enough speed to cause the MAKO to go airborne for a moment. There was more juvenile cheering followed by Wrex and now Kalba's cursing, and Walea's gasped.

"Spirits, not even the Blackwatch drive like this!"

When Shepard looked over at Kaidan, he was holding onto the handle for all he was worth and had his eyes squeezed shut.

"Babies." She muttered under her breath and slowed down. Though they seemed to be fine she wasn't going to risk the kids getting sick.

The road flattened out shortly after that, much to her and the kid's displeasure, and the relief of the adults. It was an easy drive up to a small cliff that overlooked the town. She came to a halt.

It was the typical seedy looking backwater town. Prefabs and kludged together buildings and sheds held each other up or jostled for space. It seemed normal but the MAKO's scanners had already picked up a short burst ID scan, somebody knew they were coming.

"What now, Wrex?" Shepard had no intention of getting shot at.

"You go past the town, right side, slow, guns de-elevated,"

She turned in her seat so she could look Wrex in the eye. "Sounds to me like a recipe for getting shot at; and I'm not looking for a fire fight."

"Going by slow on that side of town. Guns pointed down means you're not looking for trouble. Also the power generator and water plant are on the other side."

"We're bearing Alliance markings, Wrex." She pointed out and Wrex chuckled darkly.

"I've seen Alliance, Hierarchy, STG, and even Hegemony vehicles out here. It's not what you look like but what you do that matters."

"Hegemony!" Kalba exclaimed, hand instinctively going to Trukle. Walea mirrored her as the Turian snarled silently.

"Relax, they aren't welcome here and they don't survive." He assured her. "We don't tolerate slavers."

Shepard studied the ramshackle sprawl for a moment more.

"Alright; but I swear if I hear anyone say – ' _hive of scum and villainy'_ – I'm going back to the Normandy." She muttered under her breath as she engaged the engines.

Kaidan looked at her blankly and she sighed. "Ask Joker, Alenko, he'll explain."

Mindful of Wrex's words, she drove slowly down to the town.

Just as they hit the outskirts.

"Try not to run anybody over, Shepard. They won't like that either." Wrex commented and she shot a glare at him over her shoulder.

"Har, har." She grumbled, but slowed down to about 5 miles per hour as she headed down the roadway to the right of the town.

It seemed almost deserted but she could feel the invisible stares and glares of numerous eyes as they drove by.

A warning flared on the console of the MAKO.

"Turrets ma'am." Alenko exclaimed.

"Wrex!?"

"As long as you don't elevate your gun they'll stay in watch mode." He told her.

"Fine." She gritted her teeth. "But if the MAKO is damaged, you are going to help Garrus repair it."

There was a derisive snort from the big Krogan.

"And don't think I won't enforce it." She added at that.

"Don't have hands for vehicle repair, that's the whelps job. He has female hands." Wrex tossed back.

"Vakarian is gonna love hearing that." She commented, navigating around a boulder she'd sooner have gone over. "Besides he can always use another vehicle jack."

That earned her a rumbling growl from the back. She grinned.

It didn't take the MAKO long to get past the town. She swung back on the main road as it began to head up into low hills covered with squatty, greenish and tan colored trees.

After a few moments and one tight turn into a narrow canyon, the MAKO came to a screeching halt almost sending everyone in the passenger compartment onto the floor.

"Demented pyjak." Wrex roared.

"Wrex, there's a road block and somebody's posted a sign saying the canyon has been mined." Shepard said grimly.

Wrex shut up and freed himself from the harness just as a scrawny, muddy yellow green Salarian scrambled down from a nearby ridge, striking an aggressive pose.

"Alliance, I've rigged the canyon – go any further and you die." He yelled, waving an old style pistol at them.

Wrex had wedged his head in between Shepard and Alenko; and when he saw the Salarian he gave an irritated growl.

Before Shepard could stop him he'd pulled back, kicked open the door to the MAKO; and jumped out.

"Alliance.." The Salarian began again just as Wrex stomped around the front of the MAKO. He took one look at the red Krogan, seemed to deflate, and started swearing.

"Mesker, you air brained pyjak. What kind of varren shit is this?"

"Wrex." The Salarian groaned and holstered his pistol. "Didn't know it was you."

"Well, it is." Wrex glanced around at the sign and gave an unimpressed snort. "This your latest extortion plot?"

"Yeah." The Salarian beamed. "Pretty clever. Make 'em think they're trapped and they'll pay to get free."

"Or just shoot your ass up." Shepard said, hopping out to stand by Wrex.

"I didn't think you did slaves; but she's pretty cute for a human…"

Whatever Mesker was going to say next was cut short as Wrex exploded into action and slapped him into the canyon wall. Hard.

"Watch your mouth, boy." Came the snarl. "I don't do slaves and this is Commander Shepard of the Alliance, a Spectre. Show her respect or I'll rip one of your horns off, and if I don't - she will."

Mesker struggled to his feet, where he stood wobbling. Wrex had barely pulled his blow enough to not kill the Salarian; but he'd definitely scrambled his brains for a few moments.

"Is everything okay up at the colony?" Wrex demanded.

"Oww." Mesker rubbed his shoulder from where he'd slammed into the side of the canyon. When he didn't answer quickly enough, Wrex started towards him.

"Yes, yes…." Mesker staggered back in fear. "All's fine."

"We'll be back in a couple of hours." Wrex said. "I want this gone."

"Besides.."Shepard spoke up. "You want new blood and not your neighbors who seem like the kind to shoot you rather than pay you – you should be blocking the entrance into town."

Mesker looked like that was the most amazing thing he'd ever heard. Shepard wanted to be charitable; but Mesker was obviously not the brightest star in any constellation.

With a growl from Wrex, the Salarian quickly pulled the sign out of the way. Everyone climbed back on board and they headed out again. After a few moments.

"Hey Wrex?"

"Yeah pyjak?"

"Thanks."

There was a faint grumble from the back; but more and more Shepard was beginning to believe that Wrex, in some ways, was a big softie.

"How far is the village?" Kaidan asked as the road began to wind up into the hills.

"About an hour." Wrex told them. "You can walk it; but it takes a bit of time so it's not easy for ground transport to get there quickly without being spotted."

"What about shuttles?" Shepard chose to go over a small boulder. It sent the MAKO bouncing and twisting to the accompaniment of juvenile cheering and adult cursing.

"Built into the hills and under the trees." Wrex answered.

"Smart." Was all Shepard said.

 **Garrus**

With the MAKO gone, Garrus busied himself with maintenance on parts of his armor and his weapons. It was several hours of intense but satisfying work.

As he finished, the intercom clicked on. " _Hey Garrus."_

"Yes Joker." He settled his sniper into the mounts in the weapons locker he'd set up near his sleeping area.

" _You coming up to eat?"_

Garrus checked his omni-tool and realized that it was lunchtime.

"I guess. Why?" He knew the pilot must have some sort of ulterior motive.

" _Ash, Tali, and I were gonna play some Skylian Five. We need a fourth to make it fun_."

Garrus looked around quickly before he answered. Ash wasn't in the cargo bay.

"Maybe fun for you; but I'm not so sure about Ashley."

" _She's got to warm up to you guys sooner or later."_ Joker shot back. Privately, Garrus had a feeling that she might only warm up to him if an incendiary round was involved, though he was glad to see that she was getting along much better with Tali. But then the Quarian was like everybody's little sister. As long as you ignored the shotgun.

" _Better this way then in a firefight."_ He paused _, "or are you just afraid that the puny humans will beat your plated ass?"_

"Joker, how is it you can make any answer sound near obscene?" He sighed, realizing that Joker was right. He'd sooner Ashley got her distrust of him out onboard then out in the field.

" _It's a gift_." Joker said proudly. " _Besides, you should probably relax before Commander Destructo brings the MAKO back in pieces_."

"Spirits, don't even say that out loud." Garrus shuddered, as he closed up his weapon's locker and headed for the elevator. "She might hear it and think it's a challenge of some kind."

He entered the elevator to the sound of Joker's cackling.


	17. Chapter 17 - Delivery

_Hey Good Readers, I hope that all goes well for you. Sorry, as usual, this chapter was being cranky. But here it is and I hope you enjoy. As always thank you all kindly for the favs, the follows, the reviews and the comments. You make this all so worth while. Take care all and have a great weekend._

* * *

Delivery

 **Shepard**

The rest of the journey to the Attrikus colony was actually rather uneventful – even given Shepard's long-standing relationship with Murphy. Nothing or no one tried to shoot at them. No Geth popped out of nowhere. No husks came groaning at them. The road was relatively flat between moderate canyon walls and lava free. Though, as if having gotten wind of her driving record, the pyjaks all fled shrieking as soon as the MAKO rumbled into view.

Wrex had gotten out of his seat and was looking over her shoulder as they watched yet another tribe of pyjaks race for the nearest trees.

"Word's getting round about your driving, Shepard." Wrex gave a deep laugh that rumbled through the MAKO.

"Very funny, Wrex." Shepard grumbled, wishing there was a steep wall she could climb up just to dump him on his ass. Trukle and Nezzie would love it; but she doubted that their mothers would so she resigned herself to muttering curses under her breath

Shortly Wrex directed her onto an obviously less traveled side road. It diverged from the main road and began heading into the hills. The squatty little trees grew a little taller and began to cluster in large groups. No doubt, Dodassa's version of a forest.

Beside them the rust, tan, and grey variegated colored cliff walls climbed high over head and began to arch out over the roadway in areas. Noticing that the rocks were striped with veins of various metallic ores, Shepard realized that scanning this area would be damn near impossible. Between the metallic ores, rocky overheads, and the thick trees – Attrikus was, no doubt, very well hidden.

Given who lived back here and who had helped set it up, she wasn't surprised.

 **Garrus**

The, so-called, friendly Skylian 5 game had devolved into a rout with Tali taking most of the hands. Garrus had been careful to not win more than his share. Joker would take it in his stride; but he wasn't sure about Ash. Chakwas and Pressley were watching and commenting with some amusement.

"Remind me to never play against someone who wears a helmet." Ash was counting all four of her remaining chips morosely after she folded. "This is all your fault, Joker. Playing with two of the most poker faced individuals on the ship." She mimed a hit at him; but Garrus was glad to see that she didn't actually touch him.

"Hey, not my fault you can't play." The pilot leaned away from her hand and waggled his eyebrows at her. "If you're all out of chips we can always play strip Skylian, Ash."

Ashley snorted. "No way. Tali can't take her suit off, I'm not going to; and I don't have any desire to see either you or Vakarian naked."

"There's nothing to see with Garrus anyway." Joker spoke up, studying his hand.

"What's that mean?" Surprised, Ash glanced over at Garrus for a moment. "He's a eunuch?"

Garrus about choked on his drink when the translator spit that meaning out.

"I have not been rendered neuter!" He exclaimed indignantly.

"Then what's Joker babbling about?" Ashley demanded looking between the two men.

"Turians keep it all under wraps." Joker spoke up, smirking over his cards at Garrus.

Here we go, Garrus thought resignedly, the usual and sometimes embarrassing Turian anatomy lesson. He thought he was done with those when he left C-Sec. The human officers, if they weren't calling him a female, were trying, as they would say, to get a rise out of him.

He still remembered Chellick, with some amusement, dealing with one particularly annoying and persistent human who inferred that he was a cute 'girl' and tried to pat his ass. The normally mild mannered detective had about chased the human all the way out into the main lobby, both of them clothed only in soap bubbles.

"Turian sex organs are all internal – till needed." Chakwas spoke up.

It was Ashley's turn to choke on her drink. "What?"

"They don't let it all hang out." Joker went on. Garrus chose to ignore Joker' smirk and Ashley's astonished look. Wondering to himself again why he'd decided it was a good idea to join this game. Oh yes, along with helping Ashley get over her dislike of aliens, Shepard had been suggesting he mingle more with the crew.

He wondered if she'd gotten that idea the same place she learned how to not drive the MAKO.

 **Shepard**

About a half hour in, they came to a large boulder – it didn't completely block the road; but it took a moment for the MAKO to maneuver over/around it. Again to much juvenile cheering and adult shushing.

"We're about there." Wrex had remained behind Shepard.

"Oh?"

"That boulder is sort of the gate to the colony." The big Krogan explained. "Slows vehicles down but doesn't look like a barricade."

"You've gone to a lot of effort with this place?" Kaidan commented.

"There are females here." Wrex's voice was devoid of humor. "I had to."

From Kaidan's look, Shepard was fairly sure he didn't quite understand just how rarely Krogan females left Tuchanka, even unfertile ones.

"What about slavers?" Shepard had slowed down as the road grew rougher, almost disused looking.

"That's why we try not to let them leave the planet alive." He explained. "And why Attrikus is dug into these hills." He paused and added, "and why I installed automated turrets, and other defenses – years ago."

Just then they came to a collection of boulders that effectively blocked the roadway to vehicle traffic. It looked like the product of a rockslide; but Shepard was fairly sure it'd had been made to look that way. Obviously it was on foot from here on. As Shepard brought the MAKO to a halt, it bumped lightly into one of the boulders.

"It's not a Geth, Shepard." Wrex commented. "Don't try to run it over."

"Keep that up and I'll run you over." She growled, going to stand up. Wrex chuckled deep in his throat, sounding like a volcano burping.

Abruptly there was a loud bang that reverberated through the MAKO, shaking it, and the front end suddenly slewed sideways. Shepard almost landed in Alenko's lap; and she heard cries of dismay from Kalba and squawks of alarm from the Terrible Two.

"Wrex?" Alenko helped her force herself upright, enough to grab onto one of the built in handles, just as there was another crashing impact to the front end. The MAKO's nose end groaned as it was slowly forced against one of the nearby boulders.

With a snarled curse, Wrex kicked open the door of the MAKO to leap out. Just as he did, the MAKO was struck again staggering him as he jumped out of the vehicle.

"Loelk, you pyjak shit – stop it!" Shepard heard Wrex bellow as she forced her way to the door of the MAKO. Alenko was behind her and she was peripherally aware of Walea coming up next to her. Dark energy swirling around her hands.

It took a moment to jump down – the front end of the MAKO had literally run up onto a small boulder; and she had to hop down from one boulder to another to the ground. The Lieutenant and the Cabal following. There she found Wrex confronting another, smaller Krogan. This one was a sickly putty grey in color. From its size and smaller plates obviously far younger than Wrex; and yet it had a head crest and hump that rivaled the older Krogan, giving it an odd, unbalanced look. Not quite deformed but not a normal Krogan either.

"Wrex." Despite being Krogan, its voice was a high pitch whine. "Can't stand it, no more, Selsee dead, no more, end it."

At least Shepard thought that's what it was saying. She looked over at Wrex for confirmation.

"Acting like a cowardly Salarian solves nothing, whelp." The Older Krogan snapped back.

"Tired, so tired." The younger one whined at him, closing its grey eyes momentarily and slumping against a boulder. "End it, end it."

"I know; but if Selsee's gone you've got to take over as a guard." Wrex, amazingly, was keeping his temper with the young one.

"Guard." Bright grey eyes popped open again and stared at him in amazement.

"Guard." Wrex confirmed. "Who's going to watch over Jontass, Nivenna, Forsyth, and the others. They need you standing watch."

"I stand watch?"

"Yes you."

For a few moments, Shepard could see indecision on the face of the youngster then finally he straightened up and nodded curtly. "I stand watch." His voice had dropped to a more familiar Krogan tone.

"Good." Wrex was still being amazingly patient with this kid. "Can you bring Jontass and the others here?"

"I bring." With that the young one turned and trotted off into the forest, heading for the crest of a nearby hill.

Once he was out of sight, Shepard moved down to Wrex.

"Wrex?" As she came up to stand beside him.

"Sorry Shepard." He sighed and shook his head. "That was Loelk, one of the nongens."

"What was he going on about?" Kaidan joined them.

"Loelk has, I guess you call it, brain damage." Wrex explained. "He'd head butted someone too hard before they discovered his condition and now he acts like a adolescent despite being well over a hundred."

"Oh."

"Sometimes the thought of it gets too much for him and he wants someone to end him." Wrex went on. "Probably why he attacked the MAKO."

At that, they all turned to look at the vehicle.

"That doesn't look good." Kaidan commented as they took in several very large, suspiciously Krogan shaped dents in the side of the MAKO. One had barely missed warping the doorframe. Shepard shuddered to think of the Normandy trying a pickup with the door unable to fully seal.

"If he doesn't regen how was he able to do that." She pointed to the damage.

"For some reason, he grew that over sized, over aged hump and forehead plate. Head butting is one of the few things he can do safely."

"Just our luck." Shepard sighed, thinking about just what Vakarian was going to say to this development. She suspected she was about to get another extensive lesson in Turian cursing and swearing.

Now that things were under control, Walea disappeared back into the MAKO.

"What can we expect here, Wrex?" She looked up at the big Krogan.

"The elder females will come down to meet with us." He told her.

"You mean see whether we get chased out of here?" Shepard asked shrewdly.

"I'm here – no chance of that." Wrex assured her.

Shepard kept her doubts to herself. She wasn't all that familiar with female Krogan; but if they were anything like Kalba then she wasn't as certain of Wrex's pronouncement as he was. She also doubted that he'd go against any decision that the females made.

"Heads up. Someone's coming." Kaidan pointed up the hill

They all looked to where Loelk had disappeared, where a line of people could barely be seen moving amongst the trees. They were coming down a narrow trail from somewhere higher up.

Shepard spotted at least a half dozen Krogan, not counting Loelk. She also spotted a flash of blue among them – no doubt the Asari Wrex had mentioned. What she didn't see was the Turian and she was worried what that could mean for Nezzie and his mother.

She stepped back. While she was an N7 and a Spectre – here Wrex would be taking the lead.

"You're up, Wrex."

There was a grunt as the Krogan stepped forward to greet their visitors.

As they got closer Shepard could make out more details. All the females, she assumed they were all female, were wearing simple robes with a form of veil done in rusts, browns, and tans that blended in seamlessly with their environment.

The females, like Kalba, seemed to be smaller than Wrex and slighter in stature. She still wouldn't have wanted to confront any of them, particularly since a few of them were carrying shotguns.

The lead female, slightly taller than the rest, was dressed in a deep russet colored robe, embellished with beads and silver drops, with a built in hood that heavily shaded her face – though Shepard could clearly see her bright gold eyes. Her veil was just a simple piece of the same fabric fastened up on one side with a small chunk of amber colored crystal in a clunky silver mounting. Shepard also thought she could just make out the outline of a shotgun beneath her robes.

"Jontass." Wrex stepped forward.

"Wrex." Jontass's voice was deeper than Kalbas with a bit of a rasp. Her age showing if Shepard had to guess.

"Why are you here with the Alliance?" Jontass was blunt.

"We've done nothing." As she was speaking, the Asari, also in a robe was moving to her right side. A slender figure was moving to her left. Shepard didn't need to see the three fingered hand to know it was the Turian. She did notice that the other hand was out of sight under the robes and she was fairly sure that it was probably holding a pistol.

"They're friends." That admission surprised Shepard but she kept silent. "Transportation."

"What do you seek, then?" The suspicion in the elder Krogan's voice had died down. The Asari and the Turian relaxed – a bit.

"Sanctuary." He replied. Obviously being monosyllabic was a Krogan thing not just a Wrex thing.

The elder female, Jontass suddenly looked to Shepard in question.

"Commander Jessamine Shepard, ma'am." She indicated Kaidan. "And this is Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko." She didn't offer to shake hands, unsure if the gesture would translate correctly to the females; but she dipped her head to the elder.

"Why are you here with a Krogan?" Jontass was blunt.

"Wrex is part of my crew – the Normandy's crew – we encountered a problem and he suggested you and your colony as a solution. I'm here to back him up if he needs it."

Jontass eyed her and Shepard got the feeling she was being judged; but against what or for what she couldn't have said.

"Who seeks sanctuary?" Jontass had a way of jumping from subject to subject that tended to keep people off balance. Shepard was fairly sure that she was doing it deliberately.

"Kalba." Wrex half turned to bellow at the MAKO. After a moment the younger female appeared in the door. Still, Shepard winced, dressed in Johnson's overlarge T-shirt with the chemical symbol for coffee on it, and a Normandy bed sheet. Not the best outfit to introduce yourself in.

Kalba hopped down but stood by the door of the MAKO.

"Elders." She inclined her head to Jontass and the others.

"That is not a proper outfit to be seen in." Jontass commented. Shepard couldn't quite tell if she was just remarking on it or being judgmental.

"Enough, Jontass." Wrex spoke up. "We rescued her and several others from a slaver ship. Human Alliance ships don't carry Krogan clothing."

There was a soft laugh from the Asari. "You know you wander around in even odder things than that when no one is about, Jontass."

The Asari got a hooded glare from the older female.

"To say the least." A flanged voice spoke up, as the Turian added her two cents.

"Next time I do this without you two." Jontass huffed slightly. Shepard looked off into the trees trying to decide if what she was looking at was an alien squirrel or a pyjak; and to keep from snickering out loud. A barely muffled cough said that Kaidan was doing the same.

"Is this the only one who seeks sanctuary." Jontass returned to the matter at hand. Her voice quiet now.

"No." Wrex sighed. "There are two more…"

He was interrupted as Trukle came stomping to the door and his mother.

"Want more rides." He proclaimed loudly.

There was a collective gasp from the Krogan.

"Wrex, what is this? You've taken an infant off Tuchanka." Jontass had whirled on the big Krogan. Furious.

"No. I told you we rescued several from the slavers." He indicated Trukle, who Kalba had picked up now. "Trukle was one of them." Here he paused. "But we don't know where he came from nor what clan he was from."

"Then.." Jontass looked at Kalba shrewdly. "You are not his blood mother."

Kalba held Trukle closer. "No, nor his clan; but he is mine as surely as I gave birth to him."

Jontass was silent for a moment; and Shepard feared that she'd decide against the younger woman.

"The soul knows what is right." Jontass said quietly, the other Krogan murmuring in agreement. "Be welcome Kalba and Trukle."

"There's one more, though he's only temporary." Wrex went on, somewhat resignedly. "But he's under my protection."

With that Walea came to the door with Nezzie beside her. From the faint electrical current making her hairs stand on end, Shepard realized that Walea was ready to defend or attack. There was a flanged hiss from the other Turian and the Asari was suddenly alert. The Krogan might not recognize what she was; but those two obviously did.

"Cabal!" The Asari had stepped in front of Jontass.

"Easy." Wrex stepped in front of the two Turians. "She's not here as part of the Hierarchy."

"She's only here as a mother." Shepard decided to intervene. "Looking for a safe place to leave her son so that family can come get him."

Jontass looked at Walea, who was trying to remain calm and unthreatening; despite obviously being very unsure of the situation; and very protective of Nezzie. Periodically threads of dark energy crawled up her arms.

"What is your name?"  
"Walea Despreta, Elder." Walea replied respectfully. Nezzie was half hiding, half clinging to the back of her leg.

"Why would you leave your son with strangers?" Again Jontass was asking without being judgmental. Shepard envied her that ability.

"I am Cabal, as the others can tell you." Here a low growl came out of her. "We are weapons of the Hierarchy, without many rights. Including being able to keep our non-biotic children with us. I merely seek a place for him to safely stay until my sisters can come for him."

"I also offered to watch Nezzie." Kalba spoke up as she put Trukle down beside Nezzie.

"Why would you offer to watch a Turian?"

"Walea helped us escape the slavers." Kalba told her. "And…"

"Nezzie my friend." Trukle spoke up belligerently. "I protect."

With that he assumed what he thought was a protective stance in front of the young Turian. Pudgy arms trying to go akimbo on non existent hips and his little chest puffed out.

The fact that Nezzie was near twice his height didn't seem to occur to him. Shepard heard some soft titters from the Krogan.

While she couldn't be sure, she thought that even Jontass was smiling at this.

"Behave whelp." Wrex rumbled at Trukle, who stood his ground and growled back at the big Krogan. Chihuahua to bear.

There were a couple of cut off snorts from the Turian and the Asari at that and Shepard thought that Jontass just might be trying to smother a laugh.

"We welcome your son, Walea, and he will be safe with us until your clan can come for him." Jontass spoke to Walea and the Cabal relaxed.

"Thank you elder." Walea was visibly relieved. "I…I don't have any credits now…I.."

"We don't need or want your credits, Walea. Just your silence about this place." Jontass told her.

"You will have it elder, plus anything else I can do for you." Walea was obviously grateful.

"Let us go back to the village." Jontass made a hand sign that set her people in motion.

The Krogan females closed protectively around Kalba and Trukle.

"How much do you want to bet that Trukle is going to be spoiled rotten." Shepard whispered to Kaidan.

"I won't bet against a sure thing." He whispered back and she laughed.

Walea and Nezzie, who was now, almost pressed into his mother's leg were following at the end of the group when the robed Turian approached them.

"Walea, I'm Forsyth – camp medic." The older Turian said. At least if her voice was anything to go by she was older. "Would you introduce me to your son?"

With that the older woman shook down her hood; and Shepard was stunned. She knew that Turians came in a limited range of colors – mostly steels, silvers, and greys. There were some odd ones, like Saren's bone white, a few blacks, and Nihlus had been a rich chocolate brown; but she'd never seen one such as Forsyth. The elder Turian's plates were the color of antique gold, with a softly metallic sheen to them.

Despite his obvious distress, Nezzie was fascinated by her coloring.

Venturing out barely from behind his mother's leg, he stared up at Forsyth – with her golden plates and honey colored eyes.

"Pretty." He chirped then quickly glanced up at his mother as if unsure he'd done something wrong.

"Yes, pretty." Walea smiled down at him, one hand on his head. "Forsyth, this is my son Nezzeke." She smiled ruefully, "but everyone seems to call him Nezzie."

"I noticed." Forsyth wasn't even bothering to hide her grin. "Hello Nezzie."

Nezzie ducked behind his mother's leg again. "Hello." Came the faintest of voices as he pressed his head into his mother's spur.

With a gentle smile for the shy youngster, Forsyth motioned towards the path the others were taking and Walea nodded. The Turians began following everyone else, with Shepard and Kaidan bringing up the rear.


	18. Chapter 18 - Let Down

_Greetings Good Readers, I hope life is treating you well. Here's another chapter in the Lost in The Translator saga. I hope you enjoy. Trying to make up for when I was sans computer. Internet withdrawal is a terrible thing. Anyway, I know Shepard has done more damage to the poor MAKO ( **lava and exploding volcanoes come to mind** ) - it's just that no one expected this. Thank you for all the favs, follows, comments, and reviews. They make my day. Wishing you a great one._

* * *

Let Down

 **Shepard**

The ride back from Attrikus was very quiet. Wrex had less than usual to say and Walea was wrapped in her own, no doubt, gloomy thoughts.

Shepard had actually let Kaidan drive, and he proceeded to get the MAKO temporarily stuck on their way out of the mountains – he was so going to hear about that the next time someone/anyone commented on her driving.

She'd done it in part, not just because of Walea; but because she'd seen a look in Wrex's eyes she'd never seen before. If she had to put a name to it – it was sorrow. Sorrow for all that Attrikus should be and wasn't.

Shepard would be the first to tell anyone that asked that she was a soldier – a weapon. The 'womanly', she guessed you'd call them, arts, virtues, behaviors? weren't something she was very familiar with; but occasionally memories of things her mother had taught her or how her mother had acted would surface. They'd surfaced on seeing the two aliens and how quiet they were. So she'd given over driving to Kaidan and was sitting in the back now – waiting – though she wasn't sure for what.

Wrex stirred at that moment and looked over at her.

"You won't tell anyone about Attrikus?" It was more statement than question.

"No, I'll mark this down as a survey for minerals or some such thing." She told the red Krogan. She knew it wasn't a big secret since the N7 program had known about it; but it wasn't something that was broadcast to all and sundry either.

"Thanks.." After a moment a sly grin split his face. "…pyjak."

She scowled at him and a faint chuckle rumbled through his chest.

About then Walea looked up from the floor where her attention had been fixed since leaving her son behind.

"I also wanted to thank you, Commander." Walea's main voice was quiet, but Shepard caught the faintest hint of a note the human would have to call keening in her sub harmonics. She'd heard it once before from a young Turian she'd met briefly – so she recognized it. No matter how often she heard it – it made her heart ache. It seemed to touch the deepest recesses of one's soul and if what she'd learned about it was true then that was what it was meant to do. It was a mourning song – a sad note. In some ways it was more painful than hearing a human cry. Crying evoked compassion for loss/pain – keening seemed to make your very bones ache in sorrow.

"You have been more than generous to me and mine." Walea paused. "Even though I threatened one of your crew."

Shepard shrugged. "No harm – no foul as we humans say. I'm just sorry I wasn't able to do more for you and Nezzie." She paused. "I think he'll be alright there, though."

She was fairly sure that Kalba would head butt anyone who thought to harm the boy then, of course, there was Trukle who had appointed himself Nezzie's specific, if rather small, guardian. He'd loudly informed everyone, several times over, of that fact, until his mother had to shush him. Not that it did much good.

"The Afritta will watch over him." Walea told her.

"Afritta?" Shepard had never heard that specific term before and it was a moment before she got a translation. "Afflicted one?"

"Tome Forsyth." Walea explained. "She is from the colony of Kimidas."

"I don't think I've ever heard of a Turian colony called Kimidas." Shepard frowned.

"It no longer exists. It was…" Walea paused searching for the word. "…scattered, abandoned about the time of the Relay 314 incident."

Shepard cocked her head in an unconscious mimic of what Garrus did when he was curious. ( _The Turian was rubbing off on her, then again she'd begun to catch him shrugging his shoulders from time to time – so they were rubbing off on each other.)_

"Kimidas was on the far edge of Turian territory. A garden world, warm like Palaven; but far more verdant." Walea explained then went on. "Turian colonists eagerly sought it out. A couple of years went by and the first children were born, all with that golden sheen Forsyth has. The parents were delighted. No matter their tier the children would be much sought after for mates and companions."

"I'm sensing a 'but' in there somewhere." Shepard commented and Walea looked curiously at her.

"It sounds a little too good to be true." Shepard explained.

"It was. A physician was running standard tests a few years after that and she found that all those with the golden plates were incapable of having children."

Shepard whistled at that and Walea winced. "They ran every test they could think of. They were or would be correct male or female but they were sterile; and the condition could not be reversed so Midassa had, as I once heard a human say, given with one hand and taken back with both."

"Ouch."

"And nothing could be done to prevent the sterility." Walea went on. "Even now they still aren't sure exactly what caused the condition though some physicians thought it had something to do with Turian biology interacting with the minerals that naturally occurred in Kimidas's environment."

"So the colony was abandoned?"

"Yes; but not before a generation was born that was sterile." Walea sighed. "Some took it well; but many were angry both at the Hierarchy and their parents."

"I doubt either wanted them sterile; but when you're angry you don't tend to think logically." It was Shepard's turn to sigh.

"Many have become malcontents on Turian colonies, others have joined merc bands though they tend not to reveal themselves because they can be easily identified." Walea told her.

"And some, like Forsyth, became healers?"

Walea nodded. "Healers of body or of mind or soul. I think in some ways seeking to compensate for their lack."

"It sounds like.." Shepard was cautious here not wanting to upset Walea, "Nezzie will be well taken care of."

For a moment another faint keen escaped Walea. "Yes; but I should be the one taking care of him; not strangers or my sisters."

Shepard had nothing to say to that. She agreed wholeheartedly but knew even Spectre status would not really allow her to interfere in internal Hierarchy business where the Cabal was concerned.

Murmuring an ' _I'm sorry'_ to Walea she got up and went and settled into the co-pilot's seat whereupon Kaidan almost got the MAKO hung up on a rock – again.

"Better driver." She huffed under her breath and Kaidan colored at that.

Their return trip seemed to take less time, particularly since they didn't have to contend with Mesker and his harebrained extortion scheme.

As they rumbled past the front of the town – sure enough the Salarian had set up his sign and was lurking in the shade of a large boulder; but while he was blocking the road - the area on either side of it was pretty much clear.

"Doesn't he realize that there's so much room that everyone will just go around him?" She shook her head.

"Mesker makes a pyjak look smart." Wrex rumbled from the back.

"More like a genius." Shepard commented under her breath, and heard Wrex chuckle at that.

By the time the Normandy had picked them up, the sun was setting on Dodassa.

To Shepard's immense relief Vakarian wasn't around when the MAKO was pulled onboard and into its usual spot. She wondered how she was going to explain the damage on the MAKO to the Turian.

Wrex opened the door and jumped down then stomped over to his corner of the hold. While Shepard, Kaidan, and Walea exited the MAKO. Shepard was surprised to see Acia, Senna, and Halsen apparently just waiting for them inside the main door to the cargo hold.

Halsen came over, shyly, to them while the others stayed by the door.

"Commander, Lieutenant, Walea." Shepard thought the child/girl did every thing shyly.

Kaidan nodded as he passed by them, leaving the cargo hold. Headed, Shepard was sure, for the showers and dinner.

"Halsen." Shepard smiled.

"We kept some dinner for you, Walea."

"Thank you child; but I'm not hungry." Walea's voice sounded oddly flat to Shepard, then she realized that the Turian woman was completely suppressing her sub harmonics.

Apparently the young one was ready for that argument. "Dr. Chakkawas says you need to eat, ma'am; and she'll make it an order if she has too."

Before Walea could come up for an argument against that. "I'd go if I were you, Walea. Chakwas can be pretty fierce when it comes to getting people to follow orders." Shepard spoke up. "She's chased myself, Vakarian, Ashley, and Alenko down at various times."

Walea gave her a look that said the Turian knew that they were all trying to cheer her up; but with a resigned sigh she motioned Halsen to lead the way. When they got to the door, Senna impulsively took her hand. For a moment it looked as if Walea would resist then Shepard saw her shoulders slump and she caught a faint note of keening as they all left. Acia moving close to the Turian woman's side.

Shepard sighed at that, glad that Walea wouldn't be alone, and stepping over to her locker began removing her armor, intending to put it into the automatic cleaner. She kept the outside spotless; but the inside was getting a bit..well..rank. At least if the way Vakarian and Wrex kept twitching their nostrils when she was around was anything to go by.

She'd gotten her torso pieces off when the cargo bay door opened and Vakarian stuck his head in and looked around.

"It's safe." She called over to him. "Wrex is occupied." From the sounds of it, he was probably cleaning his armor.

"I was more worried about the Cabal." He explained as he made his way over to where she was.

"Here." She tossed her torso pieces at him. "Put those in the sterilizer." He took the afore mentioned pieces and as he locked them into the machine, she swore she heard him mutter ' _finally_ '.

"What was that, Vakarian?" She demanded.

"Nothing ma'am. I'm just….." His voice trailed off.

After a moment of silence while she divested herself of more armor pieces she finally glanced over at him to find him staring at the MAKO with his mouth literally open. The banged, scraped, and decidedly dented side of the MAKO.

"Spirits!" She couldn't tell if he praying or cursing though she suspected the later.

"We sorta ran into something.." She started to explain. "Or rather it ran into us."

He turned to look down at her in shock.

"Ran into?" He sounded stunned. "What a Thresher Maw?"

"Would you believe a suicidal Krogan?"


	19. Chapter 19 - Spectre Business

_Greetings All. Haven't forgotten you or my other stories though I've started a new one. (See a Different Path) I don't think I have too many chapters left in this one; but as with all my stories - I let it run until it's finished. I don't usually try to limit myself. Always, always - big thanks to those who have faved, are following, or have left comments/reviews. You truly make my day. Wishing you all a great one. This Universe is Biowares - I'm just playing in their sandbox._

* * *

Spectre Business

 **Shepard**

The next day was routine, or as routine as any day got aboard the Normandy. Walea and Acia kept themselves busy by teaching the youngsters how to handle their biotics.

Everyone was avoiding the cargo hold where Vakarian was busy hammering the dents out of the MAKO's skin and sounding like a herd of Elcor playing on a steel scaffold. Shepard had stuck her head in the door and recoiled instantly – near deaf from the banging and crashing.

She instantly reassigned Ash to help in Engineering for the moment or, at least, until Vakarian stopped trying to give everyone migraines. Wrex had even been driven to take up residence in the mess and was busy, what else, cleaning his shotgun. Saunders had gone to complain about him messing up her clean tables but one look at the irritated Krogan and she doubled back to the kitchen.

When Shepard came in to get a cup of coffee, he'd relocated to one of the farthest tables and basically taken it over. Nobody was going to argue with him.

Letting her coffee cool a bit she wandered over and watched him for a moment. Stubby fingers aside he could field strip and clean his gun as flawlessly as any N7 marine.

"Wrex."

"Shepard."

As they were engaged in one of their non-conversations, Walea and the kids came into the mess. Acia trailing along behind talking to her daughter.

Looking at them, Shepard was abruptly struck by something. None of them had any clothes. Yeah, they were decked out in T-shirts, sheets, sweat pants, and anything else that would fit; but Walea and Halsen didn't have any real Turian clothes and the others except perhaps Acia didn't have well fitting clothes.

She made a mental note to remedy that. It turned out that they'd be dropping all of them off at the Citadel. The humans and the Asari to their respective embassies; and Walea and Halsen to the Hierarchy offices there. Thinking of the Hierarchy made her remember the ever so charming Praetor Mentax.

An idea suddenly hit her and she walked over to Walea and the others.

The two adults and Halsen started to come to their feet but Shepard just waved them off.

"Walea, just a quick question." She looked at the Cabal. "Who pays for your armor and weapons."?

Walea looked a little puzzled by that question but answered. "The Hierarchy, Commander." She scowled faintly. "They won't be happy that everything I'd been assigned was lost when our ship was captured."

"Medium armor?"

Walea snorted. "Barely. More like medium light. Certain officers are trying to keep costs down." Shepard got the distinct impression she was referring to Mentax.

"That's stupid." Shepard was startled. Most Hierarchy that she'd known tended to insist on the best they could get for their people. After all the difference between light and medium armor could be the difference between a soldier living or dying and the battle being won or lost.

Walea's mandibles clicked in agreement. Shepard waved the two adults back to their charges and left the mess area.

She headed for the cargo hold but stopped outside the door. Incredibly, despite heavy duty soundproofing, she could clearly hear Vakarian working.

She activated her omni-tool and after a short interval the cacophony stopped.

"Commander?" Vakarian's image popped up on her omni-tool – wearing a very odd looking helmet over the top of his head. After a second she realized that it must be noise cancelling.

"I want to come in and talk to you so stop the pounding for a moment." She told him.

"Yes, Commander." There was a thud and crash. "Okay."

She entered the cargo hold. Vakarian had pulled the dented side panels off and was working on them separate from the MAKO. From the looks of it – he only had one more panel to straighten out.

He was removing the odd helmet as she made her way over to him. It had thick sides that, from what she could tell, could be snugged down tight over his ear channels. For a brief, very weird, moment she wondered how he'd look with bunny ears. ( _Where the hell had that come from.)_

"Commander, what can I do for you?" He looked hot, or, at least, as hot as a Turian got. They didn't sweat like humans.

She glanced over at his work. "I know it's late but do you need any help?"

He looked over the panels. "No, not really Commander. I'll have this done in a couple of hours. After that it's just fixing what was damaged under the skin of the MAKO."

"We won't need the MAKO for a couple of days so take whatever time you need." She paused. "Oh, and very good job."

He grinned at that, his mandibles moving out from the sides of his jaw and then back. And she could just faintly pick up a pleased hum from his sub harmonics, it made the hairs on her arms tickle.

When her people, no matter the species, did a good job she liked to let them know. Some officers thought this was being soft; but Shepard knew she'd always gone above and beyond for those officers who'd treated her like a human not a serial number. She'd learned it from Anderson and she could think of no finer officer to emulate.

"How can I help you Commander?" He tilted his head in question.

"Do you know a reasonably priced place where you can get Turian clothing and armor on the Citadel?"

His 'eyebrow' plates lifted a bit at that.

"Yes?"

"I'm not letting Walea and Halsen go back to the Hierarchy in T-shirts and sweat pants." She told him.

"Didn't their commanding officer make arrangements with you about new gear?" He frowned slightly. At least she thought he was frowning. "As an active soldier, Walea, at least, should be outfitted with armor and guns."

"No, Praetor Mentax barely stayed on the line long enough to tell me where to 'dump'…" She made an air quotes sign. "…Walea off."

Vakarian frowned again. "I know she's a Cabal; but she's also a Turian soldier and should be treated as a valued one."

Shepard looked up at him, quietly glad to see that he was a bit disturbed by the Praetor's behavior.

"Well…" Here she grinned. "I'll see to it."

Something about her look made him comment. "The Hierarchy might not like that, Commander. They can get touchy, as you say, about things."

She turned to head for the door. Pausing as it opened she glanced back at him and smirked before she was gone. He'd learned to distrust smiles like that in C-Sec and even moreso on the Normandy. Leaving him to wonder just what she had in mind and how, most likely, it would come back to bite him in the ass.


	20. Chapter 20 - Returned

_Hello Good Readers. I hope life is treating you all well. Wishing you all a wonderful Holiday however you celebrate it. I had planned to end this section in this chapter but realized that it was getting away from me so I'm going to have to go another chapter. Hope you're still enjoying this tale. As always thank you to all those who have favored, are following, or have commented. Thank you kindly. If I've made a mistake, don't hesitate to let me know. I'm only human._  
 _Cheers._

* * *

Returned

 **Shepard**

Being Alliance, N7, and a Council Spectre meant that Shepard had seen and would, no doubt, continue to see the darker side of the galaxy; but sometimes it could surprise her - pleasantly.

The comm buoy, an old repurposed military stealth buoy had not been destroyed deliberately, or knocked out of commission by sinister forces; but rather had been inadvertently run over and knocked out of position. By, of all things, a newbie pilot who was still learning the difference between pitch, yaw, and up and down, and what that funny red button over there did; and had actually been on a joy ride with the family ship. The kid was an Elcor to boot.

His parents, Traders in that area, had left a small message beacon that had contained their communication's frequency. They were very ashamed of his behavior and Shepard heard several droning versions of – ' _With deepest embarrassment – we apologize for our offspring_ ' after she contacted them.

She assured them that it was all right – a lot of kids did dumb things like this, while trying very hard not to laugh out loud. Elcor were the last race she would have thought suffered from teen-age rebels.

After the Elcor ship had finished communications, dad was, once again, piloting, while in the background mom was having a few words with Jr – ' _With much anger – you have shamed us'_. Was quite clearly audible before they signed off. Once she stopped giggling to herself, it only took her and Kaidan about an hour to get the buoy up and running and back in position. She did make a note to tell the Council that some of the older repurposed military buoys should either be replaced or have warning beacons on them. So that adolescent pilots could avoid them.

After she got back on board she told Joker to head for the Citadel where she would be delivering the survivors to their respective embassies. Once she cleaned up, she headed down to the battery. Wrex and Ashley were in their respective areas – quietly working. At first she didn't see Vakarian then she caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see the tips of his boots just sticking out from under the MAKO.

Waving to Ash, she walked over to the MAKO, making sure to make enough noise that she didn't startled the Turian. She'd done it a couple of times, inadvertently, and she was sure there must be at least one dent on the undercarriage of the MAKO from him hitting his head.

He pulled himself out from under the vehicle as she got over there, obviously having heard her approach.

"Commander, can I do something for you?" He'd sat up then climbed to his feet. As always she was impressed as he unfolded to his full height.

"You sabotaging my MAKO, Vakarian?" She teased.

"I wish!" Came the grumble from Wrex's corner.

Vakarian's mandibles flicked briefly at Wrex's interruption. "No, Commander just trying to strengthen the suspension." He replied blandly.

Realizing what he was implying, she glared and he just smiled politely back.

"Smart ass Turian." It was her turn to grumble and he just put on an astonished look that she didn't believe for a minute, particularly since she could feel some sort of sub harmonic from him. It felt like it did when he was highly amused. Damn, she was going to have to learn to tell what his various sub harmonics were signaling; at least the ones she could sense, feel, or hear.

"We're headed back to the Citadel." She told him.

"Yes?"

"I'll need the name and location of that Turian armorer."

"Ah." He started tapping on his omni-tool. "I have it right here.."

"On second thought. You can come with me." She told him. He looked startled.

"I'm sure you don't need my help, Commander."

"Actually I do. I haven't a clue as to what grade or type of armor would be best for a Cabal and I don't want to send her back less than prepared." She admitted. After a moment she got a little mandible click of agreement from him.

"Besides, we are going to get you a new undersuit." She went on.

Suddenly he looked, she'd have to say embarrassed but wasn't totally sure she was reading him right. She was still learning what his subtler emotions felt/sounded like.

"I don't…." He began.

"Yes you do." She cut him off. "That undersuit you had on the other day is ancient. I know you have a good undersuit – you wear it on the field; so why keep a relic like that other one around?"

He wouldn't quite look her in the eye and even more did she think he was embarrassed.

"I don't have the credits, at the moment, to purchase a new undersuit, Commander." He admitted quietly.

Something about the way he was acting told her that there was more to this story than he was letting on; but she wouldn't press him on it - now.

"Well, I'll get you a new suit." Before he could even open his mouth to protest like she knew he would. "I've got a couple of pistols that aren't working as well as I would like. What say you repair and mod them and we'll call it even."

"Commander." His voice had gotten very quiet and his face had gone stony; and his sub harmonics were near silent. He did that when he was hiding his emotions. "Chief Ashley is quite capable of doing that work."

"True, but she's got a lot on her plate, she's Alliance to boot, and I want mods that a Spectre is allowed." He tilted his head in curiosity at her phrase.

"Means she's very busy." Shepard explained. "And you can do this in your off time. I get my pistols up graded and you get a new undersuit. So it's a win/win."

He eyed her for a few moments, looking, she suspected, for some sign of pity but after a bit he gave a click of acknowledgement.

"I'll let you know when we're almost there."

She left him to head out only stopping by Ash's station.

"Chief, when we hit the Citadel we're going shopping – I'd like you to join us."

"Who's us, Skipper?"

"Acia, and the other two Asari, Amanda, Walea, and Halsen…oh and Vakarian."

"Vakarian?" Ash looked as puzzled as she sounded.

"I want to get some simple new clothes for everybody and a new set of armor for Walea." Shepard told her. "But I haven't a clue what kind of armor a Turian Cabal would need – so Vakarian gets to come along."

"Anyone else from the crew coming along?" Ash was obviously unsure.

"Anyone who wants to." Shepard paused then frowned. "Within reason – I am not leading a shopping assault on the Citadel." Ash grinned at that.

"Sure thing."

"I'll let you know when we're about a hour out from docking at the Citadel." Shepard tossed over her shoulder as she breezed out of the cargo hold and almost ran into Kaidan.

"Commander." She got a beaming smile and the full force of his big brown eyes. Damn, he was cute but she didn't have time right now for this.

"Kaidan." She coughed slightly. "Just the man I was looking for."

Kaidan damn near puffed up like a pouter pigeon at that. "What ever you need me for, Commander."

"Good. When we hit the Citadel I want you to take Sean shopping for some new clothes. Nothing fancy, just a couple of simple tough outfits. Jeans, T-shirts, maybe a hoodie." She explained. "Oh, and a pair of shoes."

Kaidan's face fell like an underdone soufflé. "Shopping?"

"Shopping. I'm fairly sure Sean does not want to go out with me and the ladies – particularly his sister."

"Er, no, I guess not."

"Many thanks, Kaidan. I'll let you know when we're about an hour out." With that she headed for the mess.

 **Later**

Some hours later when she and all those who wanted to shop joined her at the air lock – she realized that she'd hadn't given thought to the fact that Vakarian was going to be outnumbered by women, of several different species, 10 to 1. She hoped he was up for it. Kaidan was there with Sean, looking, if she read him right – longingly at her group. Which consisted of, not only, Walea, Acia, and the others but Ash, Tali, and Liara. Chakwas had begged off.

To her surprise and pleasure she had to pry Amanda out of the cockpit where she was saying a, not quite tearful, goodbye to Joker. While it could be hard to tell she thought the acerbic pilot was actually rather touched by the teenager's farewell.

"You hang in there kid." He called over his shoulder as Shepard chivied Amanda toward the rest of the group. Once there she activated her omni-tool – indicating for everyone else to wait a moment.

"Joker, tell everyone, except those who have to stay at their posts, that they've got five hours of leave; but no drinking."

" _Roger, Commander."_

"Pressley, any supplies we need or you think we need – get them now, within that five hour window."

" _Yes, Commander_."

With that she clicked off her omni-tool and turned to the group. "All right ladies.." There were several muffled giggles as they looked at Vakarian towering above this group of women.

"And Vakarian." There were more giggles at that. Vakarian was looking long suffering but otherwise calm.

"Alenko, you need to listen too."

The Biotic drew closer with Sean in tow.

"We've only got about five hours then I want to be out of here."

She explained. "To that end. Alenko, you'll be taking Sean shopping." The Biotic nodded.

"Ash, if you wouldn't mind taking Amanda shopping for a couple of simple outfits and some shoes." The Gunnery Chief gave her a thumbs up.

"Liara, could I impose on you to take Acia, Seena, and Dresle shopping for roughly the same thing?" She looked over at Vakarian. "Vakarian and I will take Walea and Halsen shopping. Tali, I know this wasn't what you were looking forward to, but you're welcome to tag a long with whatever group you want."

"Er…Commander?" Kaidan cleared his throat.

"Yes?"

"What are we suppose to do for credits?" There were murmurs of agreement from Ash and Liara, and she thought she heard a click from Vakarian.

"Ash and Alenko – tell the shop owners to send the bill to the Human Counselor. Liara, for you it's the Asari Counselor. Sparatus will be getting the bill for Walea and Halsen."

There was a moment of stunned silence and shocked looks then the intercom crackled to life.

" _No wonder you want to be out of here in six hours."_ Joker interjected in awe. " _Udina and Sparatus are going to spontaneously combust_."

"Councilor Tevos will not be pleased, either, Shepard." Liara spoke up diffidently.

Shepard was both unimpressed and unmoved. "These are their people – it's the least they can do."

"What if they aren't willing to go for it, Skipper?" Ash, ever the logical one spoke up.

"Then invoke my Spectre authority and tell them to send the bill to the Council." She motioned Ash and Alenko into the airlock. "Oh, once you've got everything we'll meet at the food court area down below the Presidium ring, in about two hours – keep in touch, if anything comes up."

With nods the two Alliance soldiers were gone with their charges.

Tali elected to go with Liara and the other Asari. Probably, Shepard thought because Asari outfits were a lot fancier than Turian armor or human T-shirts.

When it was Shepard and the Turian's turn in the air lock.

"Sparatus will not be pleased, Commander." Vakarian commented.

"That's what I'm counting on." She replied with a smile.

Walea looked to Vakarian, head tilted in curiosity and Garrus could only give her a chirp of uncertainty.

The Turian armorer was only a short air car ride away; but as they were waiting in line Shepard noticed that Walea was getting some rather disdainful looks from passing Turians.

Once they were in the car and on their way, she turned to Vakarian who insisted on driving. As he was the one who knew where they were going she had to let him take the controls, but she swore he was wearing a smirk when he settled into the pilot's seat.

She grumbled under her breath and heard the faintest chuff of amusement out of him.

"Har, har." She muttered and he stared fixedly ahead but she could feel the pulse of his amused sub harmonics.

"Are we going to have trouble at the armorers?" She asked after making sure the Walea and Halsen were busy watching the bustle that was the Citadel.

"Trouble?" Vakarian glanced over at her briefly.

"Yeah, because Walea is a Cabal. She's been getting some pretty cold looks from other Turians."

Vakarian's mandibles pulled tight to his face, something they did when he was thinking intently about something.

"They ought not to, Commander; but I can't say yes or no with any certainty." He told her honestly. That was one of the many things she was coming to appreciate about him. He always tried to tell her the truth, however distasteful.

"However, this store has always advertised that it is the first place most Turian Spectres go to get outfitted. I remember hearing that Nihlus shopped there." He went on.

"Good to know." She'd been hoping for just that.

As Vakarian had said the place wasn't that far away and in a few moments the air car was settling down at the nearest landing zone.

Everybody piled out and as the air car stand was nearby Vakarian released the car to a queue

The store was located near to the Turian section of the Citadel and there were many stores sporting signs in Turian and even more Turians of all ages coming and going. As before, though, Shepard noticed Walea getting some disapproving stares and in one or two cases, downright glares. Halsen moved closer to the older Cabal, obviously not accustomed to this open dislike.

Walea put an arm around her shoulder and murmured, too soft for Shepard to hear, something to her; but the girl seemed to ease.

The shop was medium sized and while the differences between everyday and upper class ( _tier?_ ) Turian stores escaped her, even she was sure that this place was not a bargain basement.

A shifting holo-ad discretely located in the front window did proclaim, as Vakarian had said, that most all the Turian Spectres got outfitted here. A picture of Nihlus was displayed prominently. She also noticed that there seemed to be a glitch in the program as the ever-changing line-up of pictures jumped for a second.

When they stepped through the door, Shepard could feel that the store was warmer than Citadel normal and there was the faintest scent of something clean and herbal that she couldn't identify, in the air. Whatever it was the three Turians took deep breaths and seemed, in some way, to relax. She'd have to ask Vakarian later.

"Welcome to Talonet's Armory. I am Manager Keskel." A middle aged, she thought, Turian woman in a striking, well-fitted suit of mid-range armor done in stark rusts with deep red accents stepped out of the back. Shepard was sure that the store not only carried that brand but that it was also quite pricey. Particularly noticing some of the obvious mods it boasted.

"How may we…"About that time, the sales woman got a good look at Walea. She didn't scowl; but Shepard could feel her mood shift from welcoming to cold.

"Yes, we need a suit of mid-range armor for this soldier and this trainee." Shepard stepped forward. She was wearing her N7 armor and not Spectre armor and she got a very unimpressed look from the woman. ( _Shepard would have called her look snooty_.)

"There is a…perfectly good armory in the Zakera ward." Keskel returned, perfectly evenly. Shepard had to admire her control.

"We're not in Zakera…we're here." Shepard told her. Behind her she could hear the faintest of sighs from Walea. Obviously the Cabal was used to this kind of treatment; which just made Shepard madder.

"And you are?" Now she was certain the woman was looking down her nose at them. Infinitely easier for her since she was taller than Shepard.

"Spectre Shepard." Normally Shepard didn't like to play the Spectre card but this woman had managed, in just a few short sentences, to tick her off. "On Council business."

That caught Keskel off guard, she'd obviously heard about the human Spectre. Good, that would save some time.

Keskel tried again to get rid of them. "We don't outfit…"

"If you're about to say biotics then don't. You no doubt outfitted Saren Arterius – am I right?' Shepard cut her off and was pleased when she reacted. She'd been hoping that Nihlus, like many beings, had heard of this place from his mentor – Saren. And that glitch in the picture line up was probably where Saren's picture had been before someone, with bad tech skills had removed it.

"Yes." Keskel admitted reluctantly.

"Then you can handle two biotics." Shepard cut her off. "I want some good, mid-range, armor for a biotic and for a growing biotic trainee."

"Commander, may I see you for a moment." Vakarian spoke up quietly, waving his hand at a far corner.

The manager, reluctantly, started measurements on Walea and Halsen, as the two walked over to the far side of the store – hopefully out of Keskel's earshot.

"Vakarian?"

"A new set of mid-range armor isn't a good idea, Commander."

Shepard was surprised then she got angry. "I thought we'd gotten over this Cabal are second class citizens shit, Vakarian." She snapped.

"We did, Commander." Vakarian was a little taken aback at her tone but he kept talking. "But given what you and she have said about her immediate superior, he might decide that the armor is too good for her."

Shepard was dumbfounded for a second. "You mean he could confiscate it?' Vakarian gave a mandible click of agreement.

Thinking back to Mentax, she had to reluctantly agree with his assessment and nodded. "Is there anything we can do about this?"

Vakarian had been glancing around the store the entire time they were there and he gave a faint hum she couldn't decipher. He walked back to Keskel and the others. Shepard, curiously, trailing along behind.

"Manager Keskel?" He was very polite as the older woman glanced at him. Her anger muted for a second at his tone; and Shepard was dead certain she was checking him out. She was also sure that she saw him preen just a tiny bit – arrogant bastard.

"Yes, Officer." She'd recognized his C-Sec armor.

"Do you not have a refurbished armor section?"

"Yes, but I thought the Spectre was demanding new armor?" The way she said Spectre made it sound like a dirty word. Shepard decided to ignore her tone in favor of keeping things professional.

"It takes time for one to get adjusted to new armor." Shepard spoke up. "This way, if there are any problems we should see them immediately."

As Keskel went off to get the armor, Shepard turned to Walea. "I'm sorry, Walea – I'd get you a brand new set but Vakarian says your superior might take it away from you."

Walea had been scowling but at that explanation her face fell and she sighed.

"The Officer is correct. Mentax would take a new suit away – it would make all the others look cheap." Shepard ached at the resignation in the Cabal's voice.

"Is this suit going to be able to protect her?" She turned to Vakarian.

"Yes, shops like this can not sell used armor without it passing certain inspections." Vakarian told her.

"Okay. What about Halsen? Given that's she's still growing – is there special armor to compensate for that?"

"Yes." Both Vakarian and Walea spoke up.

"All right. Vakarian, if she's not upset by it can you help Halsen get an undersuit." She paused. "And get one for yourself…" When he started to protest she just cut him off. "We've all ready been through this – just do it. We've only got so much time."

With much sub harmonic grumbling – she didn't know what he was saying; but she was pretty sure it was nothing kind – Garrus escorted the younger Turian over to the far end of the store.

Watching Garrus help the young girl pick out a new undersuit, she was glad that Turians didn't have the body hang-ups that humans did or Halsen would have been hiding in a dressing room.

She did have to chuckle quietly to herself when the young girl picked out the undersuit with the wildest color combo in the torso area she'd ever seen. Next to her, Walea let out a chuff of amusement also. Apparently teen-agers were teen-agers the galaxy over.


	21. Chapter 21 - Special Delivery

_Greetings All. Wishing you a belated Happy Holiday however you celebrated and best wishes for a Happy, Healthy, and Prosperous New Year for us all. Still working on getting the order right with my stories. The ideas don't always come in order; but hopefully they'll keep coming. A huge thank you to all those who have faved, are following, or have commented on my stories. You guys rock. If I've made a mistake please let me know - I'm far from perfect. Have a great one. Cheers._

* * *

Special Delivery

 **Shepard**

In two hours all the different groups met up at the food court near the Presidium. The court was mostly for the convenience of the day-to-day workers. The Councilors and their august staff wouldn't deign to eat in so unsafe a place, at least that's what Vakarian told her.

Shepard wasn't sure she was buying it. Given the level of snobbery on the part of the Tevos, Valern, Udina, and Sparatus; she was frankly sure that they wouldn't lower themselves to dine with the 'unwashed' ( _her words on their thoughts_ ) masses.

Her uncharitable ( _to say the least_ ) thoughts about the Councilors were erased by watching the kids gather in a chattering mob to show off their new treasures and ooh and ahh about the others. She was secretly delighted to see them all acting like what they were – kids. Stars knew that life would probably knock a lot of that innocence out of them soon, if it hadn't already; but for now they were a bunch of excited kids.

One of the stars, so to speak, was Seena who was, what was it they said about runway shows – rocking a sparkly Blasto T-shirt. Shepard glanced over at Liara who had the grace to blush at her inquiring look.

"She wanted it so much; and it wasn't really that expensive, Commander." T'soni admitted, guiltily. Beside her Tali's body language said she'd somehow been involved in that purchase.

"It's okay, Liara, Tali." Shepard grinned. "If it makes her happy. It's well worth it." She pointedly didn't mention the Blasto backpack that Seena was also carrying.

The real show stopper to her intense embarrassment was Halsen. Civies are one thing; but she was now wearing armor. Granted it was used, lightweight juvenile armor for a growing adolescent; but it was still armor. Shepard had gotten a lot of help from Walea and Vakarian both. Walea on what the girl would be allowed to keep and Vakarian on what mods she'd need in basic that would work for a biotic.

Seth was utterly captivated by it, or her, or both her and the armor.

"Do you think it's Halsen or the armor he's more enamored of?" She whispered to Vakarian.

Before the Turian could answer, Kaidan interjected. "He wants to be Alliance, Commander, so it's the armor."

Shepard didn't say anything; but his interrupting somewhat annoyed her. Vakarian just flapped his mandibles and lifted his eyebrow plates at her and stepped back out of the way. If the Turian had done that to him, she was fairly sure that Alenko would have been pouting slightly. She'd be having a little talk with Kaidan, once they got back aboard, about his manners towards the non-human crew. He wasn't being malicious but sometimes he was just too damned oblivious. Besides if he tried that stunt with Wrex, the Krogan would probably bounce him around the cargo bay; and the Battlemaster had the biotics to back himself up.

Handing a credit chit to Garrus she told him to go get some High Energy bars, the dextro version, whatever he thought that Halsen and Walea would enjoy. She went over and bought some levo ones with Liara's help.

Once she got back to the group she distributed the levo ones to Seth and Amanda, Acia, Seena, and Dresle. Garrus divided his selection between Walea and Halsen.

"Commander?" That was Walea, stowing hers in her armor after she showed Halsen where to put hers.

"Knowing bureaucrats you're liable to get stuck waiting around for hours so I want to make sure you've all got something to snack on."

There were murmured thanks from all of them.

Shepard was about to move her little group out when Acia spoke up. "Commander?"

"Yes?"

"We…I…thank you for all you've done for us." The Asari stammered out.

"I'm glad that I.." She motioned to her crew, "..we could help."

Shepard smiled, warmed on the inside. It wasn't often they were thanked or that they were even around to be thanked for their efforts.

"But you all owe the biggest debt to Walea. Without her leadership, you would never of escaped for us to find you."

Turians couldn't blush; but given her experiences with Vakarian, she was fairly sure that the normally cool and collected Cabal was doing a very good interpretation of the Turian version.

Trying to wrangle her group together again, she overheard Acia talking to Walea.

"I wish I still had my omni-tool. I don't have anyway to take contact information."

 _Damn_ , Shepard swore mentally, she'd forgotten about that.

"I believe that I may be able to help." Tali spoke up shyly; and pulled several older model OSDs from one of her suits hidden pockets. She activated her omni-tool and wiped their memories.

"You can input whatever information you want and then later transfer it to an omni-tool." With that she handed them out.

There were a few confused minutes as everyone made use of Tali's, Ash's, Liara's, Kaidan's, and even Garrus's omni-tools to exchange info.

Finally..

"Everybody set?" Shepard asked after the last OSD was coded then safely stowed away.

She got nods all around and with that she led her group up onto the Presidium.

Her first stop was the Earth Embassy.

She left the others outside, though she was sorely tempted to 'invade' Udina's space with non-humans, as she dropped off Seth and Amanda with one of Udina's aides. One of the more humane ones. She'd noticed her, on occasion, shooting barely restrained glares at the Councilor. She didn't comment on it, she just sought the woman out. She also left a copy of her report and the receipts for today's purchases.

Next, they went to the Asari Embassy. Far bigger and grander, and far, far older than the Earth Embassy.

She had to make heavy use of her Spectre status to get them to even pay attention to her; but Shepard wasn't about to be thwarted by Asari snobbery.

When they finally realized why she was there and who the three Asari with her were – their tunes dramatically changed.

 _About damn time_ , Shepard had thought, as various aides fluttered over Acia, Seena, and Dresle.

She was turning to go when Seena startled her by running over and giving her a big hug; then running back to her mother.

Shepard was still blushing when she got outside to the others.

"You're blushing Skipper." Ash was startled. "What happened?"

"Seena." Shepard mumbled and it was Ash's turn to blush.

"Yeah, kid's a hugger." The Chief coughed to clear her throat as Kaidan and Garrus looked at each other in question.

As they headed for the Turian Embassy.

"Commander, the Hierarchy has offices here, separate from the Embassy." Walea spoke up diffidently, looking up at the imposing Turian Embassy. It radiated controlled power and age.

"I know." Jess informed her. "But the embassy works better."

Walea shot a curious glance at Vakarian who gave her a puzzled hum and a click.

This time, to Alenko's slight frown, she took Vakarian with her when she left the others outside.

"You do know that Sparatus is in a Council meeting at this moment, Commander." Garrus pointed out as they walked inside.

"I know."

Garrus turned to look down at her. "You're up to something aren't you, Commander?"

"Would I be up to something, Vakarian?" She returned innocently with a sugar sweet smile.

He let out a faint groan at that and his mandibles clapped tight to the sides of his mouth.

It took them a little longer to find an aide willing to deal with her and the Cabals; even then she had to pull rank to be acknowledged.

"I'm Council Spectre Shepard." She said coldly to what looked to be an aide to an aide.

Youngish, she thought, fancy armor that had never, she was certain, seen real combat; and a very snooty look to his face if she was any judge.

He was about to wash his hands of them when there was a low…growl?..out of Vakarian. It wasn't friendly sounding.

The 'aide' locked eyes with the former C-Sec officer in what Shepard recognized as a low-key type of Turian dominance battle. She'd had a few of them before she found this aide; and she hadn't lost any.

Almost instantly the kid looked away. Right then, Shepard realized that he had probably never been in a serious dominance battle; used to using his position to get what he wanted.

 _Welcome to reality, kid_ , she thought uncharitably.

"What can I assist you with, Spectre?" He asked. He was putting off some low sub harmonics that got another, nastier growl from Vakarian. The sub harmonics silenced instantly.

"This is Sergeant Despreta of the Blackwatch Cabal and Cabal cadet Halsen." Shepard resisted the urge to gloat. She wouldn't be the one to suffer a backlash if she did.

"She and others were taken by slavers, then escaped; when I and my crew found them. My mission from the Council doesn't give me leeway to deliver her to the correct base so since I was due at the Citadel – I decided to bring her here."

She handed over the OSD to the aide. "That is a copy of my report, revised and updated with my letter of commendation for Sergeant Despreta." Walea was startled at that.

"I've also included any additional information that the Councilor should know."

"I'll see that this is filed properly."

Taking it for the threat it probably was, as she turned to go with Vakarian. Giving Walea a small salute from one soldier to another. The Cabal snapped off a crisp Turian salute in return then gave her a faint smile.

"I'll also be filing a copy directly with the Council and with Councilor Sparatus."

There was a half heard squawk out of the aide and Shepard caught the ghost of a smirk on Vakarian's face.

"I'll be out of communication on Spectre business for approximately three hours. The Councilor can reach me anytime after that."

"Yes, Spectre." The kid almost sounded defeated.

As they were walking out of the Embassy down a hallway dominated by statues of past Turian warriors, she glanced p at her companion.

"What was he saying when you growled at him the second time?"

"I wasn't growling." Garrus scowled. "I was chastising him for being extremely dismissive of your rank. Were you Turian he would not have dared do so. Nihlus would have called him on it and Saren would have literally ripped his fringe off for it."

She stared at Vakarian in shock. "He didn't?"

"Very early in his career, an aide was rude to Saren." Came the explanation. "No one was ever openly rude to him after that."

"Damn. Obviously Turians don't know that old human adage about people."

Garrus cocked his head in question.

"If you want to know what a person is really like, see how they treat the little people – waiters, secretaries, and aides. It is a far better window on their inner selves than what they say."

Vakarian considered that silently for several moments as they walked. By now she'd learned that he was quiet when he was thinking over something.

"That actually makes a great deal of sense." He commented finally.

"See, squishy pyjaks can have good ideas." She teased him and got a derisive snort back.

Just before they reached the others.

"Er, what Spectre business do you have, Commander? If it isn't prying?" Vakarian was diffident.

She gave him a big shit-eating grin. "Lunch!" That got a chuff of amusement out of him.

"We all done, skipper?" That was Ash as she stood up and stretched from where she'd been sitting on a bench.

"Yup. Now we go get lunch and since we'll be ' _discussing_ ' strategies." She air quoted 'discussing', "it's on the Council."

She was turning to ask Vakarian, the local expert, where they could all go to eat when Kaidan spoke up excitedly.

"I hear there's a new human centric on the plaza below the Presidium."

"Oh, yes, I've heard a lot about that." Liara exclaimed, excitedly. "It supposedly has all sorts of regional human foods, even something called a burgerandfries."

"I'd kill for a good burger." Ash spoke up and Tali squeaked at that.

"Just a figure of speech, Tali." Ash reassured her.

"Oh, I wondered."

"I have heard of that place – Denebras – I believe it's called." Garrus said quietly. He pointed to a nearby mult-species sign extolling the virtues of Denebras and offering directions.

Shepard turned to him to say something and saw an odd look flicker across his features as his mandibles pulled tight to his face.

"Commander, may I be excused? There is an old contact I want to try to get in touch with while we're here." Garrus's voice had gone quiet and formal.

"Of…course, Vakarian."

"If you don't mind. I think I'll go see if I can find someplace that stocks Quarian food." Tali spoke up.

Given some of the looks Tali had been getting, Shepard felt that it wasn't a good idea for her to go off on her own.

She motioned Garrus over to the side.

"Commander?"

"Garrus, would it interfere with you finding your contact if you accompanied Tali? She shouldn't be on her own on the Citadel." Shepard knew that she could order him; but found herself reluctant to do so. Garrus glanced at the Quarian and then at some of the not quite glares she was getting.

"You're right, Commander; and it won't interfere." He gave her a brief smile as they walked back to the others.

"Tali, Garrus will go with you. Besides, if anyone knows where to find Quarian food – it would be him."

Tali glanced up at the Turian. "You..you don't mind?"

She wasn't as leery of him as she was of Wrex; but the uncertainty of him being an authority figure ( _C-Sec_ ) still lingered.

"No. I actually know of a place that carries a large stock of dextro foods, both Turian and Quarian." He reassured her.

"You two be back to the Normandy in 135 minutes." Shepard said as they got ready to leave. "Here, wait a minute."

Shepard pulled up her omni-tool and tapped in some commands to send some credits to each of their omni-tools.

"You two get yourself some delicacies, or even some junk food."

"Trash food?" Tali sounded really confused by that.

"Human expression." Shepard heard Garrus rumbling in explanation as they walked away.

Between the street ads and instructions that she found that Vakarian had discretely sent to her omni-tool they soon found Denebras.

As advertised, it featured human food with a small side menu of Asari dishes. Most of the customers were human, with a sprinkling of Asari, a couple of Salarians, and, wonder of wonders, a solitary Krogan sitting outside on the patio eating a small mountain of french fries coated with cheese and what looked like jalapenos.

Shepard shuddered at that. She'd tried one once on a dare, and had sucked down two gallons of milk as a result.

They were quickly seated, obviously being soldiers, and given menus. Shepard wondered what C-Sec thought of this place, given the less than positive attitude towards humans many aliens had.

A waitress was there in moments.

"Hello folks." She smiled. "My name's Mary, what can I get for you?"

Ash quickly ordered her burger with fries and something proclaiming to be a soda.

Kaidan went for a pizza with everything on it.

Liara wanted to try everything; but they got her to settle for a sampler platter of Japanese food. Shepard went for some sushi.

After their orders were placed, Ash excused herself and went in search of the bathrooms.

Once she was out of earshot.

"All right, what the hell was that about, you two?" Shepard's smile vanished.

"Was what?" Kaidan looked genuinely surprised as did Liara.

"Are you two that oblivious?"

"To what Commander?" Kaidan was still confused.

"To deliberately excluding two of the ground team from lunch." Shepard snapped. "This is a strictly levo restaurant and there are NO dextro places around here."

Liara got it before Kaidan did.

"Oh, goddess we didn't even think of that. Garrus and Tali wouldn't have been able to eat anything here." She looked, to Shepard, like she was genuinely sorry about what she'd done.

"No, and as ex C-Sec, Garrus has to have known what restaurants are located here – so you two effectively made it very clear that neither the Turian nor the Quarian would be welcome at lunch."

Now Kaidan got it and he looked embarrassed. "We didn't mean to do it, Commander."

"If wishes were horses, beggars would ride." Shepard quoted an old line she'd heard long ago. "Why the hell do you think that Vakarian and Tali went off on their own?"

Kaidan started to say something and she silenced him with a sharp motion of her hand.

"The only way this mission is going to work is if the ground crew all trusts each other implicitly. After today, it's going to take a bit of work to get that trust back. Tali doesn't think of herself as important; but Garrus does and he was well aware of what you were doing. So now he'll probably go back to being reserved around you two. Just as I was beginning to get him to drop that armor plated Turian mentality."

"Commander…" Kaidan began.

"You've got to learn to stop and think before you open your mouth, Alenko. Stars know, I've put my foot in it with non-humans before, but not, I hope, this bad a screw up." She was blunt.

"What of Ash?" He interjected. She thought he was trying, a bit, to wiggle out of blowing it.

"Ash might not of wanted them here; but she would have accepted it quietly. She also knows little about the Citadel – so she gets a pass – about this." Shepard told him.

Spotting Ash heading back to the table and also their waitress heading their way with a huge tray.

"Now let's enjoy lunch before the calls begin."

"Calls, Shepard?" Liara questioned.

"Do you really think that Tevos, Udina, and Sparatus aren't going to have something to say to me?" Shepard smirked as large and tasty platter of sushi was set before her.


	22. Chapter 22 - Making a Point

_Greetings All. Surprise , I actually got another chapter out within a week. I don't think there are going to be many more chapters in Lost in the Translator. I hope you've liked it. Sorry, Combat Engineer it sort of veered wildly from a fluff piece. My bad, so I still owe you a fluff piece. To all who have faved. are following, or have commented - you make my writing well worth it. Wishing you all a great one. Cheers. Everything here belongs to Bioware, I'm just having fun with it._

* * *

Making a Point

 **Shepard**

Lunch was relatively pleasant, except for Alenko and Liara vying for her attention. They weren't too overt about it, because it was obvious that she was still angry over their earlier behavior.

She'd finished her sushi and was contemplating the dessert menu – almost as large as the regular menu when the first call came in.

Her omni-tool signaled with a priority message and she glanced at the caller ID. Councilor Tevos.

"Showtime as someone once said." She glanced around to make sure that the view behind her was something neutral. In this case a wall of greenery. She'd deliberately chosen these seats for just that reason.

"You guys be quiet." She admonished the others as she answered the call. Alenko started to say something and Ash and Liara both elbowed him in the ribs. He shut up with an oof.

"Spectre Shepard." Tevos was her usual cool, collected, and, to Shepard's mind, somewhat snooty self.

"Councilor Tevos, what can I do for you?"

Tevos held up the OSD Shepard had left behind. "You dropped off three Asari and this OSD."

"Yes, Councilor. If you read the file, you'll see that we found them after they had escaped a slaver situation." Shepard kept her usual flippant attitude in check.

"A space station?"

"An old one. Presumed, from what I could find on the extranet, deactivated decades ago. Obviously the slavers found and reactivated it." Here she got serious. "It would perhaps be a good idea to double check all the old space stations and military bases that have been deactivated to make sure they still are."

Tevos considered that for a moment. "You have a point, Spectre." Then her face grew stern. "Why, however, have you deposited these people at the embassy."

Shepard kept a reign on her impulse to roll her eyes at that. "I can't spare the time from my current mission to drop them off where they need to be. I was coming to the Citadel so I thought that leaving them at the Embassy was the best course for all concerned."

Tevos frowned slightly but couldn't really dispute Shepard's logic on the subject. "And the bill for reclothing them?"

"They had nothing, barely any clothes when we rescued them." Shepard explained. "This is a military vessel not a clothing store. My people graciously donated what few clothes they could spare; but an extra large T-shirt and a sheet don't exactly constitute Citadel street wear."

Again Tevos looked like she wanted to argue with Shepard's reasoning but couldn't.

"Were the slavers eliminated?" The Asari changed tact.

"If you've checked the files you'll see that Hierarchy Cabal Sergeant Walea Despreta led a group of her fellow slaves – basically non-combatant women, children, and adolescents in a revolt. They killed what slavers were on the station and escaped." Shepard told her. "However, the bulk of the slavers were elsewhere."

"So they escaped."

"For the moment." Shepard went on. "The Alliance is in possession of the station now and they've found out who and how many ships were involved in the operation. Fortunately, not many. That information has also been included in the file so you can inform the necessary officials. The Hierarchy have also been given the info; so it is hoped that between the three forces we can eradicate these vermin."

Tevos nodded at that.

"The Alliance is also doing recovery work aboard the station, Councilor." Shepard was quiet. "We found one small cargo hold that was nothing but bodies – of all species."

"May the Goddess watch over them." Tevos looked truly dismayed by that.

"As soon as they've cleared the whole station, they will send you all the DNA evidence they collected. It won't bring them back; but it can, perhaps, bring closure for some."

Tevos was quiet for several moments, her eyes closed; and Shepard thought she was silently praying to whatever Goddess she believed in for those who had died. Then she opened her eyes.

"Thank you Spectre, you have done well."

Shepard nodded in acknowledgement of this rare praise.

"I will also authorize a payment to you particularly so that you may reimburse your crew for the clothing they donated."

"Thank you Councilor." Shepard hadn't expected that courtesy.

"Tevos out." With that the Councilor signed off.

Shepard sighed then turned to the other three. "Okay folks, if you want dessert get it to go. We need to get back to the ship quickly because I want to be off the Citadel as soon as possible."

Puzzled but accepting, dessert orders to go were placed and shortly they were all headed back to the Normandy.

Lost in her own thoughts, she paid little heed to Alenko and Liara quietly jostling for position next to her. Ash, totally amused by their antics, remained on her other side, keeping her from being totally hemmed in by her admirers.

They hit the docking area of the Normandy where she saw Garrus and Tali. Garrus was handing off several small crates to one of the mess crew to put onboard; as Tali followed the woman into decon with a couple of small packages.

"Vakarian." She waved at the Turian, who walked over.

Ash excused herself to go on into the ship, even though she'd have to wait for decon to recycle.

"Put that in the mess fridge, will you Ash." Shepard handed off her dessert. "With a note that anyone who touches them – dies." It was a piece of sinfully rich looking chocolate cake. Her one rare indulgence. And, because he didn't leave the ship much, a piece of Lemon meringue pie – one of Joker's favorites. _Figures he'd like citrus_ , Shepard thought to herself.

"Commander." Vakarian nodded politely to everyone. She noticed, with an internal sigh, that he'd gone back to the formal sub harmonics repressed voice he'd used when he first boarded.

Alenko and Liara both got a glare at that.

"Did you guys get yourself some goodies?"

"Yes, thank you, Commander." Vakarian pulled up his omni-tool. "I didn't use all mine so here's what was left over."

"Keep it." Shepard waved him off. "For the next time you want to get something from home."

"As you wish."

Shepard swore mentally, he'd really gone back to being a 'good Turian'. Damn, Kaidan and Liara for their obtuseness. Kaidan wasn't meeting her glare; but Liara, at least, look embarrassed.

Just then her omni-tool signaled another priority call. She glanced at it and muttered curses under her breath. Udina.

She stepped away from everybody. Alenko went to follow and she put a hand up to halt him.

"Councilor Udina?" She kept her greeting short. The more she said to him the more likely she was to mouth off to him.

"Shepard what's the meaning of this?" He was waving the OSD around in the air and almost frothing at the mouth. ( _Something he did quite well_ ) She thought.

"The meaning of what, Councilor?" She kept the smart ass out of her voice, though she badly wanted to sass the man back.

"This record, those two children."

"You mean the survivors of a slaving ring." She shot back coldly. That actually made him back off, a bit.

"Well, er, yes."

"If you've read the file, Councilor. We rescued Seth and Amanda and several others after they'd escaped a slaver's outpost. By the by, a big debt of thanks is owed to Hierarchy Cabal Sergeant Walea Despreta. She managed to organize a group of non-combatants – women, children, and teens into a fighting force that took down eight slavers. Without her direction and strength – they'd all be lost now."

Udina didn't look happy to have to acknowledge an alien's help; but he nodded stiffly.

"The Alliance is in possession of the station now and is doing recovery work."

Even Udina knew what that meant and again he nodded.

"When everything is done, a DNA list will be sent to you as it is being sent to both Councilor Tevos and Sparatus."

"Now what's this about buying clothes?" Udina spared no time for the thought of those who'd been lost.

 _You unmitigated, insensitive ass_ , Shepard thought but forced herself to stay cool.

"Seth and Amanda had nothing, none of the people we rescued did. Overlarge t-shirts and sweat pants are not appropriate wear for humans on the Citadel if we want to make a good impression." She had learned by now that making humanity look good was one of Udina's priorities.

"Oh, er, yes, you're right." She should have been keeping count how often she'd managed to keep him from going off on one of his tirades.

"What am I supposed to do with these children?" But Udina wasn't balked for long.

Again Shepard resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vakarian's mandibles move in a way that meant he was equally amazed by Udina's attitude.

"Their father was a major cargo expediter." Shepard told him. "Their nearest relatives have been contacted and should be here within a week to pick them up."

"Cargo expediter?" Udina actually sounded a touch interested.

What Shepard hadn't said was that the man worked at moving cargo on a small freighter. Let Udina find that out for himself. She was fairly sure that the aid she'd left them with already knew. That the Councilor didn't meant that the woman probably hadn't informed him, yet; and Shepard planned to be through the relay before he did.

"And, as they are biotics, I have also informed the Alliance who will be getting in touch with you and their families."

About then there was a minor commotion at the far end of the dock, as a worker almost ran a hoover dolly into the side of the cargo ramp.

"Watch it!" Came Pressley's angry voice.

"What's that? Where are you Shepard?" Udina demanded.

"At the docks, where we're getting ready to leave shortly to get back to our mission, so if you have nothing else I can help you with Councilor?" She smiled at Udina while wishing mentally that she could help him with an armored boot to his uptight ass.

"I think it would be…"

Before he could come up with some fabricated excuse to get her to go to his office there was a crash and a series of bangs as several crates fell onto the loading dock.

"Excuse me, Councilor; but I have to see to that. Shepard out." With that she quickly severed the connection and turned her omni-tool off.

"Cargo expediter?" Vakarian was looking at her, eyebrow plates raised.

"Well he was." She admitted. "Just not the kind Udina was thinking of." After a moment she heard the faintest chuff of amusement from the Turian.

Pressley and several dockworkers were engaged in a loud argument that ended the moment that Shepard stalked up with Vakarian and the others in tow.

"Pressley, we need this stuff on board – now." She said coolly, staring at the workers, who wouldn't meet her eyes.

After a moment of looking over everything.

"I had heard from my C-Sec contacts that thieves are trying a new gambit. They are loading empty crates onto outgoing ships, diverting the original cargo, which isn't discovered until well after the ship is through the relay." Vakarian spoke up suddenly. From the very startled and extremely nervous looks he was getting, particularly when they recognized his C-Sec armor, it was obvious what the workers had been trying to do.

"I would suggest that you double check your cargo logs and make very sure that everything that was ordered is on board and accounted for. We wouldn't want there to be any mistakes." With that Vakarian stared down every one of the workers. Two very shifty looking Salarians and a puny human.

"Of course, Officer. Right away." The human squeaked and scurried away to where several crates, their manifests removed and markings obscured sat; the Salarians were right behind him.

Pressley was watching in amazement as they loaded the crates on hoover dollies and quickly, and without incident, got them aboard.

Just to make things even better, in Shepard's mind, Wrex came stalking down the ramp, shotgun over his shoulder.

"Somebody's scared enough to piss themselves." He commented eyeing the dockworkers.

If they hadn't been before, they were now, Shepard thought. Doing everything in her power to not laugh out loud at the three hapless idiots.

They were further startled when Vakarian took a picture of all three. "I'm going to send these to my contacts in C-Sec, make sure they know you're legit." He rumbled. It came off sounding more like a threat than a compliment.

"Of course, Officer." That was one of the Salarians talking twice as fast as they normally did while the three edged away. After a moment, when they thought they were out of range, they broke into a run and disappeared.

Wrex chuckled. "Idiots. You don't ever try that stunt with a military ship. Should 'of shot them though."

"Wrex." She chided him. "No shooting on the docks unless I tell you."

He just gave her a slow, evil chuckle and headed back up the ramp.

"Were they trying to steal from us?" Alenko spoke up. He and Liara had been silent during this whole exchange.

"Yes." That was Garrus. "I'd heard about them from one of my fellow officers just before I left C-Sec."

"Thank you, Officer." Pressley, Shepard was happy to see, actually thanked the Turian.

Vakarian shrugged. "Would that all the crime on the Citadel was that easy to stop."

With that he turned and headed into the decon lock.

"Vakarian, meet me in the briefing room." Shepard shouted after him. He acknowledged her with a wave of his hand as he disappeared inside.

"Is that all of it, Pressley."

"Yes, Commander."

"Okay, get the ramp up. Is everyone on board?" She started shooing Alenko and Liara towards the lock.

"Except for ourselves, I believe so." Pressley answered her as he followed them. Vakarian hadn't initiated the decon sequence yet so they were all able to squeeze in. Shepard made it a point to settle next to Garrus so she wouldn't be trapped by the biotic or the Asari. Alenko won the – getting there first – race and happily settled next to her.

She just looked to the Turian and rolled her eyes.

As the decon sequence started, she reactivated her omni-tool. To her surprise, there were no calls from Udina. _Would wonders never cease, or maybe he'd choked on his own bile._

"Joker?" She contacted the pilot. "Is everybody onboard?"

"Roger, Commander, as long as you, Vakarian, Pressley, Alenko, and Asari doctor are in the lock."

"We are. As soon as we're out of decon, make sure she's buttoned up tight and take us out."

"You got it."

By the time they got out of decon, she could hear and feel the docking clamps releasing and the Normandy began to slowly glide away from the Citadel.

"Where to, Commander?" Joker glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Hold her steady out of the traffic pattern of the relay, Joker. I'm…." What she was about to say was interrupted by another priority call. She checked it. It was Councilor Sparatus.

"I'll be with you after I take this." She motioned to Vakarian who curiously followed her into the briefing room. Alenko looked like he was going to follow but she waved him off and shook her head. Liara, thank the stars, had already gone back to med bay.

When the doors finally closed behind them.

"Damn, does that man not know how to back off?" She muttered to herself.

"He is interested in you, Commander." Vakarian spoke up. His voice very neutral and flat.

"That doesn't give him the right to trail after me like a lost puppy." She grumbled then turned to her omni-tool. She motioned Vakarian to one side, out of, what she knew, was the line of sight for the device.

"Councilor Sparatus, how may I be of assistance?" She was polite and as neutral as she could manage.

Sparatus held up one of the now infamous OSDs. "What is the meaning of this, Commander?"

"If you've read it, Councilor, it should be self explanatory. We rescued several escapees from a slaver ring." She told him. "By the by, if you've seen my letter of recommendation. Cabal Sergeant Walea Despreta went above and beyond. She managed to organized a group of non-combatant women, children, and adolescents into a force that took out eight slavers and managed to escape. I've so informed Councilors Tevos and Udina about her bravery and her leadership, and that they owe her and the Hierarchy."

Sparatus's mandibles moved in and out for a moment. Shepard wasn't sure what that meant, but that's why Vakarian was there. She wanted, no, she needed to know what Sparatus was thinking.

The Turian gave a click of agreement finally.

"Understood." Which was as neutral a comment as the man could give.

"The Alliance is in control of the space station now and is doing recovery work."

As ex-military, Sparatus understood what she was saying. "Have they found anything?"

"Unfortunately, there was one small room filled with bodies, of all species, Councilor. The DNA evidence is being collected and will be forwarded to you as soon as they have it." Sparatus gave a mandible click and she thought she heard a faint sound, almost a keen out of him.

"I will thank them for that." He paused to gather himself and stare at her.

"Now why have you sent me a receipt for armor for both her and a Cadet Halsen?"

"She's a Cabal, a soldier." Shepard replied, knowing she had to phrase her words very carefully now. "Given that she'd be going back into service immediately, she needed armor and weapons."

"But why send the bill here. Were you not given enough credits for it?" Sparatus was puzzled.

"Was I supposed to get some money for a refit, Councilor?" She moderated the amount of surprise she was showing. "I was told by a.." She paused to think for a moment. "..a Praetor Mentax, I believe, where to drop her off and nothing more."

"He did not pass on any credits to you nor tell you where to purchase replacements for what had been lost?" Now Sparatus was actually beginning to sound and look cross.

"No, Councilor." Shepard paused to look a bit contrite. "I do want to apologize."

"For what?"

"I may have over equipped the Cabal. I figured, given that she's Blackwatch, she'd soon be involved in heavy fighting."

"You are correct." Sparatus was eyeing her like he suspected her of something.

"So I got her full medium armor."

"Which is what she should have." Sparatus returned. "The Blackwatch are the best of us; and need to be equipped accordingly."

"Well, apparently what she had before was Light Heavy." Shepard explained. "But, by then, I'd purchased it and since it was used the shop keeper wasn't too keen on taking it back."

"You said Light Heavy armor, Commander." Sparatus's voices had gone very, very neutral. When Turians suppressed their sub harmonics it was a big tell.

"Yes, her whole squad was decked out in Light Heavy." Shepard told him. "I apologized for over stepping, Councilor."

"No, Commander, you have, for once, done as you should have. I will see to paying these bills….and other things. Sparatus out."

Once she was sure he'd disconnected, Shepard leaned against the edge of the table and sighed.

"You are a devious woman, Commander." Vakarian spoke up and she glanced over to see that he appeared to be smirking.

"Oh? How so?"

"Sparatus is NOT happy; and he will be inquiring personally into the outfitting of the Sergeant's squad. Praetor Mentax is in for a great deal of scrutiny." Vakarian told her. "Particularly as it sounds as if he has been sending them out under equipped."

"Good." It was her turn to smirk. "Couldn't happen to a nicer bastard."

With that Vakarian began to laugh. A full laugh not his usual chuffing sound. It was one of the few times she'd heard him do that. She laughed with him.

When he finally calmed. "No wonder you wanted to drop everyone off on the Citadel. No way, Mentax can hide things, nor Sparatus ignore the matter now."

"Do you think he will?"

"No. Sparatus may not be fond of the Cabal; but he is also ex-Blackwatch and anything that threatens the safety of that unit is an anathema to him." Garrus told her.

"Excellent."

"Anything else that Sparatus was saying that I couldn't hear?"

"He was sure you were up to something but wasn't certain what it was." Then Vakarian looked at her. "Oh, no wonder you wanted me in here."

"Yeah." She was honest. "I wanted to know what he was feeling and saying. I had to make sure that Walea gets treated a lot better than she is currently."

He looked at her, in amazement, she thought. "You are something, Commander. Not many would worry about a Turian Cabal."

"Then maybe they should." She shot back and his mandibles flickered briefly.

He started to excuse himself.

"Va…Garrus." He stopped and looked at her, curiously. "I want to apologize for what happened at lunch. Alenko and T'Soni were both out of line."

He went to wave off her apology and she stopped him. "No. What they did to you and Tali was wrong; and I shouldn't have gone along with it. I was afraid though that if I made a scene that someone would record it and sell it to someone like Al Jalani."

Vakarian grimaced at that. "That would not be good, Commander. It's alright, both the Doctor and the Lieutenant are enamored of you."

"That doesn't give them the right to basically act like a pair of school yard bullys; and I told both of them that." She shot back. "They better both apologize or they're going to be sitting out a lot of missions."

"It's…" He began and she cut him off again.

"No it's not. If this mission is to succeed we need to all trust each other and have each other's backs and we won't do that by being oblivious of someone else's feelings."

"Whether they apologize or not, Commander. I always have your six." He smiled at her and odd though it looked, she knew that's what he was doing and that he meant it.


	23. Chapter 23 - After the Shouting

_Good Monday All. I hope you had a lovely weekend. With this chapter, I think that Lost in the Translator is done. I hope you like it. It wasn't the first ending I had in mind; but I decided to go with it. To everyone who faved, followed, or commented - you made this all worthwhile. Cheers. If you find a mistake or have a question - don't hesitate to get in touch with me_.

* * *

After the Shouting

 **Shepard**

The Normandy managed to get through the relay before Shepard got another message from Udina. She deliberately ignored it until late in the ship's night cycle ( _and the Citadels_ ) so the Councilor wouldn't be awake to harangue her.

She was sitting in the empty mess with a cup of tea she'd made for herself, listening to Udina figuratively frothing at the mouth ( _again_ ) about everything. Even the tea, meant to sooth her before sleep, couldn't compete with his vitriol.

"He sounds like a crazed varren." Came a familiar flanging voice. Despite growing used to Garrus's mannerisms she still started at his intrusion.

"Dammit Vakarian, I really am going to find you a big bell, so you'll stop doing that." She grumbled as he settled down across from her, a cup of _Khaal_ in his hands.

"I am not wearing a noisemaker just because you aren't paying attention to your surroundings, Commander." He retorted; but not with any heat.

"I think you just like startling me." She complained and he widened his eyes at her.

"I would never do that to my Commanding officer." He protested; and she didn't believe him for a moment. Between the mischievous glint in his eyes, his raised eyebrow plates, and what she could faintly sense of his sub harmonics, she was fairly sure that he was teasing her.

"Smart ass Turian." She growled under her breath and heard the faint chuff of his amusement.

By now Udina had run out of steam and he gave her a curt good bye and an order to get in touch with him. She scowled at her omni-tool and deleted the message.

"You aren't going to call him back?"

"If Sparatus talked to you like that – would you call him back?" She countered and after a moment's thought, he shook his head no. She had to laugh silently; he was beginning to pick up human mannerisms. Then again, she was beginning to pick up Turian, Asari, and Quarian ones. About the only Krogan mannerism she could pick up – was head butting and she wasn't keen on that. The beacon had given her enough of a headache.

She was glad to see that he seemed to have stepped away from the formal manner he'd reacquired after the Citadel.

"Where next, Commander?"

"Supposedly the Council are following up on some leads, but for now, we just head towards Saren's last known location."

"Knowing Saren, he's no longer there."

She shrugged. "Agreed; but it's the only thing we've got to go on."

"Hard to track down someone who could be anywhere."

"Tell me." She groaned. "The Council complains that I'm not moving fast enough then expects me to find the slippery bastard with no intel or outdated intel."

"I thought you knew." She could tell by his voice that he was teasing again. "Spectre's are supposed to be able to read their opponent's minds."

"And Snipers are supposed to show their Commanders some respect." She shot back and he laughed at that.

It was a small exchange but surprisingly it calmed her after Udina's rant.

"Thanks Vakarian." She held up her cup in salute.

"For what?" He was obviously puzzled.

"For not being an uptight, elitist bastard." She explained and got another chuff of laughter.

Just then Alenko came around the corner. Seeing her he came over, acknowledging Vakarian; but really focused on her – to her displeasure.

"Commander, you're up late." He smiled at her and she refrained from scowling as Vakarian came to his feet and with a slight nod to them both, left the mess.

"Want company?" Alenko asked, sitting down without really waiting for an answer.

"I had company." She retorted, tired of the biotic's obliviousness. "Till you chased him away."

Kaidan reared back at that, surprised at her outburst.

"I…didn't."

"No you didn't. You never do." She cut him off and got to her feet. Putting her cup in the sink she headed to her cabin without a backward look.

"Commander." He called, upset she could tell.

"Start being aware of all the crew members Alenko." She tossed over her shoulder. "And treat them like you expect to be treated." With that she slipped inside her cabin and locked the door, knowing that the lock would show red and indicate, unless Kaidan was a complete idiot, that she wanted to be left alone.

She waited, just inside the door, but it seemed, this time, that he could take a hint. She still thought he was cute; but his obliviousness to the non-human crew was beginning to get on her nerves.

Liara and Tali wouldn't really be a problem; but Wrex and Garrus were a whole 'nuther matter. Garrus had a tough hide and could put up with it; but she didn't want him all formal and distant. He was the group sniper and she needed, no - they needed him to be dialed in to the rest of the ground crew. As for Wrex, Alenko was going to say or do the wrong thing one of these days and get bounced around like a biotic ball by the Krogan.

Maybe, she thought, as she got ready for bed, that's what he needed. A little Krogan attitude adjustment. At that, she had to chuckle, as a vision of the pint sized Trukle trash talking Wrex came to mind. She hoped that he, Kalba, and Nezzie would be okay. Also that Walea and Halsen would start getting better treatment from the Hierarchy. That all those they'd rescued would have a better future.

Six Plus Years Later

 **Nezzie**

"Nezzeke, it's time to get up." A voice invaded his dreams. The one he always had. He was home, though his images of home had grown dim and fuzzy, but that voice. It was his mother, it had to be.

"Nezzeke." He looked for her desperately, but he couldn't find her as the dream began to fade.

Something shook him and he bolted awake. Not his old home; but his new one. A medium sized cavern, hand built wall blocking the opening to keep in heat, keep out the cold, the dust, and other things. A small fire flickered inside a modest brick oven in the center of the cavern, providing much needed warmth and light.

A tall figure, though not as tall as he once thought her, was standing by his platform bed. The reddish light from the oven turning her scales a rose gold.

"Forsyth." He yawned, loath to crawl out from under the pile of blankets and furs he was buried under.

"Time to get up, little one." Her voice was soft and affectionate. "You have patrol today."

He sighed at that but crawled out from under his bedding. As the cold of the cavern hit him, he let out a shrill chirp. It was much warmer than outside; but nowhere near as warm as his bed had been.

Forsyth held out his undersuit to him and he gratefully took it. Even more grateful that she seemed to have used the oven to get it somewhat warm. He quickly slipped it on and sealed it. The heat retaining properties of the fabric instantly beginning to warm him, and his plates stopped trying to contract into each other.

With a relieved sigh, he turned to his armor and starting putting it on. It was an old battered set of adolescent's armor but it mostly fit. What little money they had when they'd gone to purchase it, they'd spent on his undersuit, because the undersuit would grow with him. The armor would not.

Satisfied that he was up and moving, Forsyth went over to the oven and added some fuel to it, bringing it to life. She'd left a pot of water on the cooler side of the top of the oven last night, so was able to fill a mug with hot water. Instantly the scent of _Khaal_ filled the cavern.

"Do we have enough _Khaal_ to last out the cold?" He was concerned, it was the time of year that they had to ration out their dextro supplies to last until regular supply runs started up again.

"If we're careful. If not, we do without." She returned calmly and handed him the mug. He took it carefully, savoring the rich scent.

After a moment, he took a sip and the heat and the stimulant surge of the _Khaal_ went through his body.

"I just want to stay inside and savor my _Khaal_." He admitted guiltily as he watched her put several pans of food on to heat up.

"I wouldn't mind the help; but I'm sure your brother has his own ideas about that." Forsyth gave a soft chuff of amusement.

Nezzeke grumbled under his breath.

Just then there was a banging on the wooden door to the cavern. Even the permanent wall rattled with the force of it.

"Do not." He yelled, heading for the door. "Knock down the door you idiot, like you did last month."

The pounding stopped to shortly be replaced by a less ferocious tapping.

"He's learning." Forsyth laughed, Nezzie just gave a mandible click of annoyance.

Nezzeke opened the door and a burly figure shoved in past him. Nezzeke quickly closed the door behind him before the heat could escape.

When it straightened up it was revealed to be a steel grey Krogan with pumpkin orange eyes, dressed in oddments of armor and fur. He stood taller than Nezzeke and almost as tall as Forsyth.

"Truk, you big lout." He growled at his friend.

"And good morning to you too, Nez." The Krogan grinned at him, then he turned to Forsyth and politely bowed. "Healer."

"Trukle." She smiled at the young Krogan. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." He admitted, his grin getting bigger.

"Whenever can't you eat." Nezzie retorted and Trukle chuckled.

Trukle pounded on his chest, thumping his armored chest plate. "I'm a growing boy." He looked to Forsyth. "Isn't that what the humans say?"

"You're just a growing pest." Nezzie half-heartedly shoved the Krogan towards the oven. All it did was rock the young Krogan who chuckled some more; but shifted closer to the warm oven.

"Weakling." Trukle retorted then suddenly got serious. "Are you two alright? Do you have enough food? I hear there's a cargo ship coming in today."

"We're fine youngster." That was Forsyth handing him a very large steaming bowl of something. She handed a smaller one to Nezzie. "We've got some rations coming in on the ship, so there'll be a truck coming out here."

"I hope that idiot Mesker isn't driving. He tries to hold up our supplies again and I'll end him." Came the growl.

"I think your throwing him down that low cliff last time convinced him to NOT try extortion again." Nezzie gave a chirping laugh.

Forsyth had gotten a small bowl of her own and for a time the only sounds were that of quiet eating. Well, Forsyth and Nezzie were quiet, Trukle was his usual loud self. At least he'd finally stopped his habit of smacking his lips. Then again, Nezzie threatening to shoot him might have had something to do with that.

Nezzie handed his bowl back and stood up.

"Come on scrawny." Trukle motioned towards the door. "We've got a perimeter to patrol."

Nezzie just let out a mandible click of acknowledgement at that.

The young Turian grabbed a garment he'd put up on a wall peg. He'd bought this one off an Outfitter. Outfitters were salvage/junk dealers that wandered the planet of Dodassa finding/reclaiming/selling things they found in their travels. He had heard that salvaging things wasn't the only way they found inventory so it was best not to inquire too closely on an item's origin.

It was a lightweight, though blissfully warm, long sleeved, hooded human garment that covered his under developed fringe and head. He thought the humans called it a hoodie. He did notice that it wasn't covering as much of his face as usual, though the drawstrings still got tangled on his mandibles. When he glanced at Forsyth she gave him a gentle smile and a nod.

He was finally moving into his last growth spurt. He was happy and unhappy. Happy because he'd no longer be periodically squeaking like a startled pyjak; but unhappy because it meant they'd have to find him some adult armor soon. They never had many credits at the best of times.

Putting those thoughts aside, he pulled the top blanket off his bed and draped it over himself, like a cape. He was very careful not to knock the tiny pillow Forsyth had made for him onto the floor. It was lovingly but roughly hand laced together. A dark blue piece of fabric with a crude letter T sewn into the middle. Battered and stained

A memory of a time in his life when he hadn't been cold, or frightened, or angry. When strangers had welcomed him, his mother, and his friends into their midst. When he'd met his brother, his aunt, and his friends; but ultimately lost his mother.

He knew that Trukle also treasured a similar piece of fabric; but the Krogan kept it in a small pouch under his armor. Nezzie wasn't altogether sure that he didn't still think of himself as a superhero. He had the attitude for it.

"Do you need my blanket?" Forsyth motioned to her bed.

Nezzie gave a mandible click no.

"Trukle?" She looked to the young Krogan.

"No Healer. Loelk says that today should be mild." Trukle was always unfailingly polite to the older woman.

Some of the other Krogans had tried to make fun of him about his very atypical attitude towards the Turians, and he'd basically chased them around the village a few times. After that no one made mention of it.

They were handicapped and everyone knew to be careful of the handicapped ones; because for the most part they weren't sure how far the non-regen went. For some odd reason it wasn't always every organ, so they didn't know if it was one organ, two, or just everything. Though the total non-regens tended not to live very long. Being Krogan meant engaging in too many things to die from.

Loelk was the only one that had ever had a medical scan and tests run. In his case it was only his brain that was affected; but that had been enough because they hadn't discovered it until too late.

As warm as he was going to get. Nezzie took his rifle and his pistol down from where he kept them. Like his armor and his hoodie they were ancient things; but they worked and he could get parts and ammo for them and that's what counted.

Trukle was already armed. His shotgun peeking up from his fur overcoat.

"You two be careful. "Forsyth saw them to the door. "It may almost be spring but the Uwarks are still coming down to these elevations looking for pyjaks. And they'd happily take Turian and Krogan instead."

"They have to get us first." Trukle growled as a blue glow briefly outlined him.

"If they ambush you they can." She returned, bending to touch her forehead to Nezzie's for a moment. Then, without pause, she turned to Trukle and gently brushed her forehead across his. She'd been doing that since he was a child.

For a brief moment he closed his eyes at that, even trying to give off a rumble like Turian sub harmonics. When he opened them again, Nezzie was smirking at him.

"She's a healer. I'm showing respect." In embarrassment, his voice deepened as he growled at the young Turian.

"I thank you for your respect, Trukle." Forsyth, her sub harmonics amused, told him.

Nezzie was laughing to himself as they slipped outside, Trukle pointedly ignoring him.

Despite his outerwear, Nezzie almost let out a squawk as the cold air hit him. The sun was barely up over the horizon, partially hidden by morning clouds. He knew it would warm up in a bit, but that didn't make the cold any easier to tolerate right now.

Metan, a big normal female, twice the age of anyone in camp even the Asari, Nivenna, was waiting out by the central oven with the others. They'd learned long ago that ovens kept the heat in longer, protected the flames from wind and weather, and were, just generally more useful.

Also with her were Loelk, a second female, Zasss, and another of the handicapped ones, Peltez.

Metan nodded as the two youngsters walked up.

"All right, we're the morning shift today. According to Jontass we will have a truck coming up with supplies – otherwise no one else is due." She told them. "Loelk you are with Zasss and you'll be on the middle post. Peltez, you and I will be partnered and have the upper post. Trukle and Nez you've got the lower post."

Before they turned to go. "Be wary, the night guards said they heard Uwarks close by in the hills above us."

With nods from the Krogan and a mandible click from Nezzie they all headed out.

The way Attrikus was set up – it only needed three guard positions to watch over it – during times of non-combat. During the war – they had had as many as eight positions to keep from being overrun. Though Wrex's foresight in situating the colony here had made excellent use of the terrain. Reaper troops weren't able to come at them in waves as they had the town of Beetitt.

Fortunately for both Beetitt and Attrikus, the Reapers had collapsed before they'd managed to get too established.

It had been over a week before someone finally got up the courage to take a vehicle out to where the Reaper had plowed into the side of a mountain. It had lain still and stiff, near buried in boulders, rocks, and dirt, misshaped monstrosities scattered around it like chaff.

It still lay there – even the Outfitters wouldn't go near it, and the Uwarks, always up for an easy meal, wanted nothing to do with the Reaper created troops. Nezzie and Trukle had actually seen one trying to bury a husk corpse.

Now they all lay still and silent, slowly disintegrating while being covered by the blowing sands of Dodassa. The only thing not of the war were some seismic probes that had been placed nearby. Should the Reaper or its troops ever reactivate – no one wanted to be surprised.

But from all the news that the occasional trader brought to Dodassa – the Reapers and their troops were permanently dead and not going to come to life again.

Off the normal shipping lanes, and with the relays down, it had taken awhile for the traders to start visiting Dodassa again; and when they did some of the tales they brought were near impossible to believe. Krogan on the ground on Palaven helping the Turians, the genophage cured, the Citadel towed to earth and near destroyed, and a hundred and one other tales. Many of the more unbelievable tales featured Commander Shepard – the first human Spectre who, along with her crew, had rescued him, Walea, Halsen, Trukle, Kalba, and the others.

Nezzie didn't know what to believe; but the one tale he wished he hadn't heard and could ignore was how badly Palaven had been hit. His mother, Halsen, and their squad had been near Cipritine when the Reapers struck. He was many things; but mostly a realist these days. The odds that they had survived and made it off Palaven were non-existent.

When he'd finally been forced to accept it – he'd gone out to keen his misery to the cold night skies. Trukle found him later, huddled against a tree, near to freezing. The young Krogan had helped him up and guided him back to Forsyth's cave, where he insisted on keeping Nezzie company that night. From somewhere the young Krogan had gotten a couple of bottles of booze, one of which was dextro. At least he said it was booze – it could have been paint stripper for all Nezzie knew.

Nezzie, after the first foul mouthful, had basically downed the whole bottle, Trukle keeping up with his own bottle. When they woke up the next day Nezzie felt as if his plates were about to pop off; and his headache was so fierce that he refused to open his eyes.

Even Trukle was hung over, enough that he buried himself under a fur blanket and refused, loudly, to come out.

Kalba had come in to check on her son and Nezzie and after screaming, at least it seemed that loud to Nezzie, to Forsyth, she left the boys to sleep it off. It was twenty-four hours before Nezzie could truly function. Trukle had been fine in about eight. The benefits of a redundant physiology.

Grabbing a crudely made coal cache, he followed Trukle down to the forward guard post. During the warm months, you could stand outside; but the cold weather brought freezing winds, rains and the occasional snow – never mind predators from the higher elevations – so small huts had been built at strategic locations.

They kept off the weather and the night hunters. Like the living quarters, they all featured a thick walled oven that warmed the place without the danger of fire.

During the war, they'd had to suspend use of the ovens because some of the Reaper troops seemed to be drawn to heat. They'd actually thrown together some quick huts with crude ovens to lure the monstrosities in to ambushes.

They'd been attacked by what he learned were – husks, brutes, and marauders. Thank the Spirits they'd never had to face banshees or some of the other abominations he'd learned about.

The coal cache he brought with them, could keep coals, from the central oven hot and ready to relight a fire for several hours. The ovens would already be lit but it didn't hurt to be prepared in case they went out. And on at least one occasion a cache had been used as a weapon on a Uwark that had snuck down into the colony. A faceful of hot coals could deter most anything.

The lower post was down below the entrance to the colony, where it guarded the way in. It took him and Trukle a few minutes to make their way down there. As they got there – Nivenna and Jontass, who'd had night duty, greeted them.

"How are you youngsters?" Jontass said, smiling.

"Cold." Nezzie complained, hunching his shoulders up to keep his neck warm.

Nivenna laughed at that. "You're always cold, child."

"Turians really don't like the cold." He mumbled through a mouthful of scarf and she smiled. Nezzie and Nivenna were the two who suffered the most from the weather, so they took turns on the night shift when it was the coldest. So nether had to suffer through too many nights.

"There will be a supply truck coming up before mid day." Jontass told them.

"Is that idiot Mesker driving?" Trukle demanded.

"He may be." Here she smirked. "But I think he won't be trying anything."

"Better not." Trukle threatened.

As Jontass shouldered her shotgun. "If he does, try not to damage him too badly. He does have his uses."

She and Nivenna started back up to the colony and when they were out of ear shot.

"Only as Uwark bait." Came the growl.

Nezzie chuckled as he ducked inside the shelter. He immediately opened the cache and with a small metal shovel he'd taken off its wall hook he put the hot coals into the oven. While he was at it, he added some more fuel. A crude mixture of wood, pyjak scat, and dried grasses. It gave off a slightly pungent smoke that was actually a great insect deterrent during the summer.

Once the oven was stoked up, he closed the door and put a pot of water on to heat. On a small shelf, near the oven, were a couple of battered cups and some teas, herbal and otherwise.

Then he went back outside where Trukle now had his shotgun out and was studying one of the high passes.

"Truk?" Nezzie kept his voice low.

"Thought I saw something move up there." The young Krogan pointed the nose of his gun upwards.

"Uwark or pyjak?"

"Only saw it out of the corner of my eye." Trukle was honest.

Nezzie, activated his assault rifle, as he did he remembered the big sniper rifle that Officer Vakarian had carried.

Nezzie doubted that he would have even been able to lift such a weapon; and idly he wondered if the man had survived the war.

So many hadn't.

Trukle had opened his omni-tool, a crude thing that one of the females had put together.

"Forward to Middle and High." He kept it simple.

"Middle here." Came Zasss's voice.

"High here." Metan answered.

"It's Trukle. I think I may have seen something by the upper pass into the red gorge, but I'm not sure what."

"Understood." Both females acknowledged his warning.

With the sun coming up, whatever it was had probably been heading for its den; but it didn't hurt to be cautious.

For the next several hours the two alternated walking down established paths around the guard hut; but never out of sight of each other.

Finally the sun was well and truly out, the clouds had rolled back and Nezzie could actually take off his outer cloak/blanket. Whatever Trukle had seen was, no doubt, holed up for the day unless it was a pyjak and then they didn't really have to worry about it; though it might have to worry about them.

Not long after the young Turian took off his outer cloak, they heard the distant sound of a truck laboring up into the hills below the colony.

They were careful to ascertain that it was the supply truck and that it was alone. The Reapers might be gone, but pirates and slavers were still out there.

Using Forsyth's binoculars, Nezzie watched the road until the truck trundled into view. It was the same old transport that had been making trips up from the spaceport for years. Somehow, in the midst of all the Reaper destruction, it had survived. Probably because no one thought the thing actually ran.

He checked the way it rode – it didn't seem to be more heavily weighted than normal. One of the many survival lessons that Jontass had taught him and Trukle. Then he focused in on the driver. The window was filthy, covered with mud and dust everywhere except right in front of the driver.

"It's Mesker." He'd recognize the Salarian anywhere.

Trukle growled at that; but got on his omni-tool to notify Jontass that the supplies had arrived and would need to be brought up to the colony.

Mesker well knew where the guard post was and he brought the truck to a rattling halt about three truck lengths away just below them, after turning into the flat area they used for off loading supplies.

The Salarian climbed down from the cab and peered up at the guard hut.

"Got your supplies here." He yelled up at them.

"And?" That was Trukle, aiming his shotgun at the Salarian. Nezzie could make out Mesker paling out to a sickly yellow. Something he did when he was scared, which was often. Nezzie sometimes wondered how the man had survived the war without dropping dead of fright.

"Got a couple of riders, want to talk to Jontass." He admitted just before he dodged back behind the truck.

"What!" Trukle bellowed and nearly let off a shot at him.

"Easy, Truk." Nezzie caught his arm before he could shoot the Salarian.

"Miserable pyjak knows not to bring anyone out here." Came the growl.

"True, but if they were an obvious threat he wouldn't have been so at ease." Nezzie pointed out. "You know he goes yellow if you even glare at him."

There was more grumbling from the young Krogan but he lowered his shotgun.

"Let Jontass and the others know." Nezzie deactivated his assault rifle and reattached it to his back; then he pulled his pistol.

As he started to move towards the path down to the off load area, Trukle stopped him with a hand to his arm.

"Where do you think you're going, scrawny?"

"Someone has to check them out." Nezzie told him.

"Yeah." Trukle put up his shotgun. "Me."

When Nezzie went to protest, Trukle just shook his head. "No, if this goes bad I'm better capable of defending myself and the colony." At that, for a moment he was outlined in dark energy.

"But…" Nezzie tried to protest.

"You lose, little brother." He grinned at the young Turian. One night they'd been listening to Nivenna talk about some strange human customs she'd learned from her time of crewing on a trader ship. One of the things she'd mentioned was the concept of blood brothers, something a lot of other races actually had a version of. Trukle, in his usual, impulsive fashion had insisted that he and Nezzie become blood brothers right then and there. It was Forsyth who had pointed out that they couldn't do it the human way due to their different chiralties.

Trukle had shrugged, said they'd just mix their bloods and swear brotherhood and gone on to do it. It hadn't felt odd, only right to Nezzie though his arm had ached for a couple of days from Trukle's heavy-handed use of the knife. Trukle wasn't exactly subtle.

Reluctantly he had to agree with the Krogan's logic.

Trukle chuckled almost as if he could hear what Nezzie was thinking.

"When sprinting like a frightened pyjak is called for – it's your turn." Trukle tossed over his shoulder as he maneuvered down the hillside.

"At least I don't trip over my own feet." Nezzie retorted. "And DON'T damage Mesker – we need him."

"I promise nothing." Trukle shot back.

Behind him, Nezzie could hear the sound of people coming down the hill; and the ratcheting of shotguns. Below him, he heard the tailgate of the truck crash down and the sounds of two sets of feet hitting the ground. Armored if he heard it right.

He could barely hear the sound of Mesker's whine; but if the other two said anything he couldn't pick it up.

Just then Nivenna, and Kalba reached the guard hut, behind them, several more were following – though a couple peeled off to take up defensive positions, guarding the trail. Despite being mostly female, everyone in the colony knew how to fight.

"Nez, where's Trukle." That was Kalba.

"He went to see who these two strangers are."

Kalba snorted at that. "Of course he did, young idiot."

"I would have gone down; but he reminded me that he's biotic and I'm not." Nezzie explained.

"In that he's right; but don't tell him I said so." Kalba readied her shotgun. Nezzie snorted at the thought of adding to Trukle's already enormous ego.

Trukle had reached the truck and he disappeared around the back end of it where Nezzie couldn't see him. Everyone tensed at that.

For several long minutes it was silent. No voices, unusual with Trukle involved, no sounds of shooting, or of anything mechanical.

Then the young Krogan leaned around the back of the truck.

"Hey Nez, get your scrawny self down here." He didn't sound distressed; but something in his voice was off and Nezzie immediately scrambled down the hillside, concerned for his brother.

"Be careful." Kalba called after him as she began to follow him down; but more carefully. In that respect, Nivenna and the Turians had the advantage over the bulkier Krogan; being far more nimble.

He hit the ground, pistol out, and headed for the back of the truck. As he came around the corner, Trukle was casually leaning against the back of the truck – looking – well Nezzie wasn't sure how to explain it, but he wasn't distressed. Mesker was there, hiding behind one of the strangers.

Both were wearing hooded cloaks; but Nezzie realized they were Turian from the way they stood and their scents. One looked to be an adult, a little bigger than Forsyth and the other was smaller and slighter and looked somehow familiar; and he flashed on a young female quiet and without colony marks.

"There he is." Trukle exclaimed. "Still in one piece."

At his intrusion, the adult spun to face him, their hood slipping down, and he instantly registered several things. One arm was good, the other badly damaged but healing. Battered heavy armor, with a pair of pistols around the waist.

No fringe. A female with blue-white colony markings. A female he knew. A female he thought he'd never see again.

"Nezzeke." She breathed and in an instant caught his head in her hands and lowered her forehead to his.

Nezzie shook as he returned the gesture, his sub harmonics near audible to everyone, then he started to keen like a soft plated child. He desperately tried to stop it, he was almost an adult, but couldn't and then he started to shake even harder.

"Shush little one. It's all right. I'm here now." And Walea's keens joined his as she gathered her son into her arms.


End file.
